Spoiled Prince
by Pinky Rain
Summary: Gara-gara kecerobohannya yang secara tak sengaja membuat Sasuke terluka, Sakura harus rela menjadi pelayan dari seorang pangeran manja/"Kau harus bertanggung jawab preman pinky"../"Apa-apaan itu, aku tidak mau".../"Itu hukuman karena kau sudah membuatku terluka".../alur gaje cerita abal/RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiled Prince**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, norak, alay, typo(s) beterbangan dimana-mana**

**Rated : T**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Weeerrr weerrr weeerrr**

"Mingrir! Minggrir! Ups, maaf..." teriak seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang kini sedang berlari dengan menggunakan sepatu rodanya. Tampak dia yang sedang berusaha menyalip orang-orang disekitarnya dan berusaha agar tak menabrak orang-orang tesebut.

Tak jarang orang yang dilaluinya kaget atau bahkan ada yang mengumpat. Dia tidak peduli. Sekarang yang ada di dalam kepalanya adalah sampai di sekolah secepat mungkin sebelum gerbangnya ditutup, mengingat dia yang sudah terlambat dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

Matanya memicing kala melihat pintu gerbang yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi di hadapannya. Dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam dia mengambil ancang-ancang. Dia melajukan kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu roda dengan kecepatan tinggi kemudian dengan menginjak pijakan batu besar dekat gerbang yang entah bagaimana ada di sana, dia lalu melompat melewati gerbang yang telah tertutup tersebut.

Namun iris viridian-nya membulat sempurna kala melihat sesuatu di depannya.

"Hei, menyingkir dari sana!" teriaknya pada seseorang yang sedang berjalan santai. Mendengar suara teriakan dari arah belakang, kontan dia langsung menoleh. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati seorang anak perempuan tengah terbang ke arahnya, dan...

**Bruuuk**

-jatuh menimpanya.

"Pendaratan sempurna." guman gadis merah muda tersebut sambil menjentikkan jari tengah dan jempolnya. Sedikit meringis karena sakit dia berdiri sambil membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor.

"Pendaratan sempurna katamu?" surai merah mudanya menoleh demi mendengar suara yang sarat dengan kemurkaan.

Tampak seorang lelaki dengan manik obsidian-nya yang menatap tajam serta aura neraka yang menguar di sekelilingnya.

"Kau menimpaku, dan kau bilang pendaratanmu sempurna? Yang benar saja kau preman pinky!" amuk lelaki itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar pantat ayam! Salahmu sendiri yang tadi tidak segera menyingkir dan malah berdiri di situ!" gadis itu tak mau kalah. Mendengar dia yang dikatai 'preman pinky', tentu saja malah membuat sang gadis jadi emosi.

"Kau... bukannya minta maaf..."

"HEI SAKURA! BERHENTI KAU DI SANA!" interupsi seseorang dari arah berlawanan.

"Oh.. gawat!" gadis yang di panggil Sakura itu berdiri kemudian secepat kilat berlari meninggalkan anak lelaki yang masih terduduk di sana.

"HEI! MAU LARI KEMANA KAU SAKURA?" disusul kemudian seorang pria bermasker yang sepertinya seorang guru tersebut sambil membawa sebilah bambu kecil, mengejar Sakura yang sudah kabur entah kemana.

"Cih." pemuda yang ditinggalkan itu mendecih sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Tanpa sadar dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ada rasa perih saat dia melakukannya. Dia melihat telapak tangan kanannya sejenak. "Kau berhutang padaku preman pinky." imbuhnya sambil menyeringai.

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Aku melajukan sepatu rodaku dengan kencang. Tak kupedulikan lelaki yang baru saja aku tabrak. Aku harus segera kabur dari sini sebelum Kakashi-_Sensei_ menangkapku. Entah hukuman apa yang akan kudapat kali ini jika aku berhasil tertangkap.

Aku melihat ada sebuah belokan di depan sana. Dengan sedikit mengurangi kecepatan aku berbelok. Tapi mataku membulat kala melihat Kakashi-_Sensei_ sudah berdiri di sana. Kumiringkan kakiku untuk memperlambat laju sepatu rodaku, kemudian berbalik untuk bergegas pergi. Tapi...

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Heekh."

-terlambat.

Kakashi-_Sensei_ sudah keburu menangkapku, dan menarik kerah seragamku dengan paksa. Jadilah sekarang aku diseret olehnya.

"Lepaskan aku Kakashi-_Sensei_." rontaku.

"Tidak akan." Kakashi-_Sensei_ terus menyeretku sampai akhirnya kita sampai di ruang guru. Kakashi-_Sensei _kemudian duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil melepaskan cengkeraman pada kerah seragamku. Sedangkan aku berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau ini selalu saja membuat masalah Sakura. Kau selalu datang terlambat. Dan apa-apaan penampilanmu itu?" omel Kakashi-_Sensei_.

Aku menilik pada pakaianku. Tidak ada yang aneh menurutku. Aku memakai seragam sekolah seperti anak-anak yang lainnya. Dengan tambahan celana training yang aku dobel di dalam rok sekolahku.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan penampilanku _Sensei_? Tidak ada yang aneh kok." aku menatap heran Kakashi-_Sensei_.

"Kau tau kan Sakura. Tidak boleh memakai training jika tidak sedang olahraga. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu?"

"Tapi begini kan lebih sopan _Sensei_." kilahku sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk.

**Praak**

"_Ittai_.."

Dan sebuah kipas lipat mendarat mulus di kepalaku. Entah dapat darimana kipas itu.

"Jangan banyak alasan. Sekarang apa alasanmu terlambat?"

"Perjalananku ke sekolah sungguh panjang _Sensei_. Begitu banyak rintangan yang menghadang. Tadi saat aku sedang berjalan santai tiba-tiba ada seorang nenek yang sedang kesusahan. Saat aku menghampirinya untuk menolongnya ternyata dia adalah alien yang sedang menyamar. Aku kemudian di culik oleh alien itu dan di bawa ke planet para alien itu tinggal. Tapi sebelum mereka berhasil mencuci otakku, aku berhasil kabur dan aku lari sekencang-kencangnya dengan sepatu rodaku hingga akhirnya aku sampai di se-..."

**Praaak**

"-_ittai_..."

Untuk kedua kalinya kipas lipat itu mendarat di kepala merah mudaku. Aku mengelus kepalaku sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"TIDAK ADA YANG NAMANYA ALIEN SAKURA. KATAKAN DENGAN JUJUR APA ALASANMU TERLAMBAT?" amuk Kakashi-_Sensei_. Sepertinya dia sudah hilang kesabaran.

"Aku bangun kesiangan _Sensei_." akuku pasrah.

Kakashi-_Sensei _menghela napas berat. "Sudah kuduga. Baiklah. Sekarang kau kuhukum membereskan buku-buku di perpustakaan dan hari ini kau kutugaskan untuk membantu Shizune di sana selama istirahat. Apa kau mengeti?" titahnya.

"Aku mengerti_ Sensei_."

"Sekarang kembalilah ke kelas." kemudian aku berjalan meninggalkan meja Kakashi-_Sensei_. "Dan cepat lepaskan sepatu rodamu itu Sakura, tidak boleh berjalan di koridor dengan sepatu roda. Juga trainingmu itu." tambahnya.

"Iya." jawabku sebal lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang guru untuk menuju kelas.

**.**

**Normal POV**

Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju ke kelas setelah melepas sepatu rodanya. Tanpa repot-repot melepas celana training yang dikenakannya.

Sebenarnya dia sebal harus menerima hukuman itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kakashi-_Sensei_ itu orang yang sangat tegas. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menerima hukuman dari guru berambut perak itu. Dan entah bagaimana pula Kakashi selalu bisa menangkapnya setiap kali dia berusaha melarikan diri.

Tanpa sadar dia sudah sampai didepan kelas. Sebelum memasuki kelasnya dia melepas celana training yang dipakainya. 'Daripada nanti hukumannya bertambah', pikirnya. Kemudian memasukkannya dalam tas.

**Greek**

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu membuka pintu kelasnya, yang otomatis semua mata tertuju padanya, begitu pula guru yang sedang mengajar. Dengan cuek tanpa memerhatikan tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya, Sakura berjalan mendekati meja guru.

"_Gomen_ _Sensei_, saya terlambat." ucapnya.

"Apa kau dari ruangan Kakashi?" tanya guru itu.

"Iya." jawab Sakura singkat.

"Ya sudah kau boleh duduk." titahnya. Tanpa banyak bicara Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduknya berada.

Dihempaskannya pantatnya pada kursi itu dan melepas tasnya kemudian menaruhnya di sandaran kursi. Gadis _buble gum_ itu mengambil buku pelajaran dan mulai membukanya.

"Hei, jidat. Kali ini hukuman apa yang kau dapat?" tanya gadis berambut blonde di sampingnya. Dia sudah sangat hapal dengan kelakuan Sakura yang sering terlambat itu.

"Membereskan buku-buku di perpustakaan. Aku juga di suruh membantu Shizune-_Sensei_ selama istirahat." terang gadis merah muda itu. Gadis di sampingnya hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Apa kau tidak bosan selalu dihukum, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja aku bosan, Ino." jawab Sakura sebal.

"Tapi nyatanya kau tidak pernah bosan terlambat." cibir gadis bernama Ino tersebut. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia terlalu malas menanggapi ocehan sahabatnya itu.

Sebenarnya alasan Sakura terlambat adalah karena dia harus berkerja di dua tempat demi menghidupi dirinya yang tinggal sebatang kara. Ayahnya yang hobi minum-minuman kabur bersama wanita simpanannya. Sedangkan ibunya meninggal saat dia masih duduk dibangku SMP. Keadaan yang memaksanya untuk bekerja di dua tempat, mengingat biaya hidup jaman sekarang sangatlah mahal.

Sepulang sekolah dia bekerja menjaga toko buku sampai jam 6 sore, setelah itu dia bekerja di sebuah _cafe_ sampai jam 11 malam. Sepulang dari bekerja dia masih harus belajar agar beasiswanya tidak di cabut lantaran nilainya yang menurun. Barulah pada tengah malam dia baru bisa beristirahat, dan akhirnya harus bangun kesiangan.

Dia tidak pernah mengeluh dengan hidupnya yang seperti itu. Dia bahagia dan dia sangat menikmatinya, meskipun terkadang dia merasa sangat lelah dan ingin melarikan diri. Tapi dia sadar semua itu tidak akan merubah apa pun.

.

.

.

Sakura berhenti disebuah ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan 'PERPUSTAKAAN' pada bagian atas pintunya. Langsung saja dia memasuki ruangan itu. Di sana duduk seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam pendek sedang membolak-balikkan kertas.

"Permisi Shizune-_Sensei_." sapanya begitu dia sudah berada di hadapan Shizune. Wanita yang dipanggil mendongak.

"Oh Sakura. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Shizune sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"_Ano_... aku mendapat hukuman dari Kakashi-_Sensei_ untuk membereskan buku-buku di perpustakaan." terang Sakura.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, kau bisa mulai dari sana Sakura." tunjuk Shizune pada sisi kanan ruangan. Sakura berjalan mengikuti instruksi Shizune.

Emerald-nya melotot demi melihat tumpukan buku-buku yang sangat berantakan. Memang, para siswa yang habis meminjam buku meletakkan secara asal-asalan buku tersebut di rak tanpa di susun kembali. Sehingga buku itu jadi berantakan.

Dengan malas Sakura mulai membereskan buku-buku itu sesuai dengan jenis buku yang tertera pada rak. Dia mengutuki Kakashi-_Sensei_ yang telah memberinya hukuman ini. Hei, ini adalah salahmu yang datang terlambat Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

**Teet teet teet**

Bel berbunyi. Menandakan sekolah telah berakhir. Semua murid segera berhamburan keluar kelas setelah guru mengakhiri pelajaran. Sakura mengambil celana trainingnya ditas dan memakainya. Dia memang selalu memakai training, tanpa peduli penampilannya akan menjadi aneh bagi orang lain yang melihat. Dia merasa lebih nyaman begitu. Menurutnya, dengan celana training itu dia bisa bergerak lebih bebas.

"Sakura, ikut kami karaoke yuk." ajak Ino, ketika Sakura tengah membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Aku tidak bisa Ino, aku harus bekerja." tolaknya. Ino mendengus sebal.

"Selalu saja begitu. Apa tidak bisa kau bolos sehari?" paksanya. Ino tau kehidupan Sakura yang serba sulit dan dia juga tau Sakura harus bekerja di dua tempat untuk biaya hidupnya. Tapi dia juga ingin Sakura merasakan senangnya bermain dan kumpul-kumpul bersama teman. Dia ingin Sakura merasakan indahnya masa muda.

"Tidak bisa, nanti gajiku di potong." Sakura bersikeras. Akhirnya Ino menyerah dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura bersama teman-teman yang lainnya.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kepergian Ino. Sebenarnya dia ingin ikut. Sangat ingin. Tapi keadaan tidak mengijinkannya.

Gadis gulali itu berjalan menuju loker tempatnya menaruh sepatu dan sepatu rodanya. Setelah berganti sepatu dan memakai sepatu rodanya, dia berjalan meninggalkan area sekolah yang mulai sepi. Semilir angin menerbangkan rambut gulalinya yang terurai panjang sepunggung ketika dia memacu sepatu rodanya dengan kecepatan sedang. Namun langkahnya terhenti demi melihat orang-orang dengan setelan serba hitam yang menghadangnya. Sakura memutar kakinya menjadi miring agar bisa mengerem laju sepatu rodanya. Setelah berhenti, dia menatap bingung pada orang-orang yang kini menghalangi jalannya.

'Siapa orang-orang ini? Dan mau apa mereka?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Mau apa kalian berdiri di situ? Aku mau lewat." tanya Sakura. Di hadapannya berdiri lima orang pria berbadan besar dan memakai setelan hitam. Tak ayal membuat Sakura sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Pria yang berada di posisi tengah menyingkir dan menampakkan seorang pemuda dengan iris jelaga-nya yang siap menelan apa saja yang ada di hadapanya. Dia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih terpaku atas apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Halo preman pinky." ucapnya sembari menyeringai.

"K-kau!" Sakura yang tersadar langsung mengenali siapa pemuda itu. Pemuda yang ditabraknya tadi pagi. "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya penuh emosi. Dia kesal karna dipanggil 'preman pinky'.

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu menyeringai. "Bawa dia!" titahnya pada kelima pria berbadan besar tadi yang ternyata adalah _bodyguard_.

Dengan segera kelima _bodyguard_ mendekati Sakura. Dua diantaranya langsung mengangkat tubuh Sakura, masing-masing mengangkat lengan mungil miliknya.

"H-hei, apa-apaan ini. Lepaskan aku!" Sakura meronta-ronta. Kakinya yang melayang menendang-nendang udara berusaha melepaskan diri, namun tak berhasil.

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Aku tengah duduk di sebuah sofa dengan lima orang pria yang mengenakan setelan hitam mengelilingiku. Sementara dihadapanku sedang duduk lelaki dengan rambut raven dan mata jelaganya. Sekarang aku sedang berada di dalam rumah mewah setelah tadi dibawa paksa oleh orang-orang yang tidak kukenal. Aku bahkan masih mengenakan sepatu rodaku. Aku merasa seperti penjahat yang telah melakukan tindak kriminal.

"Mau apa kau membawaku kemari pantat ayam?" tanyaku kesal.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab preman pinky." ujarnya dengan tatapan _stoic_-nya.

"Tanggung jawab? Tanggung jawab untuk apa?" memang apa salahku sehingga aku harus bertanggung jawab?

"Karna aku terluka." jawabnya.

"Hah?" aku masih belum mengerti. Kemudian dia menunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya yang terbalut perban.

"Kenapa aku yang harus bertanggung jawab atas lukamu itu?"

"Karna kau yang menabrakku tadi pagi." aku terdiam. Masa' sih cuma gara-gara begitu saja dia sampai terluka. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan menjadi pelayanku selama satu bulan." lanjutnya yang sukses membuatku melebarkan iris emerald-ku.

"Tu-tunggu, kenapa aku harus..."

"Apa kau tau, tanganku ini adalah aset yang sangat berharga. Aku tidak akan bisa melukis kalau tanganku terluka pinky." potongnya sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab merawatku selama satu bulan. Itu hukuman karena kau sudah membuatku terluka." imbuhnya.

"Apa-apaan itu, aku tidak mau." tolakku.

**Cklek**

Aku merasakan ada sebuah benda dingin yang menyentuh pelipisku. Saat kulirik dengan ekor mataku ternyata adalah sebuah pistol. Aku menelan ludah. Hei, bukankah ada larangan membawa senjata api?

"Apa kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu, preman pinky?" tidak perlu dijelaskan siapa yang mengatakan itu.

"Hei, sabar tuan-tuan. Kita cinta damai kan." dengan tubuh gemetar aku mencoba menenangkan mereka, terutama diriku sendiri. Kemudian mereka menurukkan pistolnya setelah diberi kode oleh tuan mereka. Aku bernapas lega.

"Jadi... kau mau kan menjadi pelayanku?" tanyanya. Tapi menurutku terdengar seperti ancaman.

"Baik baik. Hanya sebulan kan. Akan aku lakukan." karna aku masih sayang nyawa. Kulihat dia menyeringai. Dasar manusia licik. Awas kau pantat ayam sialaaaan!

**.**

**Nornal POV**

"Aku haus. Ambilkan aku minum." perintah pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak mau. Ambil saja sendiri." tolak Sakura.

**Cklek**

Dan sebuah pistol kembali menghunus kepala Sakura. Dia menelan ludah. 'Astaga, sepertinya aku akan mati muda', batinnya.

"Tanganku kan sedang sakit pinky, aku tidak bisa memegang gelas." terangnya pura-pura memelas. Tadi kau begitu sadis, sekarang memelas, eh?

"Baik. Kau mau minum apa?" para _bodybuard_ itu kembali menurunkan pistolnya.

"Aku mau jus tomat. Tidak usah pakai gula." serunya. Dan dengan terpaksa Sakura menuruti kemauannya demi menyambung nyawa.

"Kalian boleh pergi." terdengar lelaki itu memerintahkan _bodyguard_-nya untuk pergi.

"Baik, Sasuke-_sama_." tanpa menunggu lama orang-orang dengan setelan hitam itu pergi meninggalkan tuan mudanya yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu.

Tak berapa lama Sakura kembali dengan membawa segelas jus tomat. Dia letakkan jus itu di atas meja. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tak menyentuhnya.

"Kau bilang tadi haus. Kenapa tak meminumnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau harus meminumkannya preman pinky, kau lupa tanganku sedang terluka." Sasuke kembali memelas. Tentu saja itu hanya pura-pura.

"Kudoakan tanganmu benar-benar hilang agar kau tidak bisa minum selamanya." dumel Sakura sambil meminumkan jus tomat pada Sasuke.

"Dan kau akan menjadi pelayanku selamanya." sahut pemuda raven itu kemudian menandaskan jus tomat yang dibuat Sakura.

Setelah Sasuke menghabiskan jusnya, Sakura kemudian membawa gelas kotor itu ke dapur kemudian mencucinya. Setelah itu dia kembali lagi ke ruangan dimana tadi Sasuke berada kemudian duduk di sofa yang berada seberangnya. Nampak Sasuke yang masih duduk santai tanpa menghiraukan kedatangan Sakura. Cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga Sasuke buka suara.

"Pinky, aku ingin mandi. Mandikan aku ya." celetuknya.

Emerald Sakura melebar sempurna. "**HEEEEEE...?**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

halu halu aku kembali lagi ^^

ini fic ketiga ku. gimana cerita ny? pasti pasaran bgt ya?

aku gk pintar bikin pembukaan sebuah cerita, mw ny lgsg tengah2 gt, hehehe.. #plak

bagi yang berkenan silahkan baca fic ini, kalo gk berkenan back aja gpp #nangis

jgn lupa ripiu ya, kalo bnyk yg minta lanjut aku akan melanjut kn fic ini, tp kalo gak ada ya aku akan tetap lanjut, hahaha #digampar readers

sampai jumpa lagi :D


	2. Chapter 2

haii minna jumpa lagi :)

tadi ny aku mw men delete fic ini kalo respon ny gak bagus, tp ternyata bnyk yg minta lanjut, aku terharu #banjir air mata.

apalagi pas baca ripiu2 ny. aku sampe senyum2 loh pas baca review dari kalian (emg dasar ny stress) karna tiada kebahagiaan bagi seorang author selain ketika fic ny di sukai para readers

oke bales ripiu dulu yaakk :D

**Eagle onyx : **maksih makasih makasih #pake gaya ipin, ini udh di usaha kan apdet kilat. ripiu lg yaak :D

**sami haruchi 2 :** aku seneng kalo km suka sama cerita ny, aku jg deg2 an waktu bikin ny. trus baca chap selanjutnya ya dan jgn lupa ripiu lagi :)

**ice : **salam kenal juga. keren? maksih ya udh menganggap fic ku keren #peluk, aku jg gk kebayang saku bs terbang gt. iya gara2 sasu saku jd gk kerja, sasu emg udh gede tp sifat ny msh manja ky anak kecil :D. ini udh lanjut, semoga gk mengecewakan mu. jangan lupa ripiu lagi :)

**ravenpink :** udh lanjut, semoga kam suka. ripiu lg yah :)

**Dhita82 :** ahaha siapin penghulu gih. aku gk tau kalo yg tentang sepatu roda tp kalo saku yang selalu pake training aku terinspirasi dr drama korea princess hour. ini udh berusaha apdet kilat, semoga bisa mengobati rasa penasaran mu dan gk mengecewakan mu. ripiu lagi yaak :D

**litlle pinkymous : **iya, di sini sasu aku bikin OOC. keren? makasih #peluk, ini udh berusaha apdet kilat cetar membahana #cipok basah

**sora chan :** ini udh apdet dan udh di usaha kn kilat. baca trus ya, jgn lupa ripiu lg :D

**hanazono yuri :** ini udh lanjut :) ripiu lagi ya

**Gadiezt Lavender :** ini udh lanjut selamat membaca :)

**imahkakoeni :** wah, hahah ini udh apdet, jgn kampanye lg nanti kena marah pak RT

**Kumada Chiyu :** ini udh lanjut, semoga km suka :)

.

.

* * *

**Spoiled Prince**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, alay, norak, typo(s) beterbangan dimana-mana**

**Rated : M**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"Pinky, aku ingin mandi. Mandikan aku ya." celetuknya.

Emerald Sakura melebar sempurna. "**HEEEEEE...?**"

.

.

.

"Cih, kau berisik sekali." Sasuke mendecih sambil mengorek-ngorek kupingnya dengan jari kelingking.

"Hei pantat ayam..."

"Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan pantat ayam." potong Sasuke.

"Terserah apa katamu. Apa maksudmu dengan 'memandikan', hah?"

"Ya kau memandikanku. Seperti seorang ibu yang memandikan anaknya. Seperti suami istri yang-..."

**Buaghhh**

-bogem mentah berhasil medarat di pipi mulus sang Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, preman pinky?" Sasuke mengelus pipinya.

"Dasar mesum!" tunjuk Sakura

"Aku tidak peduli kau menyebutku apa, cepat siapkan air hangat. Aku mau mandi."

"Tu-tunggu! Kau serius menyuruhku memandikanmu?"

"Hn."

"Aku tidak mau. Mandi saja sendiri." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menolak dengan tegas.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, membuat Sakura reflek memundurkan badan. "Dan apa kau punya hak untuk menolak?" bisik pemuda itu ditelinga Sakura dengan nada seksi nan menggoda. Sakura menahan napas.

'SIAPA PUN TOLONG AKU! SHANNAROOOO!' _inner_ Sakura berteriak kencang.

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Yang kulakukan hanyalah menghela napas sedari tadi. Sekarang aku sedang duduk di bibir _bathtub_ sambil menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi si Uchiha menyebalkan itu. Aku tidak habis pikir dengannya. Apa yang ada di pikirannya sampai dia menyuruhku memandikannya? Dia kan bukan bayi. Apa dia tidak bisa mandi sendiri? Kami-_sama_, lindungi aku dari orang gila itu.

"Air hangatnya sudah siap, Sasuke." panggilku setelah air hangat yang kusiapkan kurasa sudah pas. Tidak terlalu dingin dan tidak terlalu panas.

"Kau yakin sudah pas? Aku tidak mau airnya terlalu dingin atau terlalu panas." teriaknya dari luar kamar mandi.

"Iya." ingin rasanya aku menyiramnya dengan air panas sekarang juga.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan kini tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam tengah berdiri bertelanjang dada dengan handuk yang melilit perutnya. Dia berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Badannya yang atletis sejenak membuatku terpaku. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang lelaki bertelanjang dada dan dalam posisi sedekat ini. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang dibuatnya. Dan aku merasa sulit bernapas. Tanpa sadar aku terus menatap tubuh itu tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa? Terpesona oleh tubuhku, eh?" interupsi seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke. Tampak seringaian diwajah datarnya.

"Huh." aku memalingkan wajahku yang pasti sudah sangat memerah.

"Kenapa kau masih pakai baju pinky?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku tidak mengerti.

"Kau juga harus buka bajumu, supaya kita bisa mandi bersama." terangnya.

"_Hentai_!"

**Buagghh**

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya aku mendaratkan bogem mentah di wajahnya. Sasuke duduk terjungkal di lantai kamar mandi.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda." ucapnya kesal sambil mengelus pipinya yang tadi kutonjok.

"Bercandamu itu tidak lucu Uchiha." aku bersungut-sungut. Benar-benar dia ini.

"Cih. Kau ini tidak asik sama sekali." gerutunya sambil berjalan mendekat pada _bathtub_ kemudian duduk dibibirnya. Dia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya menginstruksikan aku untuk mendekat.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Namun tiba-tiba dia menarik pergelangan tanganku dan jadilah sekarang aku duduk dipangkuannya. Oh Kami-_sama_, wajahnya dekat sekali. Tatapan matanya itu serasa menghipnotisku. Aku menelan ludah demi menahan kegugupanku. Sepertinya aku sudah masuk ke tempat yang berbahaya.

"Sebelum kau memandikanku, kau harus menggosok punggungku terlebih dahulu." jelasnya. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan deru napasnya yang menerpa kulit wajahku ketika dia berbicara. "Aku sedang terluka jadi tidak bisa melakukannya." dengan memasang wajah memelas dia memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban. Aku tau dia hanya pura-pura sakit.

"Tapi sepertinya aku harus mencontohkannya dulu padamu ya." dia menyeringai, "Begini caranya." kurasakan tangannya menelusup dibalik seragamku dan mengelus pelan punggungku. Aku memejamkan mata sambil menahan napas. Tangannya semakin lama semakin naik dan...

**Duaakk**

-aku berhasil mendaratkan gayung kekepala pantat ayamnya. Untung saja aku cepat sadar sebelum tangan nakalnya itu bergerak semakin nakal. Kulihat dia terkapar di dalam _bathtub_.

"Mandi sendiri saja sana, dasar pantat ayam mesum." aku kemudian berlari keluar kamar mandi.

**.**

**Normal POV**

Sakura berlari keluar dari kamar Sasuke, setelah tadi dia berhasil memberikan 'hadiah' pada pemuda _emo_ itu. Dia menuruni tangga, karena memang kamar pangeran Uchiha tersebut berada di lantai dua, kemudian mengambil tas dan sepatu roda yang tadi dilepasnya saat akan memandikan Sasuke. Dengan segera dia meninggalkan mansion Uchiha yang bak istana itu sebelum sang empunya rumah datang dan menyuruh para _bodyguard_-nya untuk menembak mati dirinya. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan gadis gulali itu.

Sementara sang Uchiha yang masih berada di dalam _bathtub_ kamar mandinya masih terdiam, mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menggumamkan sesuatu sambil menyeriangai. "Menarik." gumamnya kembali mengeluarkan _evil smirk_.

Sakura berlari sambil menenteng sepatu rodanya. Sesekali dia menoleh kebelakang demi melihat apakah Uchiha gila itu mengejarnya. Setelah dirasa aman, dia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas. Dia duduk di pinggir trotoar, tidak peduli pada tatapan heran orang-orang. Sambil beristirahat dia memakai sapatu rodanya.

"Dasar pantat ayam gila. Tidak waras. Aku sudah menduga kalau dia itu orang yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau dia itu sangat mesum." dumel Sakura begitu dia sudah bisa mengatur napasnya.

"Kami-_sama_, kenapa kau membuatku berurusan dengannya? Aku sudah berusaha menghindari berhubungan dengan orang-orang kaya karna mereka selalu melakukan hal-hal di luar logika manusia. Tapi sekarang aku malah terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Dengan orang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Yang katanya adalah seorang pangeran yang sangat manja. Dan sekarang aku juga tau kalau dia ternyata sangat mesum." gadis bersurai merah muda itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Bahkan dia tak menyadari kalau orang-orang yang lewat memerhatikannya.

"**Aaaaaaaakkk**." dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ngomong-ngomong sekarang jam berapa?" gumam Sakura setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya. Dia melirik pada jam tangannya dan emerald-nya melebar saat melihat jarum pendek pada jam tersebut menunjuk pada sebuah angka.

"Hah? Jam 8? Aku lupa kalau aku harus kerja. Ini semua gara-gara pantat ayam sialaaan." dia berteriak frustasi. 'Kenapa hanya bersamanya saja bisa menghabiskan waktu selama ini sih?' batin Sakura kemudian berdiri dan segera melajukan sepatu rodanya dengan kecepatan tinggi, mengingat dia sudah terlambat bekerja selama 1 jam. Dan dia bahkan bolos kerja di toko buku. 'Aku akan minta maaf pada bos besok. Sekarang aku sudah terlambat, aku tidak sempat ke toko buku.' pikirnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana?" dengan takut-takut gadis yang identik dengan bunga khas Jepang itu bertanya pada pria berbadan gempal di hadapannya.

"Ayah bilang tidak apa-apa. Katanya karna kau baru terlambat sekali jadi dimaafkan." terang pria gempal tadi.

"Syukurlah." Sakura bernapas lega mendengarnya. Dia sangat takut kalau saja dia dipecat gara-gara telat. Pasalnya dia terlambat bukan hanya beberapa menit, tapi satu jam. Harap dicatat: SATU JAM. Tadi saat dia baru datang ke _cafe_, dia langsung di suguhi tatapan menusuk dari sang empunya _cafe_. Beruntung sang anak dari pemilik _cafe_ mau membatu dengan berbicara pada ayahnya.

"Tapi lain kali kau harus datang tepat waktu Sakura." lanjutnya. Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Aku janji tidak akan terlambat lagi. Terima kasih Chouji. Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Sakura merentangkan tangan bersiap untuk memeluk.

Pria yang dipanggil Chouji tadi menghela napas. "Iya iya." kemudian membalas pelukan Sakura. "Kalau bukan karna aku sudah menganggapmu adik aku tidak akan mau melakukan ini Sakura." imbuhnya.

"_Wakatta_. _Arigatou ne_..." Sakura merasa sangat beruntung karna masih ada orang yang peduli padanya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau mulai bekerja, jika tidak ayah akan benar-benar memecatmu." Chouji melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan menepuk surai merah mudanya. Sakura kemudian berjalan menghampiri pengunjung yang baru saja tiba. Chouji yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Teeet teeet teeeet**

"Oh.. tidak!" Sakura mempercepat laju sepatu rodanya begitu mendengar bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Padahal tinggal beberapa meter lagi maka dia akan sampai di sekolah dan memecahkan rekor untuk tidak datang terlambat.

Dengan kecepatan penuh dia memacu roda pada sepatunya dan melesat mendekati gerbang yang hampir menutup. Hingga gerbang tinggal sedikit lagi tertutup dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan-...

**Wuusshh**

-dia berhasil melewati gerbang tepat sebelum gerbang itu menutup.

"Yeah! Aku berhasil!" Sakura mengepalkan tangan dan mengangkatnya ke udara sambil memperlambat laju kakinya.

'Setidaknya hari ini aku tidak perlu lompat gerbang, hahaha..." girangnya dalam hati.

"HEI SAKURA! BERHENTI KAU!" teriak Kakashi-_Sensei_ dari arah samping.

"Sial!" umpat Sakura kemudian melesat meninggalkan halaman depan sekolah. Masih memakai sepatu roda dia langsung masuk ke gedung sekolah dan melaju kencang melewati koridor.

"Minggir! Hei menyingkir dari sana!" sesekali dia berteriak ketika ada yang menghalangi jalannya. Maklum, karena bel yang baru berbunyi jadi di luar kelas masih banyak siswa siswi yang berseliweran.

"Eits... maaf." dan dia meminta maaf saat tak sengaja hampir menabrak orang.

Sakura berhenti di sebuah belokan yang terlihat sepi. Dia bersembunyi di balik tembok dan mengintip. Memastikan bahwa Kakashi tidak bisa menemukannya. Dia menyembunyikan badannya saat melihat Kakashi yang sedang berdiri di ujung lorong. Harap-harap cemas dia berdoa pada Kami-_sama_ supaya Kakashi tidak menemukannya. Saat sedang khusyuk komat-kamit ada yang menginterupsi doanya.

"Preman pinky, sedang apa kau?" interupsi sebuah suara _baritone_. Sakura membuka mata dan menoleh. Dia terkejut saat melihat orang yang sangat dia kenal.

"Pantat ayam!" siapa lagi yang dipanggilnya pantat ayam kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Yang di sebut hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sakura tak suka dengan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Aku dari toilet." Sasuke mengarahkan jempolnya ke arah belakang. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan di toilet laki-laki?" Sakura mengikuti arah dimana jempol Sasuke tadi mengarah. Ups... dia baru sadar kalau dia sedang berada di toilet laki-laki.

"Kau tidak sedang mengintip kan, pinky?" selidik pemuda _emo_ itu.

"Sssst! Pelankan suaramu, Sasuke!" perintah Sakura pada Sasuke sambil membelakanginya. Dia sedang melihat situasi dan kondisi.

"Berani sekali kau memerintahku." protes Sasuke tak suka. Pasalnya tidak ada yang pernah memerintahnya.

"Tunda dulu omelanmu itu pantat ayam, aku sedang sibuk." potong Sakura sambil melepas sepatu rodanya. Setelah berhasil melepasnya sekarang dia memelorotkan celana training yang dikenakannya sehingga dia kini hanya mengenakan rok seragamnya yang panjangnya 10 cm di atas lutut. Hal tersebut tak ayal membuat sang Uchiha menjadi sangat emosi. Tadi Sakura berani memerintahnya dan sekarang mengabaikannya.

Tanpa menghiraukan aura membunuh dari sang pangeran Uchiha, Sakura ngeloyor pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hei, mau kemana kau preman pinky?" terlambat. Sakura sama sekali tidak mendengar panggilan Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih emosi pun akhirnya berniat kembali ke kelasnya. Namun kakinya menendang sesuatu. Dia berjongkok dan mengangkat sebelah sepatu roda milik Sakura. Bahkan karena terburu-buru Sakura melupakan sepatu roda dan celana training yang tergeletak di lantai.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Kau akan menerima hukuman dua lipat pinky. Karena berani memerintahku dan mengabaikanku." dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang masih terbalut perban sementara tangan kirinya masih memegang sebelah sepatu roda milik Sakura. Berhati-hatilah Sakura, sepertinya si Uchiha itu memiliki niat terselubung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

"Benar _Sensei_ tidak melihatnya?" Kakashi-_Sensei_ mengangkat bahu saat aku bertanya perihal keberadaan sepatu roda beserta celana trainingku. Kalau celana training aku masih punya banyak tapi sepatu roda aku cuma punya satu. Benda itu sangat penting untukku yang selalu berpacu dengan waktu untuk sampai ke suatu tempat. Terutama sekolah dan tempat kerjaku. Kalau benda itu hilang bisa gawat.

Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya sih tadi pagi? Karna saking terburu-burunya aku tidak sadar kalo meninggalkannya di toilet. Begitu aku kembali saat istirahat celana training dan sapatu rodaku sudah raib entah kemana. Mau bertanya pada orang-orang tidak mungkin karena aku tidak tau siapa saja yang pergi ke toilet. Aku juga sudah berkeliling sekolah seharian tapi tidak menemukannya. Akhirnya sampailah aku di ruangan Kakashi-_Sensei_ ini karena pikiranku sudah buntu.

"_Sensei_ tidak membuangnya kan?" selidikku karena setau ku yang paling melarang saat aku memakai sepatu roda dan training hanya Kakashi-_Sensei_.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau Sakura. Teganya kau menuduhku yang suci ini." Kakashi-_Sensei_ memasang mimik melas. Suci katanya. Jangan membuatku tertawa _Sensei_.

"Tapi siapa pun yang mengambilnya aku sangat berterima kasih, karena dengan begitu aku tidak perlu kucing-kucingan denganmu tiap pagi. Akhir-akhir ini tekanan darahku naik." tambah Kakashi-_Sensei_. Oh... ayolah S_ensei_, aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar curhatanmu.

Aku keluar ruangan Kakashi-_Sensei_ karena merasa tidak mendapat hasil. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang mengingat aku yang masih harus bekerja. Sepertinya aku harus merelakan sepatu rodaku lenyap. Dan aku harus mulai menabung untuk membeli yang baru.

Aku berjalan gontai menuju gerbang sekolah. Terus kutundukkan kepalaku karena masih frustasi atas kehilangan yang ku alami.

**Bruuuk**

Langkahku terhenti karena menabrak seseorang. Aku mendongak. Dan berdirilah di hadapanku seseorang yang saat ini paling tidak ingin kutemui. Dia sedang memandangku dengan manik obsidiannya yang sekelam malam itu.

"Yo... preman pinky." kulihat dia menyeringai. Entah kenapa setiap kali kulihat seringaiannya itu aku merasa pasti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Mau apa kau pantat ayam?" sekarang ini aku benar-benar malas meladeninya.

"Kau tampak tidak bersemangat, pinky." dia masih menyeringai. "Apa kau merasa kehilangan sesuatu?" lanjutnya. Aku bereaksi begitu mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kau... dariman kau tau..."

"Kalian kemarilah." potongnya. Kenapa sih dia suka sekali memotong perkataan orang?

Tak berapa lama muncullah lima orang dengan setelan hitam entah darimana. Mereka adalah _bodyguard_ Sasuke yang kemarin menculikku. Maksudku membawa paksa aku.

Salah satu dari _bodyguard_ itu membawa sesuatu. Aku melihat dengan seksama benda yang dibawanya.

"I-itu! Itu adalah punyaku." tunjukku pada _bodyguard_ yang membawa benda yang ternyata adalah sepatu roda dan celana trainingku. "Kenapa bisa ada padamu?" kini pandanganku beralih pada orang yang tengah menyeringai senang.

"Kau yang meninggalkannya." jawabnya. Jadi yang memungut sepatu roda dan trainingku adalah Sasuke. Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran.

"Kembalikan!" mintaku.

"Kalau kau mau benda itu kembali kau harus ikut denganku."

"Aku tidak mau." tolakku.

"Berani sekali kau menolak, pinky." Sasuke tampak kesal.

"Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu. Aku harus kerja."

"Kau lupa kalau kau masih punya hutang padaku, preman pinky."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kalau kau tidak mau mengembalikan sepatu rodaku ya sudah. Aku harus pergi." ucapku kemudian berlari meninggalkan si pantat ayam sebelum dia menangkapku. Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju halte dan langsung masuk kedalam bus. Untung saja ada bus yang kebetulan berhenti.

.

.

.

* * *

"Halo bos." sapaku pada pria berambut putih panjang yang sedang membereskan buku-buku di rak.

"Halo Sakura. Kau sehat?" tanyanya.

"Tentu. Memangnya kenapa Jiraiya _Ji-san_?" aku bertanya bingung.

"Aku pikir kau sakit karena kemarin tidak masuk kerja dan tidak ada kabar." terangnya.

"_Etto_...kemarin aku ketiduran _Ji-san_ jadi tidak masuk kerja. _Gomen_." dustaku. Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang kemarin aku tidak masuk kerja karena di sandera oleh orang gila.

"_Souka_... ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti kelelahan makanya bisa ketiduran. Kan aku sudah bilang jangan memforsir tubuhmu Sakura."

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih _Ji-san_." aku jadi merasa bersalah karena telah membohonginya.

"Ya sudah cepat kau ganti baju dan bantu aku. Entah kenapa pengunjung hari ini sangat ramai."

"Siap bos." Aku memberi hormat kemudian pergi menuju ruang ganti dan mengganti seragam sekolahku dengan kaos oblong dan celana jins selutut yang kubawa.

"Selamat datang." Kudengar Jiraiya _Ji-san_ tengah menyapa pengunjung. Tanpa repot-repot menoleh aku tetap membereskan buku-buku yang berantakan. Aku mengambil beberapa buku yang letaknya tidak sesuai dan berniat mengembalikan di tempat semula. Aku berbalik dan...

"Astaga." aku terkejut demi mendapati seseorang yang kini berdiri di depanku sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan buku-buku yang kubawa.

"Kau kaget preman pinky?" ya, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana dia bisa tau aku di sini? Dan mau apa dia sampai menyusulku ke sini?

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Sangat mudah menemukan keberadaanmu preman pinky."

"Lalu mau apa kau mencariku?" aku berusaha menutupi kegugupanku.

"Mau menculikmu." jawabnya santai.

"Kau tidak akan berani." aku mundur selangkah. Mengingat tempat kami berdiri sangat sepi, karena aku memang sedang membereskan buku di rak yang paling ujung.

"Oya?" dia maju selangkah.

"Di sini banyak orang, kau tidak akan berani melakukannya." aku mundur selangkah lagi.

"Yakin sekali kau." dia melangkah maju. Aku kembali mundur tapi langkahku terhenti karna punggungku yang sudah menyentuh rak. Dia menyeriangai dan semakin mendekatiku.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" jantungku berdekat kencang karna gugup. Dia tidak menghentikan langkahnya dan semakin mendekatiku.

"Kalau kau berbuat yang aneh-aneh aku akan teriak." kudengar dia mendengus manahan tawa. Hingga wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa _centi_ saja dia baru menghentikan lanngkahnya. "TO-..."

-teriakanku terhenti demi merasakan sesuatu yang menempel di bibirku. Sesuatu yang kenyal dan sedikit basah namun terasa hangat. Iris klorofilku melebar dan tubuhku membeku. Untuk beberapa saat aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Hingga kurasakan benda kenyal itu menjauhi bibirku.

"Kalau kau berisik, kau bisa menakuti pengunjung yang lain preman pinky." jelasny tanpa dosa. Dia menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

'Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku! SHANNAAAROOOO!' _inner_-ku berteriak frustasi. Dan saat aku tersadar semuanya sudah terlambat.

**Normal POV**

Sakura menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja mendapat kecupan singkat dari Sasuke. Dengan perasaan kesal di mendorong tubuh pemuda raven itu menjauh darinya.

"Kau..." dia sudah siap mengeluarkan makiannya jika saja tangan kekar itu tak membungkam mulutnya.

"Ck. Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan pinky." pria _emo_ itu mendecak kemudian memeluk pinggang Sakura dan mengangkatnya. Dia memanggul tubuh ramping itu di pundaknya untuk kemudian membawanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" Sakura meronta. Dia memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke agar di lepaskan.

"Turunkan aku, _baka_!" gadis beriris viridian itu terus meronta sambil memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke, namun percuma. Pemuda itu terus membawanya, bahkan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kini semua orang tengah menatap adegan bak FTV yang sedang ia lakonkan.

Saat melewati Jiraiya, pria itu terkejut mendapati salah satu karyawannya tengah di bawa paksa oleh seorang pria.

"Oi... Sakura!" teriaknya. Percuma Jiraiya. Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan melepaskan mangsa yang telah dia dapatkan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

gimana? gimana? abal ya?

aku gak menyangka fic ini bakal lanjut sampe chap 2 karna aku sebener ny pesimis sama cerita ny yg menurut ku pasaran.

sekali lg aku ucapin terima kasih buat para readers yg udh ripiu fic gaje ini, kalian sangat menentukan apakah fic ini lanjut atau gak.

ku harap chap 2 ini gk mengecewakan readers sekalian.

dan jgn lupa tinggal kn jejak dg ripiu :)

sampai jumpa lagi di chap selanjut ny (kalo bnyk yg minta lanjut) ^^


	3. Chapter 3

haii minna, gomen ne apdet ny molor bgt *ber-ojigi

seminggu kemaren aku sibuk ngerjain skripsi (malah curhat) jadi ny fic ku terbengkalai begini.

chapter ini pun bisa selesai dr hasil aku yang mencuri2 waktu disela2 kesibukan (halah) *ber-ojigi lagi

aku terharu bgt karena yg ripiu fic ini banyak, aku jadi semangat untuk lanjutin fic-nya :D

oke kita bls review dulu ya :)

**yummy : **ini udh lanjut, semoga kamu suka :)

**tafis : **yosh akhirnya ripiu :), terus baca fic ny ya :D

**sami haruchi :** makasih udh review, ini udh apdet maaf gk bisa kilat :(

**Jilan :** udah :) terus baca ya :)

**Guest : **terima kasih :)

**mayu : **ini udh apdet, semoga bisa mengobati rasa penasaran kamu :)

**ravenpink : **ini udh lanjut, semoga km gk kecewa :)

**devi. .9 :** makasih udh ripiu, ini udh lanjut semoga gk mengecewakan, ripiu lagi ya... :)

**haruchan :** salam kenal juga :) sbnr ny aku gk berniat bikin cerita humor maka gk aku ksg genre humor, tp cerita ny malah jd lucu ya, hahaha... iya aku memang terinspirasi dari sana tp cerita ny beda kok :) saran mu ttg konflik ny bs di pertimbangkan :D

**legolas :** krispy di sini garing apa beneran lucu ya? ahahaha makasih udh ripiu, ini udh lanjut :)

**sora chan : **waah kamu kejam, suka ny liat saku menderita, ahaha aku jg kok *di tabok. ini udh lanjut, semoga km suka :)

**ice :**waah ripiu mu panjang ya, hahaha tp gpp aku seneng kok #peluk, aku juga suka sasu yang mesum *di tendang sasuke. ini udh apdet, tp maaf gk bisa kilat :(

**Kucing Imut :** ini udh apdet, apakah feel ny udh dapet? :)

* * *

**Spoiled Prince**

** Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno Sakura**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, norak, typo(s) beterbangan dimana-mana**

**Rated : M**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

"Turunkan aku, pantat ayam! Hei, turunkan aku!" Sakura masih pantang menyerah. Dia terus meronta. Bahkan bukan hanya tangannya yang memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke, tetapi kakinya juga mengayun-ayun agar pemuda Uchiha itu mau melepasnya.

Seperti tuli, Sasuke malah mengeratkan cengkeraman lengannya pada pinggang Sakura agar gadis itu tidak jatuh akibat rontaannya. Dia menendang kasar pintu kaca toko buku itu dan berjalan keluar. Untung saja pintunya tidak pecah. Dasar Uchiha, kau berhasil membuat keributan karena tindakanmu menculik seorang gadis. Sekarang orang-orang yang menyaksikan adegan itu berkasak kusuk membicarakan mereka. Dan Sasuke tentu saja tak mau repot-repot menanggapi.

Pemuda _emo_ itu berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari toko buku tersebut. Dia membuka pintu penumpang dan menghempaskan tubuh Sakura di sana, kemudian dia berjalan memutar dan membuka pintu mobil kemudian duduk dikursi kemudi di samping Sakura.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana, ayam?" tanya Sakura penuh kemurkaan. 'Orang ini benar-benar berbahaya.' pikirnya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke malah menghidupkan mesin mobil dan segera tancap gas meninggalkan area parkir. Hei Uchiha, kau bahkan menyetir sendiri mobilmu dan meninggalkan para _bodyguard_-mu di sana.

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di depan mansion, kemudian keluar. Dia membuka pintu penumpang dimana Sakura berada, dan lagi-lagi dia membopong tubuh mungil itu di pundaknya kemudian membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hei, turunkan aku!" Sakura kembali meronta yang tentu saja tak di hiraukan Sasuke. "Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan, awas kau ya!" dia memukul-mukul punggung kekar itu.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Sakura di sofa ruang tamu. Dia menunduk dan mendekat pada Sakura kemudian mengunci gerakan gadis itu dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di kanan kiri kepala Sakura yang tersender di sandaran sofa.

"Dari tadi kau sangat berisik, pinky. Diamlah, atau kau mau aku menutup mulutmu dengan bibirku lagi?" ancam Sasuke sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Sakura terdiam. Rupanya ucapan dari sang Uchiha cukup efektif ya.

"Kau sudah membuatku kesal hari ini. Pertama kau mengabaikanku, dan kedua kau berani kabur dariku. Kau harus menerima hukumannya." sambungnya.

Sakura menelan ludah. "Ma-mau apa kau?" tanya Sakura gugup. 'Kami-_sama_, sekarang aku benar-benar takut.' batinnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ditelinga Sakura. "Menurutmu?" bisiknya sambil menyeringai. Sakura kembali menelan ludah.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bukan yang itu pinky, aku tidak suka baju itu."

"Lalu kau mau pakai baju yang mana?" geram Sakura. Pasalnya sudah semua baju di tolak oleh Sasuke.

"Coba cari lagi, kan bajuku masih banyak."

Sakura sedang memilih-milih baju yang kini berserakan di atas ranjang _king size _milik Sasuke.

"Nah itu saja pinky, aku mau pakai baju yang itu." tunjuk Sasuke pada sebuah kaos berwarna coklat dengan garis-garis putih pada lengannya.

Sakura meremas emosi baju yang dipegangnya. 'Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan! Akan ku bunuh kau! SHANNAAROOOOO!' _inner_ Sakura menggeram kesal. Pasalnya baju yang ditunjuk Sasuke adalah baju yang pertama kali Sakura pilihkan untuknya.

"Kau tidak boleh marah pinky, sekarang kau sedang dihukum."

Sakura mendengus menahan emosi. Dia terpaksa menerima hukuman dari sang pangeran manja dengan cara melayaninya seharian. Sasuke yang selalu bertindak nekat tentu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dia tidak mau masalah akan menjadi tambah runyam jika dia tidak menuruti kemauan Sasuke. Belum lagi jika mengingat para _bodyguard_-nya yang sangar-sangar itu. Nyawanya bisa melayang kapan saja. Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ?" interupsi seseorang. Tidak perlu dijelaskan siapa dia.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tengah bersandar santai di sofanya yang ada di seberang tempat tidur. Kemudian membuka satu persatu kancing seragam yang dikenakannya. Setelah semua kancingnya terlepas, kini tereksposlah tubuh atletis Sasuke yang tengah bertelanjang dada. Sakura menahan napas. Meskipun sudah pernah melihat Sasuke yang tidak pakai baju, tetap saja hal itu membuatnya gugup. Sasuke menyeringai melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lihat, pinky?" godanya. Dia senang melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." kilah Sakura. Dia memalingkan wajahnya yang kini sudah sangat memerah. Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

Sakura segera memakaikan baju pada Sasuke sebelum si Uchiha itu menggodanya lagi. Setelah itu dia beranjak hendak pergi dari kamar Sasuke. Namun sebuah kungkungan dipergelangan tangannya berhasil menghentikan langkah Sakura. "Mau kemana kau, pinky?" tanya Sasuke masih memegang pergelangan Sakura.

"Aku mau keluar, memangnya mau apa lagi?"

"Kau kan belum selesai memakaikan baju untukku."

"Aku kan sudah mengganti bajumu." Sakura menatap bingung pada Sasuke.

"Kau belum mengganti celanaku, pinky." jelas Sasuke.

"_He-hentai_!"

**Buaaagghh**

Bogem mentah mendarat diwajah sang pangeran manja. Dan kini Sasuke terkapar dibalik sofa yang tadi didudukinya. Wah tenagamu sungguh dahsyat, pinky.

"Cih. Aku kan hanya bercanda, pinky." gerutu Sasuke sambil bangkit dari posisi terkaparnya. Masih mengepalkan tangan kanannya, Sakura memandang murka pada Sasuke yang kini tengah mengelus-elus pipi kirinya.

.

.

.

"Tersenyumlah pinky, tidak baik cemberut di depan makanan." cibir Sasuke seraya mengunyah makanannya. Yang diajak bicara hanya mendengus sebal. "Berhentilah cemberut dan cepat suapi aku lagi."

"Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan, pantat ayam." sambil menyuapi Sasuke, Sakura menggerutu. Sasuke mengunyah makanannya tanpa mau repot-repot menanggapi gerutuan Sakura. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan tentu saja makin membuat Sakura emosi.

"Mau diapakan semua makanan ini, Sasuke?" Sakura menunjuk kesal meja makan di hadapannya. Sasuke melirik sekilas pada meja makan, dan tampaklah makanan dengan berbagai jenis terhidang di sana.

_Flashback on_

Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura bolak-balik ke restoran karena dia meminta ini itu pada Sakura. Pertama dia minta dibelikan pie tomat. Itu kan susah sekali, mengingat tidak banyak toko kue yang menyediakan pie rasa tomat. Sakura harus keliling semua toko agar dapat pie tomat itu. Saat Sakura sudah mendapatkannya, Sasuke menelponnya dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin makan pie dan minta dibelikan takoyaki. Dengan terpaksa Sakura putar arah untuk membeli takoyaki.

Setelah sampai dirumah dengan membawa takoyaki dan pie tomat yang mubazir tadi, Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Sakura terlalu lama sehingga membuatnya tidak berselera lagi makan takoyaki. Sebagai gantinya, Sasuke minta dibelikan sashimi dan teriyaki. Mencoba sabar, Sakura kembali pergi ke restoran untuk membeli pesanan Sasuke.

"Pinky, aku ingin makan yakimeshi." seloroh Sasuke saat Sakura baru saja sampai di rumah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sashimi dan teriyaki ini Sasuke?" tanya Sakura kesal. Dia sudah lelah karena dari tadi bolak-balik untuk membeli permintaan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tidak mau makan itu, aku mau makan yakimeshi." ingin sekali rasanya Sakura mencukur habis rambut pantat ayam Sasuke sekarang juga akibat ulah si pangeran manja itu. 'Sabar Sakura. Sabar.' _inner_-nya berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Baiklah akan kubelikan." dengan perasaan kesal Sakura beranjak akan pergi, namun Sasuke menahannya.

"Aku mau kau yang membuatnya, pinky." ujarnya.

"Apa?" Sakura mengernyit heran. 'Aneh sekali sih dia ini', pikirnya.

"Buatkan untukku." pinta Sasuke dengan nada manja.

Sakura menghela napas pasrah, "Baiklah, akan kubuatkan." dia kemudian beranjak menuju konter tempat memasak yang letaknya tak jauh dari ruang makan dimana Sasuke berada.

"Aku mau tomatnya yang banyak." tambahnya.

Setelah itu Sakura mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat yakimeshi.

_Flashback off_

"Apa kau tau, banyak orang-orang yang kelaparan di luar sana dan kau malah membuang-buang makanan di sini." gerutu Sakura.

"Aaaa..." Sasuke mangap minta di suapi. Jelas sekali bahwa pemuda raven itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Sakura menyuapkan sesendok yakimeshi dengan kesal.

"Dan apa kau tau perjuanganku untuk mendapatkan semua makanan itu? Setidaknya hargailah sedikit usahaku, Sasuke." Sakura masih saja mendumel kalau saja tak ada sendok yang menyumpal mulutnya.

Masih dengan perasaan kesal, Sakura mengunyah yakimeshi yang baru saja disuapkan Sasuke.

"Kau ini mengomel terus dari tadi, pinky. Apa tidak capek?" komentar Sasuke.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke hanya memandang geli pada ekspresi Sakura. Baginya merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bisa mengerjai si pinky ini. Tentu saja semua makanan yang disuruhnya untuk dibeli Sakura hanya untuk mengerjainya saja. Ini bagian dari hukumannya karena Sakura telah membuatnya kesal.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku?" omel Sakura.

"Aaaa..." Sasuke menyodorkan sesendok yakimeshi di depan mulut Sakura. Tanpa menanggapi omelan Sakura, Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk membuka mulut, dan tanpa perlawanan pula, Sakura menerima suapan dari Sasuke meskipun dia masih kesal.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang makan sih?" Sakura baru sadar kalau seharusnya yang disuapi itu Sasuke bukan malah dirinya.

"Kau juga belum makan dari tadi. Nanti kau sakit." terang Sasuke masih sambil menyuapi Sakura. Entah kenapa perkataan Sasuke itu berhasil membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Sekarang gantian suapi aku." interupsi dari Sasuke berhasil menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Dia mengambil alih sendok dan mulai menyuapi Sasuke. Sebisa mungkin dia berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat lagi Sakura." utar seorang pria gempal saat Sakura baru sampai di _cafe_ tempatnya bekerja.

"Maafkan aku Chouza _Ji-san_. Tadi ada hal yang harus aku urus terlebih dahulu." sesal Sakura.

"Aku tau kau bekerja didua tempat Sakura, tapi aku tetap tidak suka jika pegawaiku datang terlambat." terang pria bernama Chouza itu, mengingat ini kali kedua Sakura datang terlambat dan waktu keterlambatannya tidak bisa dibilang sebentar.

"Aku mengerti, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Baiklah, kali ini kau kumaafkan. Sekarang pergilah bekerja."

"_Arigatou_." Sakura kemudian pergi untuk ganti baju agar bisa mulai bekerja.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Cepat sedikit, pinky. Aku bisa terlambat." perintah Sasuke pada Sakura yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Salahmu sendiri yang tidak mengijinkanku memakai sepatu rodaku." gerutu Sakura.

"Daripada mengomel lebih baik percepat saja jalanmu itu, pinky."

Sakura terpaksa berlari-lari kecil demi menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Ini agak sulit untuknya yang memiliki badan lebih pendek. Selain itu, dia juga harus membawa tas dan buku-buku milik Sasuke. Sudah pasti dia kesulitan berjalan.

Sakura melirik sekilas pada dua anak perempuan yang kebetulan berpapasan pada mereka. Terdengar mereka berbisik-bisik, namun cukup terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Hyaaaa...itu Sasuke-_kun_. Dia selalu tampan seperti biasanya ya." utar anak perempuan berambut coklat ikal panjang.

"Benar, benar. Dia selalu terlihat keren." kini anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang berbicara.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi yang berarti.

'Andai saja mereka tau kalau dia itu begitu menyebalkan. Aku berani jamin mereka tidak akan berkata begitu lagi.' ujar Sakura dalam hati.

**Bruuuk**

Sakura berhenti karena menabrak seseorang.

"Perhatikan jalanmu pinky." umpat Sasuke karena Sakura menabraknya dari belakang. Karena melamun Sakura tidak sadar kalau ternyata sudah sampai di kelas Sasuke.

Setelah meletakkan tas dan buku-buku milik Sasuke, gadis gulali itu segera beranjak meninggalkan kelas si pemuda _emo_ tersebut.

Sasuke duduk di bangkunya begitu Sakura pergi.

"_Ohayou_, Teme!" sapa seorang pemuda blonde yang berjalan menghampirinya. Seperti biasa, dia selalu menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. Di sampingnya berjalan seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan mata lavender-nya.

"Kau selalu berisik seperti biasanya, Naruto." Sasuke yang disapa hanya menanggapi dengan malas.

"Dan kau selalu menyebalkan seperti biasanya, Sasuke." sanggah pria blonde bernama Naruto itu. Gadis indigo yang berdiri di samping Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Naruto kemudian duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke-_kun_ sering bersama Sakura-_chan_ ya." timpal gadis yang kini berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Kau benar Hinata-_chan_." setuju Naruto. "Kalian ada hubungan apa?" kini pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Dobe."

"Dasar pelit." omel Naruto. "Tapi Teme, Sakura itu manis juga ya setelah dilihat-lihat." Naruto nyengir lebar.

Sasuke melirik sinis pada Naruto. Tampak sekali dia tidak suka mendengar komentar Naruto tentang Sakura, dan tentu saja Naruto yang tidak peka tidak menyadari aura gelap yang mnguar di sekeliling Sasuke. Tapi Hinata menyadarinya. Dia menyadari tatapan tajam Sasuke pada Naruto, dan dia menyadari sesuatu.

.

**Sakura POV**

Aku berjalan santai menuju kelasku, setelah tadi mengantar si pantat ayam ke kelasnya. Lebih tepatnya dipaksa mengantar olehnya. Sudah dua minggu ini aku berangkat sekolah bersamanya. Ini berawal setelah kejadian saat Sasuke menculikku di toko buku tempo hari.

Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja dia datang ke apartementku dan menyeretku yang baru bangun tidur agar pergi ke sekolah bersamanya. Dia bahkan menyita sepatu rodaku sebagai jaminan kalau-kalau aku kabur. Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan, aku kan bukan tahan yang harus selalu diawasi.

Aku sudah berusaha untuk kabur tapi dia selalu bisa menemukanku. Aku juga berusaha bangun pagi buta demi menghindarinya, tapi entah bagaimana _bodyguard_-nya itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartementku. Saat pulang sekolah pun para _bodyguard_-nya sudah menungguku di luar kelas. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa lepas darinya. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti semua kemauannya.

Tapi sebenarnya ada bagusnya juga aku pergi ke sekolah bersamanya. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi tidak pernah terlambat. Aku ingat saat perama kali aku sampai sekolah sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Teman-teman sekelasku memberikan tepuk tangan meriah saat aku baru memasuki kelas. Aku _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Mereka pikir aku ini sedang malakukan pertunjukan sirkkus apa. Bahkan sampai Kakashi-_Sensei_ pun mentraktirku makan ramen. Katanya sebagai syukuran karena dia yang tidak perlu kucing-kucingan denganku.

Aku membuka pintu kelas kemudian menuju bangkuku. Kuhempaskan pantatku dikursi dan mulai menyiapkan buku pelajaranku, mengingat bel masuk baru saja berbunyi.

"Wah jidat, sepertinya kebiasaanmu berubah ya." sindir Ino di sebelahku. Aku terus membolak-balikkan lembaran bukuku tanpa menanggapinya. "Sepertinya ada bagusnya juga pangeran manja itu memonopolimu. Hidupmu jadi lebih teratur, hahahaha." dia tertawa keras. Apanya yang bagus. Kenapa dia begitu senang sih dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini? Saat pertama kali aku menceritakan semuanya pada Ino, bukannya prihatin dia malah menertawakanku. Dasar sial. Aku menyesal telah bercerita padanya.

"Tidak ada yang bagus sama sekali dengan keadaanku ini, Ino." sergahku. Dia makin tertawa. Aku heran dimana letak lucunya sih. Tawanya baru berhenti saat Kurenai-_Sensei_ datang.

.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke memandangi objek di hadapannya. Benda putih persegi itu masih bersih. Belum tergores garis barang sedikitpun. Entah kenapa otaknya sama sekali tidak mendapat inspirasi. Sudah hampir 30 menit dia duduk di sana tetapi masih belum menemukan hal menarik yang bisa dilukis. Padahal sebentar lagi kontes seni akan diadakan, dan kalau dia tidak segera mendaftarkan lukisannya dia dinyatakan gugur dari kontes. Dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Selama ini dia selalu mengikuti kontes seni itu. Alasannya sangat sepele. Karena dia ingin mengalahkan seorang jenius lukis bernama Shimura Sai. Sasuke selalu menduduki peringkat kedua setiap kali bertanding dengannya. Dia tidak terima. Harga dirinya yang tinggi tidak mentolerir hal tersebut. Jadilah dia berusaha mati-matian agar bisa mengalahkan Sai, meskipun hingga saat ini keinginannya itu belum tercapai.

Sasuke mengambil pensil dan mulai menggambar pada kanvas di hadapannya. Meski dia belum tau apa yang mau dia gambar. Namun gerak tangannya terhenti demi mendengar sebuah suara. Suara yang berasal dari ruang seni tari dan musik yang letaknya di sebelah ruang seni lukis. Dia mendengar seperti ada yang sedang bermain musik. Mendengar suara perempuan yang sedang bersenandung membuatnya penasaran. Diletakkannya pensil lukisnya kemudian dia berjalan menuju ruang seni musik dan tari. Dia menyibakkan sedikit tirai merah maroon yang menutupi ruang tersebut, karena ruang seni lukis dan musik memang hanya dipisahkan oleh tirai. Hal ini dikarenakan jika ada pertunjukkan sekolah ruangan itu digabung agar lebih luas.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut. Sesuatu tersebut adalah seorang gadis yang tengah duduk menyilangkan kakinya sambil bermain gitar. Dia hapal benar dengan siluet itu. Celana training yang dikenakannya. Surai pink panjangnya yang kini diikat ekor kuda.

"Pinky." gumamnya. 'Sedang apa dia di sini?', dia membatin.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sakura. Pandangannya tidak beralih dari gadis bersurai merah muda yang kini tengah melantunkan sebuah lagu sambil bermain gitar tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba saja Sakura menghentikan permainannya. Dia kemudian meletakkan gitar yang tadi dimainkannya di lantai kemudian bergegas pergi dari sana. Sasuke bingung dengan tingkah Sakura itu. Kenapa dia berhenti, padahal tadi lagunya belum selesai. Tak lama kemudian datang dua orang anak perempuan memasuki ruang seni musik dan tari tersebut.

"Kau sedang apa, Teme?" interupsi sebuah suara. Sasuke menoleh dan kini sudah ada Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya sedang menatapnya heran. Tak luput Hinata yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Hn." hanya itulah tanggapan Sasuke. Dia berjalan mendekati kanvas yang tadi sempat ia tinggalkan.

"Ayo kita makan Teme, aku lapar." ajak Naruto.

"Bukannya tadi kau sudah makan bentoku Naruto-_kun_." sela Hinata.

"Ahahaha...aku penasaran dengan menu baru paman Teuchi. Katanya dia menyediakan ramen double delux. Aku ingin mencobanya." Naruto nyengir lima jari.

"Perutmu itu bisa buncit kalau kau makan terus, Dobe." cibir Sasuke.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku kan rajin olahraga, ahaha."

Tanpa menanggapi ocehan Naruto, Sasuke ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan ruang seni lukis. Diikuti oleh Naruto dan Hinata di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura membuka pintu apartementnya. Dihempaskannya badannya di atas kasur setelah dia berada di kamarnya. Dia menghela napas kemudian memejamkan mata. Mengingat kembali ucapan Chouji saat dia datang ke _cafe_ tadi.

_Flashback on_

"Maaf Sakura. Kau tidak bisa bekerja di sini lagi." utar Chouji. Tampak sekali sesal saat dia mengatakannya.

"Apa tidak bisa aku mendapat kesempatan lagi?" tanya Sakura memelas.

"Maafkan aku. Ayah kecewa karena sudah dua minggu ini kau selalu datang terlambat. Ini adalah keputusannya."

"Begitu. Baiklah, aku mengerti." Sakura tersenyum pahit.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantumu." Chouji menatap iba Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Chouji. Kau sudah sangat membantuku selama ini." Sakura tersenyum sedih. "Boleh aku memelukmu?" dia merentangkan tangannya.

Melihatnya membuat Chouji meneteskan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Dia kemudian menyambut pelukan Sakura.

"Aku pasti merindukan pelukanmu ini Sakura." masih sambil menangis, Chouji mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu Chouji." Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung gempal Chouji untuk menenangkannya. Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Berhentilah menangis, dasar cengeng." ledek Sakura. Chouji mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" tanya Chouji setelah berhasil menenangkan diri.

"Aku belum tau, yang jelas aku akan mencari pekerjaan baru." jawab Sakura. "Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Sampaikan salamku pada Chouza _Ji_-_San_ ya." sambil melambaikan tangan, Sakura beranjak meninggalkan area _cafe_.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Teriak Chouji.

_Flashback off_

Sakura kembali menghela napas. Tanpa terasa sebuah liquid bening menetes dari emerald-nya yang masih terpejam. Dia membuka mata dan segera menghapus air matanya itu.

'Kau tidak boleh cengeng, Sakura.' _inner_-nya menegaskan.

Dia kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya. Mungkin dengan mandi akan membuat pikirannya menjadi tenang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bruuuk**

Sakura mendongak. Kini di hadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato _'ai'_ dikeningnya.

"Gaara-_kun_. _Gomen ne_..." karena melamun Sakura tidak memperhatikan jalannya, dan akhirnya menabrak Gaara.

"Hn." tanggap Gaara. "Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Gara kemudian.

"Eh?"

"Kebiasanmu yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu, pasti berjalan sambil melamun." jelas Gaara.

"Oh, ahahaha..." Sakura tertawa. "Sepertinya kau hapal sekali dengan kebiasaanku ya, ahahaha..." dia kembali tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Gaara tau, bahkan sangat tau kalau Sakura pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dia sudah berteman dengan Sakura dari kelas 1, dan bisa dibilang mereka sangat dekat karena dulu mereka satu kelas. Meskipun sekarang Sakura sedang tertawa tapi Gaara tau kalau sebenarnya Sakura sedang ada masalah.

"Kalau kau ingin bercerita, aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan Sakura." Gaara menepuk pucuk merah muda Sakura kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

Sakura termangu mendengar penuturan Gaara. Dia menyentuh kepala gulalinya yang baru saja ditepuk Gaara. Sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Gaara. Entah bagaimana caranya, dia selalu tau kalau Sakura sedang ada masalah.

"_Arigatou,_ Gaara-_kun_." kali ini Sakura tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang membereskan alat-alat lukisnya ketika dia mendengar suara musik mengalun. Suara musik itu cukup keras hingga terdengar sampai ruang seni lukis. Karena penasaran siapa yang menyetel musik sekeras itu Sasuke mencoba mencari tau. Dia mendekat pada tirai pemisah ruangan dan membukanya. Kini di depannya terpampang seorang gadis berambut pink yang mengenakan training yang dia dobel dalam rok seragamnya. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Apalagi yang sedang dilakukan si pinky itu." gumamnya.

Sakura bergerak dengan lincahnya mengikuti alunan musik. Dia berputar dengan menyesuaikan gerakan pada musik. Kemudian dia kembali bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, ke depan dan ke belakang sebelum akhirnya kembali berputar. Namun karena gerak putarnya tidak seimbang sakura tersangkut kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh. Tapi sebelum tubuh mungil itu menyentuh lantai, sebuah tangan kekar menahannya dan dalam sekejap dia sudah berada dalam dekapan tangan kekar tadi.

"Sa-Sasuke." dia terkesiap mendapati ternyata Sasuke yang tengah mendekapnya.

"Kemarin aku melihatmu menyanyi, sekarang aku melihatmu menari. Sebenarnya profesimu itu apa? Penyanyi atau penari?"

"I-itu bukan urusanmu. Cepat lepaskan aku." dan Sasuke seraca reflek melepaskan Sakura sehingga Sakura jatuh terduduk ke lantai.

**Bruuk**

"Aduh..." Sakura mengelus pantatnya yang baru saja mencium lantai kayu ruangan tersebut sambil meringis. "Kenapa kau melepaskanku, pantat ayam?" dia marah-marah.

"Kau yang minta." jawab Sasuke santai.

Sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya Sakura bangkit dan berjalan menuju _tape recorder_ dan mematikan musik yang tadi diputarnya. Sasuke hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura. Kemudian dia mengikuti Sakura yang kini duduk berselonjor kaki di lantai.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura stelah dia selesai minum air mineral yang dia bawa.

"Kau lupa ruang melukis bersebelahan dengan musik dan tari." Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura. "Aku tidak tau kalau kau juga anggota seni musik dan tari. Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu, pinky?"

"Aku bukan anggota seni musik dan tari."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku masuk kesini tanpa ijin." jelas Sakura. Dia kembali menenggak minumannya. Sasuke mengernyit.

"Kau sering melakukannya?" Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung saja, itu lebih baik dari pada kau harus sembunyi-sembunyi."

"Untuk bergabung menjadi anggota aku harus membayar anggaran tiap bulan, dan itu sangat mahal. Aku mana punya uang sebanyak itu." terang Sakura.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. "Oh...gawat, sebentar lagi ruangan ini akan dipakai latihan anak-anak seni tari." Sakura kemudian bangkit dan pergi menuju pintu keluar. Dia bahkan melupakan bahwa masih ada Sasuke di sana.

Sasuke terus memandang punggung yang kian menjauh itu. Hingga tak lama kemudian masuklah segerombolan anak-anak perempuan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sedang apa di sini?" tanya seorang gadis dengan mata lavender. Ah, Sasuke baru ingat kalau Hinata adalah anggota seni tari.

"Hn." jawabnya kemudian kembali menuju ruang seni lukis. Hinata hanya melihatnya bingung, kemudian ikut bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dilantai dengan gusar. Pasalnya ini sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan Sakura tak kunjung datang ke mansionnya. Sasuke tidak pulang bersamanya karena katanya dia harus pergi karena ada urusan. Tapi dia tidak bilang kalau akan selama ini.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke melirik jam yang bertengger di dinding ruang tengah rumahnya. Karena sudah tidak sabar menunggu akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura. Dia bersumpah akan memberi Sakura pelajaran jika sudah menemukannya.

.

.

Sakura duduk disebuah bangku yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya melamar pekerjaan. Dia menghela napas berat. Ini sudah tempat kesepuluh yang menolaknya. Dia kesulitan mendapat pekerjaan karena kebanyakan tempat yang membuka lowongan membutuhkan pegawai yang bekerja _full time_. Dia membuka lagi koran yang dibawanya.

"Kemana lagi aku harus mencari kerja?" gumamnya. Dia menghela napas.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan yang menyodorkan minuman kaleng padanya, saat dia tengah melamun. Dia mendongak.

"Gaara-_kun_." panggilnya. Yang disebut namanya hanya tersenyum. Sakura kemudian menerima minuman kaleng tersebut. "_Arigatou_." dia membuka tutupnya untuk kemudian menenggak isinya. "Haaahhh...segarnya."

"Sudah dapat?" tanya Gaara sambil duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Apa?"

Gaara memajukan dagunya, menunjuk koran yang dipegang Sakura. Sakura melirik sekilas koran yang dipegangnya kemudian tertawa. Gaara tersenyum.

"Belum. Susah sekali mencari kerja ya."

"Ada apa dengan pekerjaan lamamu?"

"Aku dipecat, karena sering datang terlambat." Sakura menghela napas. Gaara menepuk surai merah mudanya kemudian mengelusnya lembut.

"Aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya. Kau selalu berhasil melakukannya selama ini." Gaara tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tau. Kerena aku Haruno Sakura." Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua dari jauh. Sosok itu memandang tak suka pada mereka berdua, terutama pada Gaara. Manik obsidiannya memandang murka pada pemuda bertato _'ai'_ tersebut. Dengan aura neraka yang masih menguar di sekeliling tubuhnya, sosok itu berjalan mendekati dua anak manusia berbeda jenis yang kini sedang tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, pinky?" tanyanya.

Sakura menoleh kesumber suara. "Sasuke.." dia terkejut karena kini Sasuke berada di hadapannya.

"Jadi ternyata kau di sini." nadanya terdengar sangat marah. Dia menarik paksa lengan Sakura untuk kemudian membawanya pergi.

"He-hei, tunggu dulu Sasuke." percuma. Sasuke tidak mendengarkan dan terus saja membawa Sakura pergi. Gaara yang menyaksikan adegan itu hanya memandang heran.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke." berontak Sakura. Dia menghentakkan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Tampak bekas kemerahan di sana.

Sasuke berhenti dan memandang marah pada Sakura.

"Kau...kenapa kau selalu marah tiap kali bersamaku. Tapi padanya kau tertawa?" bentak Sasuke.

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke?" Sakura bingung karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengamuk.

"Kau lupa kalau masih punya hutang padaku, hah?" alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke melanjutkan. "Jadi itu alasannya kenapa kau menolak pulang bersamaku. Kau malah pergi bersamanya. Dasar kau perempuan murahan!" makinya.

**Deg**

Bagaikan terhantam palu godam, Sakura merasa sakit hati saat Sasuke mengatainya perempuan murahan.

"Apa kau bilang? Jaga ucapanmu Sasuke!" Sakura yang sudah naik pitam ikut menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Kenapa marah? Memang benar kan. Seorang perempuan berekeliaran malam-malam dengan lelaki. Apa namanya kalau bukan perempuan murahan." suara Sasuke tak kalah tinggi.

**Plaak**

Sasuke terdiam. Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi porselennya. Dia menoleh pada Sakura yang kini meluncurkan titik bening dari mata klorofilnya.

"Sudah cukup! Aku benar-benar muak. Kau selalu mempermainkanku, menyiksaku dan menyuruhku melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Kau juga sudah membuatku dipecat dari pekerjaanku. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan hukuman menjadi pelayanmu itu, dan persetan dengan para _bodyguard_-mu. Kalau kau mau menyuruh mereka untuk menembak mati aku, silahkan saja. Aku tidak peduli. Aku membencimu Sasuke, aku membencimu!" maki Sakura, dia kemudian berlari meninjggalkan Sasuke yang masih syok.

.

**Sakura POV**

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku benar-benar marah dengan ucapan Sasuke yang mengataiku murahan. Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku dipecat dan harus berkeliaran malam-malam begini demi mencari pekerjaan baru. Kalau bukan gara-gara sifat manjanya yang memaksaku untuk menjadi pelayannya itu aku tidak perlu datang terlambat tiap kali bekerja dan akhirnya berakhir dengan aku yang dipecat. Dia kan tidak perlu mengataiku murahan. Dia pikir aku mau hidup dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Kuseka air mataku yang tak henti-hentinya menetes. Aku kemudian duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang sudah sepi. Mencoba menenangkan diri. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini bukanlah kali pertama ada yang mengataiku perempuan murahan. Sebelum ini juga sudah banyak yang bilang kalau aku perempuan yang tidak benar lantaran sering pulang malam. Aku tidak pernah menanggapi omongan mereka. Aku tidak peduli orang akan menganggapku apa, karena itu tidak benar. Tapi saat Sasuke yang mengatakannya kenapa rasanya sakit sekali. Kenapa aku begitu sedih hanya karena mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke?

Aku menghela napas, kemudian berdiri. Kuputuskan untuk pulang saja. Aku terlalu lelah untuk memikirkannya.

.

**Normal POV**

Sakura membuka pintu apartementnya. Dia menghela napas kecewa. Hari ini tepat lima hari setelah kejadian pada malam itu, dan setelah kejadian itu Sasuke atau pun _bodyguard_-nya tidak datang ke apartementnya. Di sekolah pun Sakura tak melihat Sasuke yang biasanya datang sekedar untuk mengerjainya.

Sakura merasa aneh, karena entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang kurang sejak Sasuke tak lagi mengganggunya. Dia merasa sepi dan harus dia akui kalau dia merindukan pemuda raven itu. Ingin sekali dia bertemu dengannya, tapi dia juga masih sakit hati jika mengingat ucapan Sasuke malam itu. Sakura menghela napas.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali menghela napas ya." interupsi sebuah suara. Sakura menoleh.

"Gaara-_kun_." Gaara tersenyum kemudian duduk di seberang Sakura. Mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan sambil menanti bel masuk.

"Kau sudah berbaikan dengannya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sakura tersenyum sekilas. Kebisuan Sakura dianggap sebagai jawaban 'belum' oleh Gaara. Gaara menatap sendu pada Sakura. Betapa pemuda Uchiha itu telah berhasil merubah kepribadian Sakura yang ceria menjadi murung begini.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan santai menuju gerbang sekolah. Sekolah mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih berkeliaran. Hari ini dia meminta ijin pada Jiraiya _Ji-San_ untuk absen karena dia ingin mencari kerja.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi dia sampai di pintu gerbang, namun langkahnya terhenti demi orang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dan menghalangi jalannya. Seorang pria berbadan besar dengan rambut jingga dan mengenakan setelan hitam. Sakura mengenali pria itu. Dia adalah salah satu _bodyguard_ Sasuke. Pria itu menatap serius pada Sakura.

"A-ada perlu apa?" tanya Sakura gugup. Dia sedikit takut mendapat tatapan dari pria itu. 'Jangan-jangan Sasuke benar-benar mau menembak mati aku.' pikirnya.

Pria berbadan besar itu mendekat dan tanpa aba-aba langsung mengangkat tubuh Sakura kemudian memanggulnya di pundak. Tentu saja Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"He-hei, apa-apaan ini?" ronta Sakura.

'Kenapa aku selalu dibawa dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi begini sih? SHANNAAAAROOOOO!' _inner_ Sakura berteriak.

.

**Sakura POV**

Aku sekarang sedang berada di sebuah _cafe_ dengan seorang pria berambut putih dan memakai kacamata. Di sampingnya berdiri pria berambut jingga yang tadi membawaku. Aku tidak tau apa tujuan mereka membawaku, tapi pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan. Nama saya Yakushi Kabuto, saya asisten pribadi yang mengurus semua keperluan Sasuke-_Sama_." utar pria berambut putih.

"Lalu ada perlu apa kalian denganku?" tanyaku.

"Sasuke-_Sama_ sakit." jawabnya.

**Deg**

"A-pa?" tanyaku. Apakah mereka berkata yang sebenarnya atau mereka hanya ingin menipuku?

"Sasuke-_Sama_ sakit. Itulah sebabnya saya membawa anda kemari Sakura-_San_." ulang pria bernama Kabuto. "Selama lima hari ini dia tidak mau makan, tidak mau pergi ke sekolah. Bahkan dia mengurung diri di kamarnya." tuturnya.

Seperti anak kecil saja sih. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyaku. Kalau Sasuke memang benar-benar sakit kenapa tidak membawanya ke dokter, kenapa malah membawaku?

"Saya ingin anda membujuk Sasuke-_Sama_. Kami sudah memanggilkan dokter untuknya, tapi dia bahkan sama sekali tidak mau meminum obatnya." jelas pria berambut berkacamata tadi. "Mungkin jika anda yang berbicara, dia mau mendengar." lanjutnya. Dasar Pangeran Manja. Saat sakit pun kau masih saja menyusahkanku.

.

**Normal POV**

"Aku tidak mau makan! Pergi kalian semua dari kamarku, atau kalian semua aku pecat!" Sakura mendengar suara teriakan dari arah kamar. Tidak perlu bertanya pun dia sudah tau suara siapa itu. Dia melirik pada Kabuto yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Kabuto mengangguk mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk kamar.

Sakura melihat dua orang perempuan dengan seragam _maid_ keluar dari kamar Sasuke dengan membawa nampan berisi makan, segelas air putih dan obat. Tampak raut bingung terpancar dari wajah para _maid_ saat Sakura meminta nampan tersebut. Namun saat Kabuto berkata 'tidak apa-apa' mereka mengerti kemudian segera pergi dari sana.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Di atas ranjang dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang meringkuk di balik selimutnya. Sakura berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan nampan yang dipegangnya di meja di sisi kiri ranjang Sasuke. Di atas meja dia melihat sepatu rodanya yang disita oleh Sasuke sedang bertengger rapi. Dia mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke.

Sakura membuka paksa selimut yang menutupi seruluh tubuh Sasuke. "Berhentilah bersikap manja, dan sekarang makanlah supaya kau bisa minum obat, Sasuke."

Onyx Sasuke melebar saat mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dia kenal. Dia membalikkan badannya, dan kini dia melihat Sakura yang sedang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Pinky." Sasuke bangkit kemudian berhambur kearah Sakura dan memeluknya. Sakura terkejut namun tidak menolak. Suhu tubuh Sasuke yang panas langsung terasa oleh Sakura. Kabuto yang menyaksikan adegan itu segera keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika merasakan Sakura membalasnya.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku, pinky?" rajuk Sasuke masih sambil memeluk Sakura. Sakura tidak menjawab. "Maafkan aku." tambahnya. Runtuh sudah pertahanan Sakura. Dia merasa terharu mendengar kata maaf dari Sasuke. Benar-benar hal langka seorang Uchiha manja sepertinya mengeluarkan kata-kata sakral itu. Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya. Dia menatap Sakura yang tak kunjung berbicara.

"Sekarang kau harus makan, setelah itu minum obatmu." suruh Sakura. "Aku akan menyuapimu." imbuhnya karena Sasuke masih tak memberikan tanggapan. Mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura, tanpa aba-aba Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan langsung menuju ranjangnya kemudian duduk manis di sana.

Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seperti anak kecil. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekat pada meja tempatnya meletakkan nampan makan Sasuke dan mengambilnya. Setelah itu dia duduk di hadapan sang pangeran manja kemudian mulai menyuapinya. Sakura meminumkan obat pada Sasuke setelah selesai makan, kemudian dia membantu Sasuke untuk tidur.

.

.

.

* * *

**Tik tik tik tik**

Terdengar suara jam menggema di seluruh ruangan. Sakura membuka mata. Emeraldnya berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sekitar. Dia terkesiap kala maniknya menangkap wajah seseorang. Dia baru ingat kalau semalam dia tidur dengan posisi Sasuke yang memeluknya, karena Sasuke menolak untuk ditinggal pergi. Sakura menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Sasuke yang masih terpejam.

"Panasnya sudah turun." Sakura menghela napas lega. Dengan hati-hati Sakura melepaskan kungkungan tangan Sasuke di pinggangnya, kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya. Diliriknya jam yang teretak di meja di sisi ranjang. Masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Sebelum beranjak pergi, dia sempat melirik pada sepatu rodanya. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Dia menutup pintu perlahan agar tak membangunkan Sasuke, kemudian berbalik.

"Astaga, mati aku!" Sakura terkejut karena mendapati orang yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Seorang pria berambut jingga dan memakai setelan hitam. Pria yang membawa paksa dirinya kemarin.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu Sakura-_Dono_." ucapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan _bodyguard_." Sakura tersenyum maklum.

"Juugo."

"Eh?"

"Panggil saja saya Juugo, Sakura-_Dono_." jelas pria besar yang ternyata bernama Juugo tersebut.

"Oh, baiklah." Sakura kembali tersenyum. "Jadi...ada perlu apa Juugo-_San_?" tanya Sakura.

"Saya hanya ingin bertanya. Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-_Sama_?"

"Panasnya sudah turun, tapi sebaiknya dia jangan sekolah dulu." jelas Sakura.

"Begitu. Syukurlah." Juugo menghela napas lega.

"Hem, anda tidak perlu khawatir lagi Juugo-_San_." Sakura tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Juugo.

"Apa anda akan pulang?" pertanyaan Juugo berhasil menghentikan langkah Sakura. Dia berbalik.

"Iya. Aku harus siap-siap untuk sekolah."

"Saya antar." tawar Juugo.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri Juugo-_San_." tolak Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih saya karena anda telah merawat Sasuke-_Sama_."

Sakura menatap Juugo yang menatapnya serius. Akhirnya dia menyerah. "Baiklah kalau serius."

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Juugo-_San_." utar Sakura. Sakura membuka pintu mobil hendak keluar.

"Sakura-_Dono_." panggilan Juugo berhasil menghentikan Sakura. Dia menoleh pada Juugo.

"Tolong jangan membenci Sasuke-_Sama_." Sakura mengernyit menatap Juugo. "Dia memang manja, tapi itu karena dia kesepian. Sebenarnya dia orang yang baik. Dia hanya tidak tau bagaimana caranya memperlakukan orang lain. Tolong anda jangan membecinya." timpalnya.

Sakura menghela napas, "Aku tidak membencinya Juugo-_San_. Aku hanya marah karena ucapannya yang keteraluan." jelas Sakura.

"Anda akan tetap datang untuk menemui Sasuke-_Sama_ kan?"

"Tentu." Sakura tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Juugo-_San_." Sakura menundukkan kepala kemudian keluar dari mobil.

Dia segera menuju apartementnya begitu Juugo pergi. Saat membuka pintu apaertement, dia mengernyit karena pintunya yang tidak terkunci. Seingatnya dia mengunci pintu sebelum ke sekolah kemarin. Sakura buru-buru masuk ke dalam dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat keadaan apartementnya yang sangat berantakan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

huwaaa... maaf beribu maaf kalo cerita ny mengecewa kn kalian :(

jgn kapok baca fic ku ya, dan terus ripiu untuk menentukan kelanjutan ny (kalo bnyk yg minta lanjut aku bakanl lanjut)

aku bingung mw ngmg apa,

sampai jumpa di chap selanjut ny :D


	4. Chapter 4

halu halu, aku kembali lagi. gak kerasa ternyata udh chapter 4, ini semua berkat dukungan para readers sekalian aku jadi semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini :)

dan mumpung aku lagi ada selah sembari nunggu pembimbingku yang lagi liburan, hehehe aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk apdet kilat, meski gk halilintar :D

oke bls review dulu ya, :)

**azhuichan : **cerita ny keluar jalur ya? maaf deh.. :( menjawab pertanyaan km "dono= panggilan sangat terhormat untuk orang yang biasanya lebih muda dari anda. biasanya untuk pelanggan atau mungkin anak kerajaan". makasih udh review, baca terus fic ny ya :)

**tafis : **aw aw aw kita lihat saja hingga akhir :)

**you : **ini udh next, semoga km gk kecewa :)

**ravenpink : **udh lanjuuutt :) aku jg suka sasu yg manja maka ny aku bkin fic ini, baca terus ya :D

**matsuo : **makasih matsuo :) ini udh lanjut, sasu unyu ya? bagian mana nya ya? (agak lemot) ahahaha

**blackmortal : **udh lanjut kok udh lanjut :) baca terus ya :D

**Mina Jasmine :** waah Mina, tebakan mu benar sekali, 100 untuk mu :) memang ada hubungannya, makasih udh review :D

**uchan : **udh lanjut adek manis :)

**sora chan : **ini udh lanjut, kurang kilat gk? :)

**haruchan : **iya, gk di hapus kok, makasih udh review aku jd semangat untuk trus lanjutin fic ini :)

**Kucing Imut : **udh apdet, selamat membaca :)

**Motherfucker : **aku sedih loh baca review km, saat itu aku berpikir 'apa ini yg nama ny flame?'. Tapi gak masalah, karna flame pun bagian dari kritikan dan saran meski dg bahasa yg sedikit pedas. Makasih ya udh mau baca fic ku, aku senang :)

.

* * *

**Spoiled Prince**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, norak, alay, abal, typo(s) berhamburan dimana-mana**

**Rated : M**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

"Terima kasih, Juugo-_San_." utar Sakura. Sakura membuka pintu mobil hendak keluar.

"Sakura-_Dono_." panggilan Juugo berhasil menghentikan Sakura. Dia menoleh pada Juugo.

"Tolong jangan membenci Sasuke-_Sama_." Sakura menatap Juugo. "Dia memang manja, tapi itu karena dia kesepian. Sebenarnya dia orang yang baik. Dia hanya tidak tau bagaimana caranya memperlakukan orang lain. Tolong anda jangan membecinya." timpalnya.

Sakura menghela napas, "Aku tidak membencinya Juugo-_San_. Aku hanya marah karena ucapannya yang keterlaluan." jelas Sakura.

"Kau akan tetap datang untuk menemui Sasuke-_Sama_ kan?"

"Tentu." Sakura tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Juugo-_San_." Sakura menundukkan kepala kemudian keluar dari mobil.

Dia segera menuju apartementnya begitu Juugo pergi. Saat membuka pintu apartement, dia mengernyit karena pintunya yang tidak terkunci. Seingatnya dia mengunci pintu sebelum ke sekolah kemarin. Sakura buru-buru masuk ke dalam dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat keadaan apartementnya yang sangat berantakan.

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki apartementnya yang kini berubah menjadi kapal pecah. Entah bagaimana caranya semua barang yang ada di sana bisa berhamburan di seluruh ruangan. Meja dan kursi terbalik. Vas dan pajangan-pajangan yang dia susun rapi di atas meja pecah dan berantakan.

Sakura berlari ke kamarnya, dan keadaannya tak jauh berbeda. Dengan langkah gontai dia memasuki kamarnya. Dia memungut sebuah benda persegi yang terserak di lantai. Dibaliknya benda yang kini telah retak tersebut. Tampak potret seorang gadis kecil berambut pink yang tengah tertawa bersama seorang wanita dan seorang pria. Potret dirinya saat masih berumur 10 tahun.

Sakura menghela napas berat. Dia edarkan pandangannya keseluruh kamar. Pandangannya tertuju pada meja belajarnya yang terletak di sisi ranjang. Dia mendekat dan mengambil secarik kertas yang ada di atas meja. Dibacanya tulisan yang tertera di sana.

_Kalau kau tak segera melunasi hutang ayahmu dalam waktu seminggu,_

_kami akan membawamu untuk mempertanggungjawabkannya._

Sakura terduduk di lantai. Disenderkan badannya yang lemas pada sisi ranjang. Liquid bening mengalir menganak sungai di mata emerald-nya.

"Hiks...hiks..." dipeluknya lututnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kenapa nasib begitu senang mempermainkannya. Apa salahnya? Dia tidak pernah protes ataupun mengeluh dengan hidupnya yang seperti ini. Tapi kenapa masalah seperti tak pernah bosan menghampirinya.

Meskipun telah pergi meninggalkannya, ayahnya yang hobi mabuk-mabukan dan berjudi ternyata memiliki banyak hutang, dan Sakura baru tau kalau dia dijadikan jaminan atas hutangnya itu. Itupun ia ketahui karena beberapa minggu yang lalu ada orang yang mendatangi apartementnya dan mengatakan perihal hutang tersebut. Orang tesebut mengatakan kalau ayahnya kabur dan tidak membayar hutangnya. Dia mendatangi Sakura karena namanya tertera pada surat jaminan hutang tersebut.

Sakura benar-benar syok saat mendengarnya. Bagaimana caranya dia mendapatkan uang yang banyak untuk membayar hutang sedangkan dia sendiri hidup pas-pasan. Dia jadi semakin membenci ayahnya yang telah membuatnya menanggung semua ini.

Sakura kembali menatap foto yang dipegangnya. 'Tak bisakah semua kembali seperti dulu?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

.

**Sakura POV**

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku setelah tadi berhasil lolos dari aksi kejar-kejaran dengan Kakashi-_Sensei_. Aku sedikit bersyukur karena mataku tidak membengkak sehabis menangis, meski pada akhirnya aku harus berkejar-kejaran dengan _Sensei_ yang sangat tegas itu karena terlambat. Sudah lama aku tidak melakukan hal ini. Rasanya rindu juga.

**Greek**

Aku membuka pintu kelas, dan kulihat semua mata memandang ke arahku. Mencoba cuek aku terus berjalan hingga sampai di mejaku. Ino menatap heran kedatanganku.

"Kukira kau tidak masuk sekolah Sakura." komentarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh sekolah?" alih-alih menanggapi aku malah balik tanya.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja sekarang sudah waktu istirahat Sakura dan kau baru datang." tambahnya.

"Ah, hahaha..." aku hanya bisa tertawa.

"Ini waktu terlambatmu yang paling parah jidat, dan kau malah tertawa." cibirnya.

Aku hanya menjulurkan lidah. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Ino. Selain karena aku memang tidak suka bercerita tentang hal yang berbau pribadi, aku juga tidak mau kalau nanti dia jadi mengasihaniku.

**Greek**

"SAKURAAAAA!" interupsi sebuah suara. Aku menoleh. Tampak seorang pria berambut perak dengan masker diwajahnya memandang murka padaku. Pria itu berjalan mendekatiku.

"Gawat." gumamku. Padahal kupikir aku sudah berhasil lolos darinya tadi. Sekarang aku mau kabur kemana? Aku benar-benar terpojok.

"_Ittai_..." Kakashi-_Sensei_ menjewer telingaku dan menyeretku bersamanya. Aku meronta-ronta tapi _Sensei_ tidak mendengarkan. Kami menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid maupun guru-guru yang kebetulan kami lewati. _Sensei _baru melepaskan jewerannya begitu kami sampai di ruang guru.

Aku mengelus-elus telingaku yang terasa sakit.

"Ada apa denganmu Sakura?" _Sensei_ menghempaskan pantatnya dikursi. "Padahal aku sudah sangat senang karena kau tidak pernah terlambat lagi. Sekarang kau malah datang saat jam istirahat begini." dumel _Sensei_. Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kenapa kau terlambat Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang dan penuh dengan rintangan _Sensei_. Tadi di jalan aku bertemu dengan seorang kakek yang sedang tersesat. Karena kasihan aku menolongnya. Tapi karena sudah renta kakek itu berjalan sangat lambat. Bahkan kura-kura yang sedang balap lari pun bisa mendahului kami. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kakek itu jatuh terguling-guling kemudian tercebur ke sungai. Aku berenang secepat mungkin dan akhirnya berhasil menyelamatkan sang kakek. Untung saja aku bisa mengantarnya ke rumah dengan selamat." ceritaku dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Wah kau sangat baik hati sekali ya Sakura." _Sensei_ tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Tentu saja. Hatiku ini tidak tega jika meli..."

**Praaak**

-sebuah kipas kertas mendarat di kepalaku sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"JANGAN MENGADA-ADA SAKURA! KAU PIKIR AKU PERCAYA DENGAN CERITA MU ITU, HAH? KATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA ALASANMU TERLAMBAT!" amuk _Sensei_.

"Aku minta maaf _Sensei_. Aku akan menerima apapun hukumannya." sesalku.

_Sensei _menghela napas. "Aku sudah bosan memberimu hukuman Sakura. Kali ini kau kumaafkan. Sekarang kembalilah ke kelas."

"Benahkah? _Arigatou Sensei_." aku tersenyum kemudian ber-_ojigi _sebelum meninggalkan ruang guru.

.

**Normal POV**

Kakashi menatap punggung Sakura yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang guru. Entah mengapa dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sakura hari ini. Ekspresinya sendu dan matanya tampak sembab. Tidak kentara memang, tapi Kakashi bisa menyadarinya. Sakura yang biasanya selalu tampak ceria meskipun kena marah ataupun sedang dihukum. Tapi hari ini wajahnya seperti orang yang sedang mengalami kesusahan. Kakashi menghela napas lagi, "Semoga kau selalu bahagia Sakura." gumamnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Praaang**

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau makan. Kalau kalian masih memaksaku akan kupecat kalian semua." bentak seorang pemuda _emo_ sambil menampik nampan makanan yang dibawa oleh seorang _maid_. _Maid_ itu segera menunduk dan membereskan makanan yang kini berantakan di lantai.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu Sasuke." interupsi suara lain. Sasuke menoleh. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut gulali yang kini tengah berlutut membantu _maid_ tadi membereskan makanan yang berserakan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Sang _maid_ hanya mengangguk kemudian undur diri.

Sakura berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil melotot pada pemuda itu.

"Perilakumu itu benar-benar buruk ya pangeran manja." sindirnya. Sasuke tidak menanggapi dan malah menubruknya.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Sakura terkejut karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan kesini lagi, pinky." rajuknya. Sakura jadi luluh mendengar nada memelas dari Sasuke. Wah Sakura, sepertinya kau harus mempertebal dinding pertahananmu.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah bicara kasar padamu waktu itu. Kau mau memaafkanku kan, pinky." masih tetap memeluk Sakura, Sasuke kembali merajuk.

"Aku..." ucapan Sakura menggantung. Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura. Manik obsidiannya menatap intens pada emerald.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sasuke." ucap Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian kembali memeluk erat Sakura. Dia sangat lega karena Sakura tak lagi marah padanya.

"Tapi..kau juga harus minta maaf padaku, pinky." utarnya masih sambil memeluk Sakura. Sakura mengernyit.

"Apa? Kenapa aku juga harus..."

"Kau telah membuatku sakit preman pinky. Kau membuatku tidak enak makan, tidak bisa tidur. Kau juga harus minta maaf padaku." potong Sasuke. Sakura mendengus. 'Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan', gerutunya dalam hati.

"Baik, baik. Aku minta maaf **Sasuke-**_**Sama**_." dia akhirnya mengalah dan meminta maaf dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Sasuke-_Sama_'. "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku, **Sasuke-**_**Sama**_?"

"Kau harus merawatku dengan baik, preman pinky." jawab Sasuke dengan nada manja. Sakura tertawa tanpa diketahui Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia merasa lucu dengan tingkah Sasuke itu.

"Baiklah. Kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Biarkan begini dulu."

"Hah?" Sakura tak mengerti.

"Karena di sini terasa empuk." lanjutnya. Sakura mencerna ucapan Sasuke, kemudian menyadari Sasuke yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sakura.

"_Hentai_!"

**Buaagh**

Bogem mentah mendarat diwajah sang pangeran manja. Dan kini Sasuke terkapar di atas ranjang _king size_-nya.

"Cih. Beginikah caramu memperlakukan orang sakit, pinky?" Sasuke mengelus-elus pipinya.

"Kau...meskipun sakit tapi tetap saja mesum." omel Sakura masih mengepalkan tangan. Sasuke cemberut.

"Oke, cukup. Sekarang kau harus makan, karena tadi kau membuang makananmu. Setelah itu kau harus minum obat." titah Sakura.

"Aku mau makan kalau kau yang menyuapiku." sanggah Sasuke.

'Dasar manja.' pikir Sakura. "Iya. Akan kusuapi."

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke menoleh karena ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Yo.. Teme." sapa seorang pemuda blonde. Naruto.

"Hn." tanggap Sasuke.

"Kemana saja kau selama seminggu ini, kenapa tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Aku sakit." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sakit? Kau sakit apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Hn."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Teme. Menyebalkan sekali kau." damprat Naruto. Dia kesal karena dia benar-benar mengkhawatikan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke sepertinya tidak peduli.

Naruto mendengus, "Ya sudahlah. Ayo kita makan saja, aku lapar." ajak Naruto.

"Tidak bisa." tolak Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau makan dengan Sakura."

"Jadi kau lebih memilih makan dengan Sakura daripada aku?"

"Hn."

**Jleb**

10 pisau menancap dijantung Naruto.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang mulai sepi. Naruto manatap Sasuke yang kini mulai menghilang dibalik pintu. Tampak aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya, dan matanya memancarkan kemarahan.

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang gadis pink tengah melajukan roda sepatunya. Rambut sepunggungnya yang diikat ekor kuda berkibar tertiup angin. Dengan membawa kantong ramen dia melajukan sepatu rodanya sedikit kencang. Dia bersyukur karena Sasuke telah mengembalikan sepatu rodanya, sehingga dia bisa menggunakan benda kesayangannya itu lagi untuk bekerja. Sakura berhenti disebuah rumah bergaya tradisional dan memencet bel. Setelah dibukakan pintu, dia langsung menyerahkan pesanan orang tersebut dan menerima uang bayarannya. Setelah ber-_ojigi_, dia permisi dari sana.

Sakura kembali memacu sepatu rodanya kembali ke kedai ramen tempatnya bekerja. Langkahnya terhenti karena sebuah CBR 1000RR berhenti tepat didepannya. Sang pengemudi membuka helm _fullface_-nya dan tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Hai." sapanya.

"Gaara-_kun_."

"Kau sedang sibuk?" tanya pemuda yang ternyata adalah Gaara. Sakura tersenyum.

.

.

Gaara menyodorkan sekaleng kopi hangat pada Sakura kemudian ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"_Arigatou_." Sakura menerima minuman kaleng itu kemudian menenggaknya.

"Jadi sekarang kau bekerja di tiga tempat?" tanya Gaara.

"Begitulah." jawab Sakura. Sakura memang telah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru. Pagi sebelum sekolah dia mengantar susu, sepulang sekolah menjaga toko buku, dan malamnya bekerja di kedai ramen. Itu dilakukannya demi membayar hutang ayahnya yang berjumlah 100.000.000 ryo.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" terus terang, Gaara sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

"Sudah pasti aku lelah. Tapi aku harus melakukannya." terang Sakura.

"Tidak adakah yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" tanya Gaara lagi. Sakura menatap Gaara yang sedang menatapnya intens.

"Ada." utar Sakura.

"Apa itu?" demi apapun, Gaara akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa membantu Sakura, meski dengan cara membayar semua hutangnya.

"Teruslah membantuku belajar. Kau tau kan murid beasiswa sepertiku sangat bergantung pada nilai." jelas Sakura.

Gaara terkekeh. "Tentu saja." jawabnya. Dia menepuk surai pink Sakura.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau selalu tau saat aku sedang susah? Apa kau ini superman?" timpal Sakura.

"Mungkin saja." jawab Gaara asal. Tapi hal itu justru membuat Sakura tertawa, dan akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa.

Kau hanya tidak tau saja Sakura. Kalau sebenarnya Gaara selalu memperhatikanmu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"BERHENTI KAU SAKURA!" teriak Kakashi pada seorang gadis gulali yang kini tengah memacu sepatu rodanya melewati koridor. Sakura hari ini tidak datang terlambat tapi karena dia melanggar peraturan dengan memakai training dan berjalan di koridor menggunakan sepatu roda, jadilah sekarang dia kejar-kejaran dengan Kakashi.

Sakura menyelip di antara orang-orang yang ada di koridor. Dia kemudian masuk disebuah ruangan yang kebetulan tak dikunci. Dia mengintip melalui celah pintu, memastikan kalau kakashi tidak melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, preman pinky?" suara _baritone_ menginterupsi. Sakura membalikkan badan dan dia terkesiap karena melihat Sasuke yang tengah bertelanjang dada.

"Sa-Sasuke. Ke-kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?" tunjuknya pada pemuda raven itu.

"Aku baru selesai olahraga, dan sedang ganti baju. Lalu kau tiba-tiba masuk ke sini." terang Sasuke. Sakura mengedarkan pandangan. Astaga, ini adalah ruang ganti. Dan karena Sasuke di sini berarti ini ruang ganti laki-laki. 'Mati aku.' pikir Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini preman pinky. Kau ingin melihatku ganti baju?" goda Sasuke. Masih bertelanjang dada dia berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"A-aku hanya kebetulan masuk kesini. Ti-tidak lebih." Sakura gelagapan.

"Atau kau memang suka melihatku telanjang?" Sasuke semakin mendekat pada Sakura. Dia segera mengunci gerakan Sakura yang terpojok di tembok dan menaruh kedua lengannya disisi kanan kiri gadis pink tersebut. Kini jarak mereka hanya beberapa _centi_ saja. Sakura menelan ludah.

"Kalau kau memang suka, aku tidak keberatan pinky. Aku rela tidak pakai baju untukmu." tampak seringaian di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Sasuke kian mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak mereka hampir terhapuskan. Namun gerakannya terhenti karena ada suara ribut-ribut dari arah berlawanan. Sepertinya jam olahraga telah selesai, dan mereka kembali ke ruang ganti untuk berganti baju. Hal ini di manfaatkan oleh Sakura. Selagi perhatian Sasuke sedang teralih dia segera mendorong tubuh atletis itu dan kabur dari sana. Sasuke tak sempat bereaksi dan akhirnya lepaslah mangsanya.

.

.

Sakura berhenti untuk menarik napas. Dia hampir saja jantungan gara-gara Sasuke. Untung dia berhasil kabur. Kalau tidak, entah apa yang dilakukan pemuda mesum itu. Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Akhirnya tertangkap juga kau Sakura." Sakura merasakan aura mencekam disekitarnya. Dia menolah, dan tampaklah Kakashi yang tengah mengeluarkan tatapan mautnya.

"Ahahaha..." Sakura tertawa garing. 'Dewa Naga telah murka.' sahut _inner_-nya.

Kakashi mencengkeram kerah seragam Sakura dan menyeretnya. Kali ini tujuannya bukan keruang guru melainkan ke kebun bunga di halaman belakang sekolah. Sakura bingung karena dirinya yang dibawa kemari. Dia melepaskan cengkeramannya dan berdiri di hadapan Sakura.

"Sekarang kau kuhukum membantu klub berkebun untuk mengurus bunga-bunga itu. Setelah itu baru kau boleh kembali ke kelas. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti." Sakura berbalik dan menuju kebun bunga.

"Sakura." panggil Kakashi. Sakura menoleh.

"Setelah selesai sebaiknya kau ke ruang kesehatan, kau tampak pucat." setelah mengucapkan itu, Kakashi kemudian pergi. Sakura bahkan belum memberikan tanggapan.

.

.

.

* * *

**Greek**

Semua mata tertuju pada orang yang kini berjalan memasuki kelas. Ada yang histeris, ada yang berdecak kagum, dan ada juga yang menatap sebal. Dibelakang orang tersebut mengekor seorang pria berambut jingga dengan setelan hitam. Tanpa mempedulikan kasak kusuk dari orang-orang pemuda dengan rambut khas _chicken butt_ itu terus berjalan hingga langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah bangku. Penghuni bangku yang sedang membereskan buku sontak mendongak.

"Sasuke." serunya.

"Hari ini kau pulang bersamaku, preman pinky." ujar pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung menarik pergelangan tangan si pinky dan membawanya pergi. Di luar kelas, keempat _bodyguard_ Sasuke yang sedang menunggu langsung mengikuti tuannya yang kini berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

Setelah sampai diparkiran, Sasuke menyuruh Sakura masuk ke mobil dan di susul oleh dirinya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali membawaku dengan paksa begini sih, pantat ayam?" omel Sakura.

"Jalan Juugo." titahnya pada Juugo yang duduk kursi kemudi. Kemudian melajulah mobil itu meninggalkan area sekolah.

"Aku harus kerja, Sasuke." Sakura kembali buka suara, dan karena tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Sasuke akhirnya dia diam. Dia akan mencari alasan pada Jiraiya _Ji-San_ nanti, karena Sasuke yang sudah seperti ini akan sangat sulit dibantah.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura hanya diam. Hal ini tidak biasa bagi Sasuke karena biasanya gadis itu sangat berisik. Sasuke melirik dengan ekor mata. Terlihat Sakura yang sedang menatap ke luar mobil. Diperhatikan dengan seksama gadis yang ada disampingnya itu.

"Pinky, wajahmu pucat." utar Sasuke saat menemukan ada yang aneh dengan Sakura.

Sakura menoleh, "Benarkah? Mungkin karana aku belum makan saja." terangnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus makan yang banyak nanti." timpal Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Mobil yang mereka naiki berhenti di depan mansion. Kemudian Sasuke keluar dan diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Setelah kau makan baru aku akan mengantarmu bekerja, preman pinky." ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion.

**Bruuaak**

Sasuke menoleh. Mata onyx-nya terkejut demi melihat Sakura yang menabrak pintu. Dia segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, pinky?" tanyanya khawatir. Ditangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Sakura. Hanya anggukan yang diberikan Sakura. Sepertinya dia juga terkejut karena menabrak pintu.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, preman pinky. Lihat, jidatmu yang lebar ini jadi semakin lebar saja." Sasuke mengelus kening lebar Sakura yang sedikit benjol. Namun kemudian onyx-nya melebar saat melihat sesuatu mengalir dari hidung Sakura.

"Kau mimisan, preman pinky." pekiknya. Sakura mengusap hidungnya, tampak darah segar menodai tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Aku hanya..."

**Bruuk**

Sakura jatuh pingsan sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"PINKY!" teriak Sasuke. Dia langsung menggendong tubuh Sakura ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke mondar-mandir di depan kamarnya. Dia gelisah menanti kabar Sakura yang sedang diperiksa oleh dokter.

**Cklek**

Seorang wanita pirang keluar dari dalam kamar. Wajahnya tetap cantik meski umurnya tak lagi muda.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke. Kentara sekali kalau dia sangat khawatir.

"Dia hanya kelelahan." jawab wanita berkuncir dua tersebut. "Apa yang dikerjakannya sampai tubuhnya drop begitu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Setauku dia kerja sambilan sepulang sekolah." jawab Sasuke.

"_Souka_...sebaiknya hari ini dia jangan bekerja dulu. Dia pasti bekerja sangat keras sampa jatuh pingsan begitu." titah sang dokter. "Baiklah, aku permisi." dia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Tsunade _Baa-San_." utar Sasuke. Wanita bernama Tsunade itu berhenti dan menoleh.

"Waw. Ini pertama kalinya kau berterima kasih. Gadis itu pasti sangat penting untukmu ya." godanya. Sasuke tidak menanggapi. "Oke, aku terima ucapan terima kasihmu. Aku pergi sekarang." Tsunade pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Kabuto." panggilanya pada Kabuto yang berada di belakangnya tanpa menoleh.

"Iya Sasuke-_Sama_."

"Aku ingin kau mencari tau semua hal tentang Sakura." titah Sasuke.

"Baik, Sasuke-_Sama_." Kabuto bersiap hendak pergi.

"Kau mengerti maksudku dengan 'semuanya' kan." lanjut Sasuke.

"Saya mengerti Sasuke-_Sama_." Kabuto ber-_ojigi_ kemudian pergi agar bisa segera melaksanakan tugasnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendekati gadis bersurai merah muda yang kini tergolek lemas di atas ranjang _king size_-nya. Dia naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di samping gadis itu. Dengan menopangkan kepalanya di tangan kanannya, ia amati paras cantik gadis itu. Sasuke menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Sakura, kemudian mengelus pipinya dengan punggung tangan.

"Ternyata hidupmu begitu susah, pinky." gumamnya. Dikecupnya kening lebar Sakura dan ia kembali mengelus pipinya. Sasuke menatap sendu pada Sakura. Diingatnya kembali ucapan Kabuto beberapa saat lalu.

_Flashback on_

"Permisi Sasuke-_Sama_." sebuah suara menginterupsinya saat dia sedang menemani Sakura yang masih pingsan. "Sesuai dengan perintah anda, saya telah mencari tau semua hal tentang Sakura-_San_."

"Kita bicara di tempat lain." Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar, diikuti oleh Kabuto di belakangnya.

Sasuke berjalan ke ruang tengah, kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa. "Katakan semua yang kau tau." suruhnya.

Kabuto mengangguk, "Nona Haruno Sakura adalah anak dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Dulu ayahnya mempunyai usaha toko kue, namun bangkrut karena istrinya yang sakit-sakitan. Karena tidak tahan, dia berselingkuh dan akhirnya kabur bersama wanita selingkuhannya. Tak lama setelah itu ibunya meninggal. Sakura-_San_ yang masih kelas 2 SMP harus membiayai sekolahnya dan hidupnya sendirian." terang Kabuto. Sasuke mencelos mendengarnya. Betapa Sakura begitu menderita selama ini. Tapi dia selalu tampak ceria.

"Saya juga mendapatkan informasi yang lainnya..." Sasuke melirik Kabuto, "Haruno Kizashi yang telah kabur ternyata meninggalkan hutang dan menjadikan Sakura-_San_ sebagai jaminan. Sekarang Sakura-_San_ bekerja di tiga tempat agar bisa melunasi hutang tersebut." lanjut Kabuto. Sasuke kembali mencelos.

"Kau boleh pergi." titahnya. Kabuto ber-_ojigi_ kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk di sofa. Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Disandarkan kepalanya pada sofa. Dia menatap kosong pada langit-langit. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit saat mengetahui fakta tentang Sakura.

_Flashback off_

Sasuke terus memandangi wajah Sakura yang tampak pucat. Dibelainya pipi dingin Sakura. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan pada gadis itu. Terus dia lakukan itu hingga akhirnya terdengar lenguhan dari Sakura. Sasuke bereaksi karena melihat Sakura yang bergerak. Dia bernapas lega saat Sakura menampakkan manik emeraldnya yang selama berjam-jam tertutup itu.

"Sa-suke..." itulah kata yang keluar dari bibir ranum Sakura saat dia membuka matanya. Sasuke langsung menarik dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku Sasuke?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau pingsan." jawab Sasuke singkat. Semakin ia eratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Mungkin tengah malam."

"APA?" Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. "Aku kan harus kerja." paniknya.

"Kau ini sedang sakit pinky, kenapa kau masih memikirkan soal pekerjaanmu itu?" kesal Sasuke.

"Aku harus bekerja Sasuke, kalau tidak aku bisa dipecat. Kalau aku dipecat, aku..." Sakura tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kalau kau dipecat, kau tidak bisa mendapatkan uang untuk membayar hutangmu." lanjut Sasuke.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tau.."

"Itu tidak penting." potong Sasuke. Kembali ia bawa Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Aku bisa melunasi semua hutangmu itu, jadi kau tidak perlu lagi bekerja keras untuk mencari uang." tambahnya.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. "Tidak Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri." tolaknya.

"Kenapa kau menolak niat baikku, prema pinky? Aku hanya ingin membantumu." sanggah Sasuke. Dia sedikit kesal mendapat penolakan dari Sakura.

"Aku tau niatmu baik, tapi aku akan mengatasinya sendiri. Seperti halnya dirimu, aku juga punya harga diri Sasuke." jelas Sakura.

"Lupakan soal harga diri itu, sekarang kau sedang membutuhkan uang." Sasuke jadi naik darah karena Sakura yang keras kepala.

"Sasuke..." Sakura menangkup wajah Sasuke, memaksa onyx menatap emerald. "Terima kasih. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri." sambungnya.

Sasuke akhirnya menyerah. "Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, preman pinky." dia kembali memeluk Sakura. Perlahan Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke. Dipejamkan emerald-nya dan menyamankan dirinya dipelukan pemuda Uchiha itu. Dia tidak tau kenapa, tapi dia merasa nyaman saat Sasuke memeluknya. Dadanya yang bidang membuatnya hangat dan lengannya yang besar membuatnya merasa terlindungi. Hingga tanpa sadar Sakura malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan akhirnya kembali tertidur dalam pelukan pemuda _emo _itu.

.

**Sakura POV**

Hari ini tepat seminggu menurut batas waktu yang diberikan para penagih hutang yang tempo hari mengobrak-abrik apartementku. Aku benar-benar bingung. Pasalnya, aku belum mendapatkan uang yang cukup untuk membayar hutang. Aku pasrah. Aku akan menerima apapun resikonya. Kalau memang mereka akan memenjarakanku karena tidak bisa membayar hutang, maka aku akan menerimanya.

**Ting tong**

Bel apartement ku berbunyi. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang aku berjalan menghampiri pintu. Kubuka pintu apartementku dan nampaklah tiga orang pria dengan setelan hitam.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan uangnya?" tanya salah satu pria bersetelan hitam tersebut.

"Maaf, aku..."

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut kami." pria itu berkata lagi lalu memberikan kode pada kedua temannya. Dua pria yang diberi kode tadi menghampiriku untuk kemudian mengangkat tubuhku. Masing-masing mengangkat kedua lenganku, kemudian mereka membawaku pergi.

"He-hei! Lepaskan aku! Kalian kan tidak harus membawaku dengan cara seperti ini, heeeii..." aku meronta tapi tidak digubris oleh orang-orang itu.

Para pria bersetelan hitam itu memasukkanku ke dalam mobil kemudian membawaku pergi. Aku yang diapit oleh dua pria tadi hanya diam tanpa berani melawan. Karena salah-salah nyawakulah taruhannya.

.

.

Kurasakan mobil berhenti melaju. Dua pria yang mengapitku tadi membawaku keluar mobil untuk kemudian masuk ke dalam sebuah mansion besar yang sepertinya aku mengenali mansion ini. Setelah masuk ke dalam mansion, aku terkesiap karena mansion ini adalah-...

"Pinky." panggil sebuah suara _baritone_. Aku menoleh.

"Sasuke.." cengangku.

-mansion Sasuke.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke yang heran dengan kedatanganku.

"Sasuke-_Sama_." interupsi pria yang tadi membawaku.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Sasuke seraya menatap tajam pada orang tersebut.

"Kami diutus oleh Fugaku-_Sama_. Beliau memerintahkan pada kami untuk membawa gadis ini, karena dia tidak bisa membayar hutangnya. Sebagai gantinya, dia harus bekerja di sini dan menjadi pelayan anda Sasuke-_Sama_." terangnya. Aku melotot.

"**Apa?**"

"**H-HEEEEEEEE?**"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

yuhuuu akhirny kelar chap 4 ny #nari2 gaje

gimana? apa mengecewakan?

aku sempet mengalami pergulatan batin karna aku bingung sm plot ny, karna sebenernya aku bikin fic ini tanpa memikirkan plot. Jadi kuputuskn untuk mengikuti air mengalir aja, ahaha #curhat

segitu aja, sampai jumpa chap depan ya tp gk janji bakal kilat :D

jgn lupa review :)


	5. Chapter 5

haloo minna, aku kembali lagi :D

gk nyangka bisa lanjut smpe chap 5. Aku suka bgt sm fic ini, karna itu aku terharu saat baca reviews dr para readers #nangis

dan seperti yg pernah aku bilang review kalian bikin aku senyum2 sendiri (emg aslinya stres kok) :D

oke2 bls reviews dulu ya :D

**sora chan : **ehehe, makasih ya udh setia sm fic ku, ini udh lanjut semoga km gk kecewa :)

**MotherFucker : **aku gk sakit hati kok cuma sedih aja, tp gpp. Makasih udh mw baca fic-ku dan mw review :) kalo di bilang rentenir gk jg sh, aku jg bingung, hehe trus baca fic ku ya :)

**ravenpink : **ini udh lanjut, baca trus ya :)

**choco-san : **makasih *peluk, ini udh lanjut selamat membaca :)

**QRen : **makasih :) aku akan berusaha spya cerita ny gk membosankan :)

**hmm :** iya ayah saku utang ny bnyk. Mgkn konflik ny gk akan berat2 karna aku emg gk pandai bikin konflik, scene sasusaku akan aku perbanyak :)

**Mina Jasmine : **ahahaha, mari kita dukung sasusaku, kita demo aja kalo fugaku gk setuju :D

**LeeSungHyun :** ini udh apdet, tp maaf membuat mu kecewa karna di sini gk akan ada lemon, aku memberikan reted M buat jaga-jaga aja (aku msh baru jd author jd belum berani) ku harap km mengerti, tp terus baca fic ku ya :)

**imahkakoeni : **wah gk ada ya, km udh cek PM km? aku selalu bls fic km kok, ini udh apdet tp maaf gk bisa kilat. :)

**uchan :** oke adek manis, ini udh lanjut :D

**legolas :** iya karna aku emg gk bisa kalo bikin konflik, mw ny bahagia trus, hahaha *ditabok ini udh lanjut, baca trus ya :D

**ice : **iya sasusaku emg udh jodoh :D ini udh lanjut semoga km suka :)

**SSavers :** makasih :) ini udh apdet selamat membaca :)

**JilanAjach :** ini udh apdet, maaf gk bisa kilat :(

**haruchan :** aku jg bahagia, ehehe boleh2 tp gk janji di chap brapa karna aku jg mw menyesuaikan sm jln cerita ny, gpp kn :) iya makasih ya dukungan ny aku senang #peluk, aku jd makin semangat buat bikin fic ini :)

**Nyaaa :** makasih, ini udh lanjut :)

**Guest : **ini udh apdet, maaf ya gk bisa kilat :(

mari kembali ke cerita :D

* * *

**Spoiled Prince**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, norak, abal, alay, typo(s) berhamburan dimana-mana**

**Rated : M**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

"Kami diutus oleh Fugaku-_sama_. Beliau memerintahkan pada kami untuk membawa gadis ini, karena dia tidak bisa membayar hutangnya. Sebagai gantinya, dia harus bekerja di sini dan menjadi pelayan anda Sasuke-_sama_." terangnya. Aku melotot.

"**Apa?**"

"**H-HEEEEEEEE?**"

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti mengerucutkan bibir mu seperti itu, pinky." cibir Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Dia melipat tangannya di dada. Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya masih merengut dan kini berganti menggembungkan pipinya.

"Dan jangan menggembungkan pipimu seperti itu." utar Sasuke kembali masih tanpa menoleh. Sakura mendengus sebal kemudian ikut melipat tangannya di dada.

"Bukankah itu bagus. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi untuk membayar hutangmu, preman pinky." lanjut Sasuke.

"Apanya yang bagus dari situasi seperti ini." dumel Sakura.

"Kau tidak senang menjadi pelayanku?"

"Siapa yang akan senang menjadi seorang pelayan, Sasuke."

"Aku senang." celetuk Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh.

"Dengan begitu aku bisa selalu bersamamu." Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura dan menatapnya. Memerangkap emerald dalam onyx. Untuk beberapa detik mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu. Hingga Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Sakura tidak memberontak saat Sasuke melakukannya. Dia justru memejamkan mata merasakan sensasi hangat yang tercipta dari bibir Sasuke saat pemuda itu merengkuh pipinya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Dia memandang lembut pada Sakura. "Kau tidak memukulku, pinky." komentarnya, mengingat Sakura selalu memukulnya tiap kali Sasuke melakukan hal yang terbilang melampaui batas.

"Kau tidak memukulku." ulangnya. Dia tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk merah muda Sakura sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya.

Sakura masih diam di tempat mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kenapa dia tidak menolak saat Sasuke menciumnya? Untuk beberapa saat yang lalu dia terperangkap dalam onyx-nya yang begitu menghipnotis. Entah kenapa dia merasa tatapan mata Sasuke itu kadang-kadang membuat mati rasa.

"Ya sudahlah. Apa yang telah terjadi biarlah terjadi." gumamnya. Hey, kau tidak boleh begitu Sakura.

Sakura melihat pada jam tangannya. "Astaga! Aku kan harus kerja." dia kemudian berlari keluar meninggalkan mansion Uchiha.

Sasuke yang baru saja datang dari dapur dengan membawa segelas air minum bingung karena Sakura yang telah menghilang dari sana. "Kemana lagi dia?" gerutunya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura keluar dari kedai ramen setelah berpamitan dengan sang pemilik kedai. Dia berjalan santai untuk kembali ke apartementnya. Hari ini dia tidak memakai sepatu rodanya karena dia tidak sempat membawanya saat tadi ia dibawa paksa oleh orang suruhan ayah Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ternyata ayahnya berhutang pada ayah Sasuke. Kenapa sepertinya dia susah sekali lepas dari pemuda itu? Dari awal bertemu hingga saat ini. Bahkan sekarang dia harus bekerja padanya, dan yang lebih buruk dia harus menjadi pelayan Sasuke. Memangnya tidak ada pekerjaan lainnya selain menjadi pelayan. Sakura kembali menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali melarikan diri dariku, preman pinky?" Sakura menoleh pada suara _baritone _yang menginterupsi lamunannya.

"Sasuke.." serunya.

"Mau melarikan diri kemana lagi kau?" sindir Sasuke.

"Aku mau pulang, bukannya melarikan diri." sanggah Sakura.

"Rumahku bukan ke arah sana, pinky." Sasuke menunjuk arah jalan ke apartement Sakura.

"Aku mau pulang ke apartementku, pantat ayam." sela Sakura sebal.

"Kau lupa kalau sekarang kau bekerja padaku." Sasuke memasukkan tangannya dalam saku celananya.

"Aku tidak lupa." jelas Sakura. Dia mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau kembali ke apartementmu?"

"Setidaknya beri aku waktu sehari. Aku juga harus membereskan barang-barangku yang akan aku bawa."

"Tidak perlu." perintah Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Lakukan sekarang saja." ulangnya. Kemudian Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan menyuruhnya masuk ke mobil. Sakura hanya mendengus sebal. Dia benar-benar lelah untuk sekedar bertengkar dengannya, sehingga akhirnya dia pasrah.

.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah apaertement berlantai 4. Tidak mewah memang, tapi setidaknya cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali. Sakura mana sanggup menyewa apartement yang lebih mahal dari ini. Ini adalah apartement yang paling murah, dan Sakura sudah cukup sulit untuk membayarnya tiap bulan. Yang penting untuknya adalah dia bisa tidur dengan nyaman tanpa harus mengemper di toko orang.

Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya, dan masuk ke dalam. Diikuti oleh Sasuke yang mengekor di belakangnya. Sedangkan para _bodyguard_-nya ia suruh menunggu di luar. Dasar kejam kau Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya dan lagi-lagi Sasuke mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku, ayam?" gerutu Sakura sebal karena Sasuke yang terus mengekorinya dari tadi.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau tidak kabur." terang Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan raut merengut dari Sakura.

Setelah membuka pintu kamar, Sakura mengambil koper yang ia letakkan di atas lemari kemudian mulai berkemas. Sasuke duduk di atas ranjang sederhana milik Sakura sambil menunggu gadis itu berkemas. Di edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mengamati isi ruangan tersebut.

"Kamarmu kecil sekali, pinky. Bahkan lebih kecil dari kamar mandiku." celetuk Sasuke.

"Kamar mandimu saja yang kelewat besar, Sasuke." sela Sakura tanpa menghentikan kegiatan berkemasnya. Dia mondar-mandir ke sana kemari memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper. Setelah memastikan kalau tidak ada yang tertinggal dia memanggil Sasuke.

"Ayo." katanya.

"Hanya segitu? Kau sudah membawa semua barang-barangmu?" Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya melihat koper yang dibawa Sakura. Sakura memang tidak membawa banyak barang. Dia hanya membawa barang-barang yang sekiranya perlu saja, sehingga dia hanya membawa satu koper saja untuk dibawa kerumah Sasuke.

"Iya." Sakura kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang. Setelah berada di samping Sakura, dia mengambil alih koper yang dibawa Sakura kemudian membawanya. Sakura sempat terheran dengan tingkahnya, tapi toh dia tidak menolaknya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura membelai lembut rambut raven yang ada di pangkuannya. Napasnya yang teratur dan obsidiannya yang terpejam menandakan bahwa sang empunya telah tertidur lelap. Sakura mengamati wajah yang ada di pangkuannya tersebut. Ekspresi yang biasanya angkuh itu kini terlihat begitu polos. Seperti bayi yang tanpa dosa dan terlihat begitu damai.

Perlahan-lahan agar tak membangunkan Sasuke, diangkat kepala raven itu dan diletakkannya di atas bantal. Setelah menyelimuti Sasuke, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dia merasakan haus menyerang kerongkongannya, sehingga dia ingin memuaskan dahaganya. Gadis gulali itu membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil botol air bening yang ada di sana. Dia menuangkan air itu dalam gelas dan menenggak habis isinya, kemudian meletakkan kembali botol itu dalam kulkas. Dia menutup pintu kulkas dan berbalik-..

"Mati aku." kagetnya saat dia berbalik sudah ada orang berdiri di depannya. "Juugo-_san_." serunya. Dia mengelus dadanya yang hampir saja kena serangan jantung. 'Kenapa dia selalu muncul tiba-tiba sih?', pikir Sakura.

"Maaf mengagetkan anda Sakura-_dono_." sesalnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Juugo-_san_." sakura tersenyum. "Anda juga haus?" tanyanya sekedar basa-basi.

"Tidak. Tadi saya kebetulan lewat dan melihat suara berisik dari dapur, karena itu saya kemari." terangnya. Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Apa Sasuke-_sama _sudah tidur?" tanya Juugo.

"Iya. Dan sepertinya tidurnya sangat nyenyak." jawab Sakura.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." komentar Juugo. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Juugo tak mengerti.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, sepertinya anda sangat memperhatikan Sasuke ya Juugo-_san_." Sakura kembali tersenyum.

"Saya hanya ingin menjaga dan melindunginya." jelas Juugo.

Sakura menarik kursi dekat meja makan kemudian menghempaskan pantatnya. "Sasuke pasti senang jika mengetahui anda yang begitu menyayanginya." komentar Sakura lagi. "Duduklan Juugo-_san_." tawarnya. Juugo menarik kursi yang ada di sudut meja kemudian duduk berdiagonal dengan Sakura.

"Justru saya yang berterima kasih padanya, Sakura-_dono_." sanggah Juugo.

"Apa maksud anda, Juugo-_san_?" Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Karena berkat Sasuke-_sama_ saya masih hidup hingga sekarang. Jika saya tak bertemu dengannya entah apa yang terjadi pada saya." sambung Juugo. Sakura diam memerhatikan Juugo, menanti dia melanjutkannya. Juugo kemudian mulai bercerita.

_Flashback on_

Juugo masih berumur 8 tahun saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia akibat penyakit TBC. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa dia hidup luntang-lantung di jalanan dengan mengharapkan belas kasihan dari orang-orang. Saat itu Sasuke masih berumur 6 tahun ketika menemukan Juugo yang sekarat karena kelaparan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya polos dengan wajah iba. Juugo hanya menatap sayu padanya, karena jangankan menjawab, sekedar mengangkat badan saja dia tidak sanggup.

"Apa kau lapar?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan lemah oleh Juugo. Sasuke kecil yang merasa kasihan kemudian memberikan roti isi yang baru dibelinya dari supermarket. Juugo menerima roti itu dan memakannya dengan lahap. Sasuke tersenyum gembira melihat Juugo yang melahap habis roti pemberiannya, dan akhirnya dia memberikan semua rotinya pada Juugo dan Juugo pun kembali menandaskan roti tersebut. Dia memang benar-benar kelaparan karena sudah tiga hari dia tidak makan.

"Sasuke, sedang apa kau di situ?" interupsi sebuah suara. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati sang kakak tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"_Nii_-_san_, bolehkan aku membawanya ikut bersama kita?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Jangan macam-macam Sasuke, nanti _Tou_-_san_ bisa marah kalau tau kau membawa orang asing ke rumah." larang sang kakak.

"Tapi dia sekarat _Nii_-_san_. Kalau dia dibiarkan begitu saja dia bisa mati." rupanya Sasuke kecil masih pantang menyerah. "Boleh ya _Nii_-_san_." bujuknya. Sang kakak menghela napas dan akhirnya menyerah dengan bujukan sang adik tercinta. Dia akhirnya mengijinkan Sasuke membawa Juugo pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, apa yang ditakutkan sang kakak benar-benar terjadi. Ayah mereka marah karena Sasuke membawa orang tak dikenal pulang ke rumah. Sasuke kecil menangis sambil memeluk kaki ayahnya, mencoba membujuk sang ayah agar mengijinkan Juugo tinggal.

"Tolong ijinkan Juugo tinggal di sini _Tou_-_san_. Kasihan dia. Dia bisa mati kelaparan dan kedinginan jika dibiarkan tinggal di luar. Sasu janji Sasu akan merawatnya dengan baik. Sasu akan rajin memberinya makan, dan Sasu juga akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah. Sasu juga tidak keberatan berbagi kamar dengannya." mohon Sasuke.

"Sasuke, dia bukan hewan peliharaan." sela sang kakak. Dia _sweatdrop_ saat sasuke berkata seolah-olah Juugo adalah anjing yang baru di pungutnya.

"Tolong ijinkan dia tinggal di sini _Tou_-_san_." Sasuke kembali merajuk tanpa menghiraukan ucapan kakaknya. Akhirnya sang ayah pun menyerah dan mengijinkan Juugo tinggal.

"Baiklah, dia boleh tinggal di sini." serunya.

"Terima kasih _Tou_-_san_." utar Sasuke gembira sambil kembali memeluk kaki sang ayah, karena memang tinggi badan Sasuke hanya sebatas itu.

"Dan dia bisa tidur di kamar lain. Kau tidak perlu berbagi kamar dengannya." tambah ayahnya. Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Juugo yang melihat adegan itu hanya termangu. Tanpa sadar dia menitikan air mata.

_Flashback off_

Juugo tersenyum saat membayangkan kejadian itu. Sakura yang menyimak cerita Juugo pun ikut tersenyum. Dia tak menyangka kalau Sasuke ternyata mempunyai sisi lembut.

"Sambil menangis Sasuke-_sama_ memohon untuk saya yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapa ini. Saya benar-benar teharu. Sejak saat itu saya berjanji pada diri saya sendiri, kalau saya akan selalu menjaga dan melindunginya." sambung Juugo.

"Untuk itukah anda menjadi _bodyguard_-nya?" tanya Sakura. Juugo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Saya selalu memperhatikan Sasuke-_sama_. Dia memang manja dan menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat kesepian. Terkadang saya melihat Sasuke-_sama_ duduk termenung sambil melamun." Sakura mengernyit.

"_Ano_...kalau boleh tau, kemana orangtua Sasuke?" ragu-ragu Sakura bertanya, karena setiap kali dia ke rumah ini dia tidak pernah melihat ibu maupun ayah Sasuke.

"Dari cerita yang kudengar, Mikoto-_sama_ meninggal sehari setelah melahirkan Sasuke-_sama_. Fugaku-_sama_ selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga jarang pulang, jadi Sasuke-_sama_ tinggal di rumah bersama Itachi-_sama_."

"Siapa itu Itachi?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Itachi-_sama_ adalah anak sulung Fugaku-_sama_. Sasuke-_sama_ sangat menyayanginya, dan dulu mereka sangat dekat." terang Juugo.

"Dulu?" Sakura kembali bertanya. Wah, kau kepo sekali ya Sakura.

"Sebelum Itachi-_sama_ pergi dari rumah ini." Sakura mengernyit.

"Pergi? Kenapa dia pergi dari rumah ini?" Sakura makin penasaran.

"Itu..."

"Juugo." interupsi seseorang sebelum Juugo selesai bicara. Baik Sakura maupun Juugo menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kabuto-_san_." seru Juugo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini malam-malam begini?" interogasi Kabuto. Dia melirik pada Sakura.

"Saya..."

"Juugo-_san_ hanya menemaniku ngobrol karena aku tidak bisa tidur." bela Sakura. Dia tidak ingin Juugo mendapat masalah gara-gara hal sepele.

Kabuto mengangguk mengerti, "Kau segeralah kembali ke kamarmu Juugo, aku rasa Sasuke-_sama _tidak akan senang jika melihatmu bersama sakura-_san_." utarnya.

Juugo mengangguk lalu pamit dan beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang masih duduk di sana. Setelah memastikan Juugo pergi, Kabuto menganggukkan kepala pada Sakura kemudian ikut pergi.

Karena merasa tidak ada kepentingan lagi di dapur Sakura pun memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya. Kamar yang tadi di tunjukkan oleh Sasuke untuk ia tempati sementara dia bekerja di mansion Uchiha.

Saat melewati kamar Sasuke, Sakura merasa tergelitik untuk sekedar melihat pemuda itu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke sebentar sebelum dia kembali ke kamarnya. Perlahan dia membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan memasuki kamar mewah itu. Tampak Sasuke yang sedang terlelap. Sakura mendekati ranjang _king size _itu dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Tangannya bergerak mendekati paras tampan itu dan mengelus pipinya.

"Kau harus di hukum, pinky." Sakura terkesiap demi mendengar Sasuke berucap. Dia amati betul-betul Sasuke. Masih terlelap.

"Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan. Saat bermimpi pun kau masih saja menjajahku." gerutu Sakura. Dia menjitak kepala pantat ayam Sasuke, dan hal itu menimbulkan gerakan pada Sasuke. Sakura terdiam. Menanti. Tidak ada reaksi yang menunjukkan kalau Sasuke terbangun. Sakura bernapas lega kemudian membenarkan letak selimut Sasuke, setelah itu dia keluar dari kamar pemuda itu lalu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura menyibakkan tirai yang menutupi jendela. Sinar matahari langsung menerobos masuk melewati kaca dan dalam sekejap membuat suasana menjadi terang benderang. Sakura berbalik dan berjalan mendekati seseorang yang masih telelap di atas ranjang _king size_-nya. Sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan silaunya sinar matahari yang memenuhi kamarnya. Dia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh tersebut.

"Bangun pangeran manja! Kau harus pergi ke sekolah." serunya pada pemuda raven yang masih terlelap itu. Sakura menanti beberapa saat, namun tak ada reaksi dari pemuda tersebut.

"Bangun Sasuke! Kau harus segera siap-siap untuk ke sekolah." Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke untuk membangunkannya. "Sasuke! Bangun Sasuke!" masih pantang menyerah Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

**Greep**

"Kyaaaaa..."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura tertarik ke depan karena ada yang menarik pergelangan tangannya. Sakura terhuyung dan jatuh di atas ranjang. Kini dirinya terbaring di ranjang dengan Sasuke yang berada di atasnya. Menimpa tubuhnya. Sasuke mengunci gerakan Sakura dengan cara memeluknya.

"Mana ciuman selamat pagi untukku, preman pinky?" tanyanya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Sakura gelagapan. Pasalnya saat ini mereka dalam posisi yang sangat dekat.

"Kau harus memberiku ciuman selamat pagi tiap kali membangunkanku, pinky." jelas Sasuke. Sakura melotot.

"A-apa? Aku tidak mau." tolak Sakura.

"Kau harus melakukannya." titah Sasuke. "Kalau kau tak mau melakukannya, kau harus memandikanku." ancamnya.

"A-apa?" pekik Sakura. Tampak seringai diwajah tampan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau menciummu. Dan aku juga tidak sudi memandikanmu." Sasuke merengut sebal karena Sakura membantah perintahnya. Dia tidak suka penolakan.

"Pilihannya hanya ada dua pinky. Memberikan ciuman selamat pagi untukku atau memandikanku."

"Aku tidak harus menuruti perintahmu pantat ayam." bantah Sakura.

"Tapi kau harus. Apa kau lupa kalau sekarang kau bekerja unutkku." timpal Sasuke.

**Deg**

Sakura terdiam. Dia tampak berpikir. 'Ini semua gara-gara ayah sialan itu. Awas kau ya tua bangka." rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Berkali-kali dia mengutuki ayahnya karena telah membuatnya masuk dalam kandang singa.

"Jadi kau pilih yang mana pinky?" Sasuke bertanya. Dia menyeriangai senang.

Sakura mengerak-gerakkan matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, sedang berpikir. Sementara Sasuke hanya menelengkan kepalanya menanti jawaban Sakura. Dia tidak begitu peduli apa yang akan dipilih oleh Sakura. Toh dua-duanya tetap menguntungkannya. Dasar licik kau Uchiha.

"Baiklah. Aku..." ucapan Sakura menggantung. "Aku pilih yang pertama." jawabnya. Dia memalingkan wajah yang memerah. Tampak sekali sedang menahan malu.

"Pilihan bagus pinky." Sasuke menyeriangai. "Meskipun aku agak kecewa dengan pilihanmu itu." dia tampak kecewa. Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura mencekik hingga mati Sasuke sekarang juga.

"Lalu? Tunggu apa lagi?" lanjutnya. Sakura mengerti apa maksudnya, namun dia masih bergeming.

"Kenapa? Kau malu?" seperti mengerti isi Sakura, Sasuke menebak. "Bukankah kita sudah pernah melakukannya, preman pinky? Kemarin juga..."

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti demi merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di bibirnya. Untuk sekejap Sasuke dapat merasakan deru napas gadis itu menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Tidak lama, karena Sakura memang hanya menciumnya sekilas kemudian segera melepas ciumannya.

"Sudah kulakukan. Kau puas?" kesal Sakura.

"Belum."

"Apa?"

Sasuke cepat memperpendek jarak antara mereka, sehingga wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti. "Kalau hanya begitu aku tidak akan puas pinky." perlahan Sasuke merengkuh wajah Sakura.

"Sa..su..ke.." gadis itu gugup mendapat perlakuan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sakura. Emerald Sakura membulat. Dia memberontak ingin lepas tapi buru-buru ditahan oleh Sasuke.

Disela mengulum dan melumat, Sasuke jilat permukaan lembut bibir Sakura.

"Mmmph...Sasu.." Sakura hendak menolak, tapi hal itu justru dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura.

Sakura berontak, merasa tak nyaman dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Berulang kali lidahnya menolak pergerakan lidah Sasuke yang hendak menjelajah isi mulutnya. Namun bukan Sasuke jika mudah menyerah begitu saja. Dia terus memaksa lidahnya untuk masuk dalam rongga mulut Sakura, hingga akhirnya Sakura yang merasa kewalahan menyerah dan membiarkan Sasuke menginvansi mulutnya.

Sasuke menyeriangai disela ciumannya. Dia senang karena Sakura tak lagi berontak. Dia pejamkan matanya dan tanpa sadar Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama. Menikmati ciuman Sasuke.

Terus dia lumat bibir lembut Sakura, hingga dia merasa pasokan udara benar-benar habis baru ia lepaskan ciumannya.

"Itu baru ciuman yang benar pinky. Aku baru akan merasa puas jika kau melakukannya seperti itu." terang Sasuke seusai pagutan sembari mengatur napasnya yang terengah. Dia tatap Sakura yang kini salah tingkah dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sasuke tersenyum mendapati reaksi Sakura. Sepertinya pagi ini _mood_-mu benar-benar bagus ya Sasuke.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya yang menimpa Sakura kemudian berdiri di tepi ranjang. "Tunggu aku. Mulai sekarang kita ke sekolah bersama." titahnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di ujung ruangan.

Sakura turun dari ranjang dan menuju lemari pakaian Sasuke. Dia menyiapkan seragam Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan kamar pangeran manja itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa kau sedang senang, Teme?" tanya pemuda blonde pada pemuda raven di hadapannya. Dia tampak bingung karena sedari pagi kelakuan teman sepermainannya itu benar-benar aneh.

"Minggir Naruto. Kau menghalangi pandanganku." sela pemuda raven itu. Dengan perasaan dongkol pemuda blonde tadi menyingkir dari hadapan pemuda raven dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ahaha...sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan pinky?" gumam pemuda raven itu. Naruto melohok. Bahkan sekarang pemuda raven itu terkekeh.

"Kau lihat, Hinata-_chan_. Sasuke sudah gila." gerutu Naruto pada gadis indigo yang duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata tersebut hanya melirik sekilas Sasuke yang senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Wah..kau ketahuan Sakura. Makanya jangan curang." dan Sasuke kembali terkekeh. Mendengar sebuah nama meluncur dari mulut Sasuke secara reflek Naruto menoleh. Dia menatap Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum dengan pandangannya yang menatap seberang. Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, dan tampaklah di lapangan Sakura yang sedang dihukum oleh Kakashi. Beberapa kali Kakashi menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sakura, mungkin sedang menasehati.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, kemudian kembali lagi pada Sakura. Dia menautkan kedua alisnya, menatap intens Sakura yang berada di lapangan. Tampak adanya kemarahan yang terpancar dari wajah yang biasanya tampak ceria tersebut, dan Hinata menyadarinya. Dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis tengah berjalan santai melewati koridor. Surai merah mudanya yang tergerai melambai-lambai mengikuti gerakannya. Hari ini dia bebas dari hukuman karena tidak datang terlambat. Jadi dia berniat untuk menyusup ruang seni. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak ke sana karena harus menjalankan hukuman dari Kakashi. Dan mumpung Sasuke juga sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok dia memanfaatkan kesempatan langka ini. Maklum, semenjak menjadi pelayan pemuda _emo_ itu Sakura tidak pernah lepas darinya barang sejenakpun. Sasuke akan memonopolinya begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Jadi dia harus pandai-pandai mencari kesempatan.

Sakura berjalan melewati halaman belakang sekolah, karena memang letak ruang seni bersebelahan dengan ruang olahraga yang terletak di sekolah bagian belakang. Dia melihat seorang pemuda blonde tengah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Karena penasaran, dia menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Ternyata benar. Kau adalah teman Sasuke kan." serunya. Pemuda yang dimaksud menoleh.

"Oh Sakura-_chan_." serunya. "Ah, boleh kan aku memanggilmu begitu?" pemuda tadi nyengir lebar.

"Tentu." Sakura menanggapi. "Kau..."

"Naruto." sela pemuda tadi.

"Naruto." ulang Sakura. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin menyendiri saja." jawab Naruto. "Kau sendiri?" dia balik bertanya.

"Tadi aku kebetulan lewat sini dan melihatmu duduk sendiri, jadi aku kemari, hehehe." Sakura menjelaskan. Naruto hanya memonyongkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O'.

"Begitu rupanya. Tumben sekali kau tidak mengenakan celana trainingmu dan sepatu roda kebanggaanmu itu, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Aah _etto_...Sasuke tidak mengijinkanku memakainya." mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, air muka Naruto berubah.

"Sepertinya kau dekat sekali dengan Teme ya, Sakura-_chan_." itu adalah pernyataan.

"Ti-tidak juga. Itu karna sekarang aku bekerja padanya kami jadi sering terlihat bersama." Sakura jadi gugup karna Naruto bertanya begitu. Karna dia sendiri pun tak yakin kalau dia dan Sasuke dekat.

"Hmm, begitu. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak menganggap begitu ya." sanggah Naruto. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Ah, tidak." Naruto nyengir. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan bersama? Kita ajak Sasuke dan Hinata. Bagaimana?" usul Naruto.

"_Etto_...aku tidak..."

"Oh ayolah..." bujuk Naruto. "Aku yang akan bilang pada Teme. Mau ya? Mau ya?" kini Naruto memaksa.

"Aaa..."

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Besok kita akan pergi ke Konoha's Zone." putus Naruto seenaknya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Naruto..."

"Sampai jumpa Sakura-_chan_." Sakura bahkan belum mengiyakan saat dia pergi dari tempat itu sambil melambai padanya. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke menatap bosan pada objek di hadapannya. Dua orang anak manusia berbeda jenis yang sedang serius pada permainan. Seorang pemuda blonde tengah khusyuk membidik sasaran di depannya. Sudah berkali-kali dia mencoba menembak pada kaleng-kaleng yang bertumpuk pada konter tapi selalu meleset. Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya tersenyum saat dia mengomel karena tidak berhasil mengenai sasaran. Sedangkan Sasuke, jangan ditanya lagi. Dia sudah sangat kesal dengan Naruto yang begitu bodoh.

"Dasar bodoh." cibirnya.

"Diam kau Teme. Lihat saja, aku pasti bisa mengenainya." kesal Naruto. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Ini sudah entah yang keberapa kali Naruto berkata demikian. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada yang berhasil.

"Waaah...lucunya." Sasuke menoleh pada sumber suara. Dia melihat Sakura tengah berjalan mendekati sebuah konter permainan. Emeraldnya tertuju pada sebuah boneka sapi gembul dengan pita pink di kepalanya.

"Kau mau?" suara _baritone_ menginterupsi. Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya. "Aku bisa mendapatkannya untukmu." lanjutnya.

"Memang kau bisa?" Sakura tidak percaya.

"Kau meremehkanku, pinky?" Sasuke menyeringai. Dia menghampiri sang penjaga konter. Setelah membayar dia mengambil bola basket yang tersedia di sana, kemudian dia ancang-ancang untuk melempar.

"Lihatlah, pinky. Aku akan memasukkan bola ini ke dalam ring itu 10 kali tanpa gagal." utarnya. Wah, kau percaya diri sekali ya Uchiha.

Sasuke mulai melempar dan-..

**Ploosss**

-bola yang dilemparnya berhasil masuk ke dalam ring. Sakura melohok tak percaya. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa memasukkan bolanya dalam ring. Sasuke melirik pada Sakura. Dia menyeringai senang.

Lemparan kedua-

**Plooss**

Lemparan kelima-

**Plooss**

Lemparan ke tujuh-

**Plooss**

dan terakhir lemparan kesepuluh-

**Plooss**

Sakura _sweatdrop_ menyaksikannya. Sasuke benar-benar memasukkan bola basket itu ke dalam ring tanpa gagal. Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang makin menyeringai lebar pada hasil kerjanya.

"Waah, hebat sekali kau tuan Uchiha." pujinya. Atau cibirnya?. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia kemudian berjalan menghampiri si penjaga konter.

"Sesuai dengan peraturan, kalau aku bisa memasukkan bola-bola itu ke dalam ring sebanyak 10 kali maka boneka itu akan jadi milikku." katanya. Sang penjaga juga heran dengan yang dilakukan Sasuke. Pasalnya belum ada yang berhasil melakukannya. Dengan terpaksa dia mengambil boneka sapi yang terpajang di bagian hadiah kemudian memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Ini." Sasuke menyerahkan boneka sapi itu pada Sakura. Gadis _buble gum_ itu menerima dengan senang hati.

"_Arigatou_..." ujanya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Ada perasaan hangat di hati Sasuke saat melihat senyuman Sakura. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi dia merasa bahagia.

"_Doitashimashite_..." Sasuke ikut tersenyum kemudian menepuk surai merah muda Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura, wajahnya kini merona mendapat perlakuan dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Tadi itu benar-benar menyenangkan ya." komentar Hinata. Kini mereka sedang beristirahat di sebuah bangku setelah seharian mereka bermain-main di Konoha's Zone. Tak dapat dipungkiri mereka memang merasa senang hari ini. Mereka menaiki bianglala, masuk rumah hantu, dan mencoba semua permainan yang ada. Bahkan tak jarang mereka dibuat tertawa dengan tingkah Naruto yang konyol.

"Aku haus." celetuk Sakura.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu." tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Naruto menatap tak suka saat Sasuke begitu memperhatikan Sakura.

"Teme perhatian sekali padamu ya, Sakura-_chan_." komentarnya. Tampak raut kemarahan saat dia berkata begitu.

"Eh?"

"Ngomong-ngomong bonekamu lucu sekali. Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Oh, ini Sasuke yang memberikannya untukku." Sakura tersenyum. Mengingat moment saat Sasuke memberi boneka padanya. Naruto menautkan alis, makin tak suka. Dia mengambil paksa boneka sapi gembul yang ada dipelukan Sakura. Sakura terkesiap dengan tingkah Naruto.

"Benarkah ini pemberian sasuke?" gumamnya. "Ini bukan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti ini." lanjutnya. Dia meremas emosi boneka sapi ditangannya dan-

**Breeet**

Dengan sekali tarikan dia berhasil memisahkan sebelah kaki depan sang sapi. Sakura melotot.

"Naruto-_kun_." Hinata tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura berusaha merebut kembali boneka sapi pemberian Sasuke yang kini tinggal memiliki tiga kaki dari tangan Naruto. Tapi Naruto menampiknya kemudian berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dan Sakura.

"Ini bukan Sasuke. Aku harus memusnahkan benda ini." Naruto berjalan menuju tempat sampah yang berada beberapa meter dari posisi duduk mereka.

Sakura ikut berdiri dan berlari mengejar Naruto disusul Hinata yang berlari di belakangnya.

Naruto berdiri di depan kotak sampah, kemudian dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah korek api. "Benda menggelikan ini harus dimusnahkan." gumamnya. Emerald Sakura membulat sempurna saat menyaksikan bonekanya kini mulai terbakar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto, kenapa kau membakar bonekaku?" Sakura berusaha menggapai boneka yang masih berada di tangan Naruto.

"Diam kau!" bentak Naruto. Ada kilatan amarah saat dia menatap Sakura.

"Tidak. Bonekaku." masih pantang menyerah, Sakura terus menggapai-gapaikan tangannya berusaha merebut boneka tersebut. Naruto yang kesal mendorong kuat tubuh mungil Sakura. Karena letak tempat sampah yang berada di pinggir jalan, dan dorongan tangan Naruto yang sangat kuat membuat Sakura terdorong mundur ke tengah jalan.

"Kyaaa..."

**Ckiiiiiit**

**Braaak**

"SAKURAAA!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

fiuuhhh fic-ku kelar juga. Terima kasih bagi para readers yg selalu mengikuti fic-ku yg abal dan gaje ini.

dan maaf kalo chap 5 ny gk memuaskn dan malah membuat kecewa kalian *ber-_ojigi_.

jgn kapok baca fic ku ya :D

sampai jumpa lg di chap depan, tp gk janji bakal kilat :)


	6. Chapter 6

i'm back #pinjem toa masjid

ternyata pada penasaran sama naruto ya, trs jd bnyk bgt yg berpikiran negatif sm dy, kasian naruto #di tampol naruto

seperti biasa, aku nyolong2 spy bisa apdet chap 6 ini jd maaf kalo gk memuaskan readers sekalian ber*_ojigi_

mari kita bls review dulu :)

**legolas :** ahaha, pertanyaanmu terjawab di chap ini, silahkan baca :)

**Mina Jasmine : **naru gk jahat kok Mina, supaya lbh jelas ny silahkan bc chap ini ya :)

**sora chan : **udh lanjut, maaf gk bisa kilat :)

**ravenpink : **naru knp ya? #ditampol, saku gpp kok, ini udh lanjut, selamat membaca :)

**misaki chan :** udah udah udah :) selamat membaca :D

**ice : **tenang tenag, naru gk jahat kok jd jgn kesal sm naru ya :) untuk mengobati rasa penasaranmu silahkan baca chap ini :D

**uchan :** udh lanjut adek manis, semoga bisa mengobati rasa penasaranmu :)

**haruchan :**pertanyaanmu terjawab dichap ini, maaf gk bisa apdet kilat petir ctar membahana :(

**Frozen Ice :** udah apdet :) selamat membaca :)

oke kembali ke cerita :D

* * *

**Spoiled Prince**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

**Warning : AU,OOC, gaje, alay, norak, abal, typo(s) beterbangan dimana-mana**

**Rated : M**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto, kenapa kau membakar bonekaku?" Sakura berusaha menggapai boneka yang masih berada di tangan Naruto.

"Diam kau!" bentak Naruto. Ada kilatan amarah saat dia menatap Sakura.

"Tidak. Bonekaku." masih pantang menyerah, Sakura terus menggapai-gapaikan tangannya berusaha merebut boneka tersebut. Naruto yang kesal mendorong kuat tubuh mungil Sakura. Karena letak tempat sampah yang berada di pinggir jalan, dan dorongan tangan Naruto yang sangat kuat membuat Sakura terdorong mundur ke tengah jalan.

"Kyaaa..."

**Ckiiiiiit**

**Braaak**

"SAKURAAA!"

.

.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Saat Sakura terdorong mundur oleh tangan Naruto, disaat yang bersamaan pula ada mobil yang sedang melintas dan kejadian naas itu tak dapat terelakkan.

Mata saphire Naruto membulat. Hinata menutup mulutnya. Sasuke yang kebetulan telah kembali dari membeli minum melihat semua kejadian itu. Mulai dari Naruto yang tidak sengaja mendorong Sakura ke tengah jalan hingga berakhir dengan Sakura yang tertabrak mobil. Sasuke menjatuhkan minuman yang ia bawa dan langsung berlari ke arah Sakura.

"SAKURA!" pekik Sasuke. Ia angkat tubuh mungil yang kini bersimbah darah itu. tangannya gemetar. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sorot matanya menatap nanar.

"Sakura. Bangun Sakura." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura, namun tak ada reaksi. Naruto dan Hinata datang menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah bersimpuh.

"Bangun Sakura." panik Sasuke. Ia dekap tubuh yang kini tergolek tak berdaya itu. Tanpa ia sadari liquid bening mengalir dari obsidiannya.

.

_Di saat yang sama di tempat yang berbeda_.

**Praang**

"Ada apa Gaara?" tanya sebuah suara. Gaara menoleh pada seorang nenek tua yang sedang duduk di kursi goyang sambil menonton tivi.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedang melamun." jelas Gaara. Dia kemudian berjongkok dan memunguti pecahan gelas yang tadi tidak sengaja dijatuhkannya.

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?" gumamnya. 'Dan kenapa aku teringat pada Sakura?' batinnya. Dia menggeleng, menghilangkan pikiran buruk yang tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya.

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang wanita pirang dengan jas dokter keluar dari ruang perawatan intensif. Sasuke yang sedari tadi menanti dengan cemas langsung menghampirinya dan memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana keadaanya? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Apa lukanya parah?" tanyanya.

"Hei, kalau bertanya satu-satu Sasuke." komentar sang dokter. Dia tatap Sasuke yang menatapnya intens. Menuntut penjelasan.

Sang dokter menghela napas. "Dia baik-baik saja. Kepalanya mengalami benturan tapi tidak parah, dan dia hanya mendapat luka luar saja. Kau tenanglah Sasuke. Dia akan segera sadar." terangnya panjang lebar. Tubuh Sasuke yang sejak tadi tegang sedikit merileks. Dia bernapas lega karna ternyata Sakura tidak mengalami luka yang serius.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." pamit dokter tersebut.

Sasuke menempelkan keningnya di dinding koridor rumah sakit. Dia benar-benar bersyukur. Bersyukur karna Sakura-nya tidak apa-apa. Untuk beberapa waktu lalu ia sempat berpikir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sakura. Jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi apa yang akan dia lakukan. Entah sejak kapan Sakura telah menjadi warna di hari-harinya yang dulu begitu polos. Lalu jika dia tak ada, apa dia sanggup menjalani hari-hari tanpa Sakura?

"Sasuke." interupsi sebuah suara. Sasuke menoleh. Tampak Hinata yang menatapnya sendu. Dia menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk pundaknya kemudian mengelusnya lembut.

"A-aku tidak sengaja. Sasuke, aku tidak bermaksud..."

**Greep**

Naruto tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Sasuke keburu mendorong tubuhnya dan memojokkannya ke tembok. Ia cengkram kaos yang dikenakan Naruto dan menatapnya tajam. Sorot matanya benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Kau.." onyx beremu saphire. "Pergi kau dari sini! Untuk sementara aku tidak mau melihatmu, Naruto." Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya kemudian berbalik memunggungi Naruto.

Naruto tertunduk. Jelas sekali kalau dia sangat menyesal. "Maafkan aku." utarnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memunggunginya. Hinata menatap iba punggung Naruto yang kian menjauh. Lavender-nya beralih pada Sasuke yang juga tertunduk. Raut sedih yang coba disembunyikannya tetap tertangkap mata Hinata.

'Kenapa jadi begini?' batinnya.

.

.

.

**Gluduk gluduk**

**Tes tes tes**

Liquid bening meluncur turun membasahi bumi. Makin lama makin deras, membuat orang-orang yang sedang beraktifitas di luar ruangan berlari-lari mencari tempat berteduh. Namun tidak untuk seorang pemuda blonde yang masih berdiri di tengah hujan yang kian menderas. Ketika semua orang mencari tempat bernaung agar tidak basah, dia malah dengan santainya berdiri menantang air yang ditumpahkan oleh sang pencipta.

Pemuda blonde tadi mendongak. Ia pejamkan matanya, menikmati dinginnya air yang menerpa wajah rubahnya. Seperti air yang mengalir deras melewati wajahnya, dia berharap dengan begitu akan turut mengalirkan juga beban yang kini melanda hatinya. Semua yang terjadi hari ini membawanya kembali ke masa lalu, dimana dia pertama kali mengenal Sasuke. Seorang sahabat yang begitu berarti baginya.

_Flashback on_

**Duk**

**Bruuk**

"Upps, maaf." seru seseorang. Tak nampak raut penyesalan meski dia telah menabrak orang dan meminta maaf.

"Makanya kalau jalan jangan melamun." timpal yang lain. Dia terkikik dan diikuti oleh teman-teman yang lainnya. Kemudian meninggalkan sang korban.

Seorang bocah pirang dengan kumis kucing di kedua pipinya jatuh terduduk. Di hadapannya tergeletak nampan dengan isinya yang terserak berantakan. Bocah blonde tadi menghela napas kemudian memunguti makan siangnya yang kini sudah jelas sekali tak akan bisa dimakan lagi. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat sampah yang berada di pojokan kantin, kemudian membuang makan siangnya.

...

"Kyaaa... itu Sasuke-_kun_. Dia tampan sekali." histeris anak-anak perempuan saat Sasuke baru saja tiba di kelasnya. Memang sejak pertama kali dia masuk ke sekolah ini semua anak perempuan akan berteriak histeris jika melihatnya. Dia sih tidak peduli soal itu.

Sasuke berjalan menuju bangkunya. Sekilas dia melirik bocah blonde yang duduk sendirian di bangku paling belakang. Sasuke menaruh tas di atas meja kemudian menghempaskan pantatnya dikursi.

...

Naruto celingukan mencari bangku kosong yang bisa ia duduki. Sambil memegang nampan berisi makanan dia berkeliling mencari meja kosong, namun yang dia lihat orang-orang seperti menghindarinya dan pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Bahkan ada yang menggeser bangkunya agar Naruto tidak duduk di sana. Dia menghela napas dan melanjutkan mencari bangku kosong.

Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada sebuah bangku kosong di ujung ruangan. Dia cepat-cepat berjalan ke sana sebelum ada yang menempatinya.

"_Anno_...boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya hati-hati pada seseorang yang duduk di sebelah bangku kosong tersebut.

"Hn." respon orang itu. Naruto tersenyum dan langsung duduk. Dia mengambil sendok dan mulai menyantap makan siangnya.

"Tomat itu mau kau makan atau tidak?" tanya sebuah suara. Naruto menoleh. Seorang bocah raven menunjuk pada nampan makan siangnya, lebih tepatnya pada irisan tomat yang bertengger rapi di atas piringnya. Naruto memang tidak suka tomat, makanya dia tidak menyentuh sama sekali tomat itu.

"Tidak. Kau mau?" tawarnya pada si raven.

"Boleh?" tanya anak itu meyakinkan.

"Tentu." Naruto mengangguk.

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, si bocah raven itu langsung mencomot tomat di piring Naruto kemudian melahapnya. Naruto terkesiap. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ada yang mau makan dari piringnya tanpa ada perasaan risih atau jijik. Naruto tersenyum tanpa dia sadari.

"Psst psst...lihat itu kan Sasuke-_kun_. Dia baru saja mengambil tomat dari piring Naruto. Bagaimana kalau nanti Sasuke tertular kesialannya." bisik sebuah suara.

"Benar, benar. Nanti kalau Sasuke-_kun_ jadi kena sial kan gawat." tambah yang lain.

Senyum di wajah Naruto lenyap. Ekspresinya berubah sedih. Dia tundukkan wajahnya sedalam mungkin. Menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah.

"Jangan dengarkan." Naruto mendongak. Masih sambil mengunyah tomat yang tadi di comotnya, bocah raven itu berkomentar. "Mereka tidak tau apa-apa, jadi jangan dengarkan mereka." lanjutnya. Naruto tertegun. Bocah raven tadi menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.

"Hmm." Naruto mengangguk kemudian balas tersenyum. "Aku Naruto. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Hn. Sasuke." jawab si raven.

"Salam kenal Sasuke." Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Hn." respon Sasuke. "Boleh minta lagi tomatmu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk tomat di piring Naruto.

"Tentu. Ini, untukmu semua." Naruto memberikan semua tomat miliknya pada Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum senang.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi dekat. Kemana-mana mereka selalu bersama. Hanya berdua, karena memang Naruto yang tidak punya teman dan Sasuke yang sulit bergaul dengan orang lain.

...

Naruto berlari menuju ruang kesehatan. Dia langsung menuju ke sana setelah mendapat kabar Sasuke jatuh dari tangga. Langkahnya terhenti demi mendengar sebuah suara.

"Kau tau, Sasuke katanya jatuh dari tangga." ucap orang itu.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi?" tanya suara yang lain.

"Entahlah. Kurasa ini semua karna kesialan yang dibawa Naruto. Kudengar jika ada yang dekat-dekat dengannya maka orang itu akan sial. Itulah sebabnya Sasuke terluka." kemudian suara-suara itu terdengar kian menjauh.

Naruto tertunduk. Dengan langkah gontai dia menuju ruang kesehatan. Dia buka pintunya dan berjalan masuk kemudian duduk di kursi dekat ranjang dimana Sasuke berada.

"Kenapa kau murung begitu?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat air muka Naruto yang suram.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke." utar Naruto sambil menunduk. Sasuke mengernyit.

"Mungkin memang benar aku ini pembawa sial. Ibuku meninggal tertabrak kereta saat berusaha menyelamatkanku. Ayahku bunuh diri karena tidak sanggup ditinggal ibu. Lalu orang-orang yang dekat-dekat denganku akan terkena sial. Seperti dirimu. Kau jatuh dari tangga karna kau dekat-dekat denganku. Pasti karna itu." celoteh Naruto.

"Jangan dengarkan." Naruto mendongak. "Sudah kubilang mereka tidak tau apa-apa jadi jangan dengarkan." lanjut Sasuke. "Aku jatuh dari tangga karna kurang hati-hati, bukan karna kau Naruto." tambahnya.

"Tapi.."

"Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu." potong Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bodoh." sanggah Naruto.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang menganggap dirinya tidak bodoh." cibir Sasuke.

"Dan hanya orang sombong yang menganggap dirinya pintar." Naruto jadi kesal gara-gara dikatai bodoh terus-terusan.

"Setidaknya aku tidak bodoh sepertimu, Naruto."

"Menyebalkan sekali kau, Sasuke." Naruto mencak-mencak tidak terima. Sasuke tertawa melihatnya. Begitu mudahnya mengalihkan perhatian si bocah rubah itu. Sepertinya dia lupa kalau tadi dia begitu sedih.

Naruto tersenyum. Dia benar-benar bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya dia mendapat seorang teman. Teman yang mau menerimanya, meski orang lain menjauhinya. Teman yang tidak peduli pada perkataan orang bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pembawa sial.

Demi Kami-_sama_ yang menciptakan bumi dan langit, dia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun merusak hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Dia akan melakukan segala cara agar persahabatannya dengan Sasuke tidak rusak.

_Flashback off_

Naruto tersenyum pahit. Saphire-nya menatap kosong pada jalanan yang tampak sepi. Tidak banyak yang berlalu-lalang di rumah sakit ini karena hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya.

"Naruto-_kun_. Kenapa hujan-hujanan?" sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi. Naruto tidak bergeming.

"Bagaimana ini? Hinata-_chan_?" suaranya terdengar serak. Hinata yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya sambil membawa payung, hanya diam.

"Padahal dulu meskipun kami sering bertengkar dan memperebutkan sesuatu, dia tidak pernah semarah ini." Naruto menengok pada Hinata, "Sasuke..pasti membenciku." tampak senyum pahit tergambar di wajah yang biasanya sumringah itu. Hinata melihat tetesan air mata dari saphire Naruto. Meski bercampur dengan air hujan, tapi Hinata tau kalau Naruto sedang menangis.

Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Nanti Naruto-_kun_ masuk angin." utarnya sambil memayungi Naruto yang basah kuyub. Hinata menatap iba sosok yang tampak begitu rapuh di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda raven duduk termangu di sisi ranjang pasien. Posisinya sama sekali tidak berubah dari saat dia datang kemari. Juga tidak beranjak barang sejenak pun dari ruangan ini. Dia tidak peduli dengan dirinya yang masih memakai kaos dengan noda darah mengering dimana-mana. Bahkan dia lupa kalau dirinya belum makan sejak kemarin. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu. Sakura. Sakura. Dan Sakura.

Hatinya mulai digerogoti perasaan takut. Bagaimana jika Sakura tidak pernah bangun lagi? Seperti di film-film atau cerita romance, meski Sakura telah sadar bagaimana jika dia mengalami amnesia dan tidak ingat padanya? Bukankah dokter Tsunade bilang kepalanya mengalami benturan. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya jika hal itu terjadi? Entah sejak kapan gadis pink itu telah menduduki posisi yang sangat penting di hatinya.

Sasuke menggeleng. Mengenyahkan semua pikiran buruk yang melintas dibenaknya. Dia meyakinkan pada dirinya kalau Sakura pasti baik-baik saja. Diangkatnya tangan Sakura yang terasa dingin dan digenggamnya. Ia tempelkan telapak tangan mungil itu di keningnya, berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan kepada gadis pinky itu.

**Cklek**

Seorang pemuda berambut merah memasuki ruangan yang serba putih itu. Sorot matanya tampak sedih menyaksikan gadis yang kini tergolek tak berdaya di atas ranjang. Dia buru-buru datang ke rumah sakit setelah mengetahui Sakura kecelakaan. Sebelumnya Gaara merasa aneh karena Sakura yang tidak masuk sekolah. Dia merasa khawatir dan menelpon ke ponselnya. Tapi yang mengangkat adalah Sasuke dan dia mengatakan kalau Sakura mengalami kecelakaan.

Gaara berjalan mendekat. Dia tepuk pundak Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu mendongak.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Gaara.

"Hn." hanya itu respon Sasuke.

Gaara tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Dia alihkan jade-nya pada gadis yang tengah terbaring. Gadis itu tampak pucat. Terdapat balutan perban dimana-mana. Gaara melirik Sasuke yang masih setia menggenggam tangan Sakura. Betapa pemuda itu terlihat begitu berantakan. Pikirnya.

Jingga mengisi langit senja di Konoha. Seorang pemuda _emo_ dengan pemuda bertato '_ai_' tengah duduk sambil menunggu seorang gadis membuka matanya. Tak peduli pada tubuh yang telah pegal karna selama berjam-jam tidak merubah posisi.

"Nenek tua pembohong. Dia bilang Sakura akan segera sadar, tapi hingga saat ini dia tidak bangun juga." gerutu Sasuke. Gaara memutar bola matanya bosan. Ini sudah yang kesekian kali Sasuke menggerutukan hal yang sama.

"Nghh.." terdengar lenguhan dari Sakura, dan Sasuke merasakan tangan Sakura menggenggam sekilas tangannya.

"Sakura.." Sasuke langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menunduk pada Sakura. Gaara pun ikut berdiri saat melihat gerakan dari Sakura.

"Aku akan panggil dokter." serunya kemudian keluar kamar.

Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya. Menampakkan emerald yang sejak kemarin terpejam. Pemandangan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah pemuda _emo_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lega, senang bercampur rindu. Entahlah, Sakura tak dapat menjabarkannya. Emerald-nya menyipit membiasakan diri dengan cahaya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya pemuda raven itu. Sakura mengernyit.

"La..par..." serunya. Sasuke _sweatdrop_. Kemudian terkekeh. Bagaimana mungkin kata pertama yang diucapkan oleh orang yang baru saja sadar dari pingsan adalah 'lapar'.

"Dasar kau, membuatku khawatir saja." direngkuhnya tubuh ringkih di hadapannya dan mendekapnya erat. "Syukurlah. Syukurlah." gumamnya. Berulang-ulang kali pemuda itu mengucapkan kata itu. Sakura merasakan bahu kirinya basah.

"Sa-suke..." Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. "Kau menangis?" tanyanya saat melihat onyx yang basah oleh air mata.

Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Jangan lihat!" seru pemuda itu. "Benar-benar memalukan." lanjutnya.

Gadis musim semi itu tersenyum dengan tingkah lucu Sasuke kemudian perlahan melepaskan tangan yang menutupi matanya. Dia menjulurkan tangannya kemudian mendekap tubuh kekar itu. Sasuke tampak kaget namun kemudian membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Ehem." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya saat melihat seorang wanita pirang dengan jas dokter dan seorang perawat berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan diikuti seorang pemuda berambut merah.

"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja ya." wanita itu menghampiri Sakura.

Sasuke menatap tidak senang pada sang dokter. "Kau mengganggu Tsunade _baa_-_san_." utarnya.

"Kasar sekali ucapanmu tuan muda." dia menjitak kecil kepala pantat ayam Sasuke. "Minggirlah, aku harus memeriksa gadis-mu ini." tambahnya. Sasuke cemberut dan dengan sangat tidak rela turun dari atas ranjang kemudian berdiri di samping Gaara. Sedangkan Sakura hanya ber-_blushing_ ria saat mendengar kata 'gadis-mu' dari mulut Tsunade.

Dokter cantik itu membaringkan Sakura dan mulai memeriksanya.

"Kondisinya stabil. Hanya tinggal menyembuhkan luka luarnya saja. Mungkin dua tiga hari dia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit." jelas sang dokter. Sasuke dan Gaara menghela napas lega. Setelah selesai mengatakan itu, Tsunade pamit. Kini tinggallah tiga makhluk dalam ruangan itu. Sakura yang duduk di atas ranjang, Sasuke berdiri di sisinya dan Gaara yang duduk di sofa yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Aku harus pulang." ucap Gaara memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Dia berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali Gaara-_kun_?" tanya Sakura. Gaara tersenyum.

"Sudah malam, kasian _baa_-_san_ sendirian di rumah." sahutnya.

"Begitu." Sakura tampak kecewa.

"Hei jangan murung begitu. Besok aku akan datang lagi. Lagipula ada Sasuke yang menemanimu kan." pemuda itu melirik Sasuke yang merengut. Gaara mengelus pucuk merah muda Sakura sebelum dia pamit pulang. Sakura memerhatikan punggung Gaara yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kau dekat sekali ya dengan si panda." sindir Sasuke. Terdengar sekali adanya ketidaksukaan dari nada bicaranya. Sakura memerhatikan ekspresi Sasuke yang cemberut.

"Dulu kami sekelas, makanya jadi dekat. Dia sangat baik padaku. Selalu membantuku belajar, selalu ada setiap kali aku sedang susah. Aku..."

"Sudah, sudah. Kita bicara yang lain saja." potong Sasuke semakin kesal. Kau cemburu eh, Sasuke?

"Sasuke.." panggil Sakura.

"Hn." respon Sasuke. Dia masih kesal.

"Aku lapar." Sakura melirik Sasuke yang berdiri di sisi ranjang. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Tunggulah di sini, aku akan membelikanmu bubur." Sasuke hendak beranjak, namun segera dihentikan Sakura.

"Aku ingin makan ramen." serunya.

"Apa? Orang sakit tidak boleh makan ramen Sakura." larang Sasuke.

"Tapi aku ingin makan ramen Sasuke." Sakura merajuk.

"Tidak. Makan yang lain saja." titah Sasuke.

"Aku mau ramen."

"Ngotot sekali sih. Aku bilang tidak ya tidak."

"Tapi aku mau ramen." Sakura masih ngotot.

"Makan bubur saja." Sasuke juga tidak kalah ngotot.

"Jadi kau tidak mau membelikanku makan?" kesal Sakura.

"Tidak kalau itu ramen." keukeuh Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, aku minta belikan Gaara-_kun_ saja. Dia pasti mau membelikannya untukku." Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja samping ranjang.

"Panda kan baru saja pulang dari sini. Kau tidak kasihan menyuruhnya bolak-balik."

"Gaara pasti tidak akan menolak jika aku minta tolong padanya. Dia kan baik sekali padaku." seperti tak mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura mulai menekan tombol di ponselnya mencari nomor Gaara.

**Sreet**

Sasuke merebut ponsel Sakura dari tangannya.

"Ya sudah akan kubelikan." dengan terpaksa Sasuke menuruti kemauan Sakura. Daripada dia harus meminta pada Gaara.

"_Arigatou_..." Sakura tersenyum senang. Tentu saja niatnya untuk menelpon Gaara hanyalah pura-pura. Dia tidak mungkin tega menyuruh Gaara kembali lagi ke sini hanya karna keinginan egoisnya. Hal itu dilakukannya untuk memaksa Sasuke. Karena dia tau Sasuke pasti kesal jika dia menyebut nama Gaara. Dasar usil kau, Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

"Haaaa...kenyang sekali." Sakura meletakkan mangkuk berisi ramen yang baru saja ditandaskannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat puas setelah memakan ramen.

"Makanmu benar-benar banyak ya, pinky. Apa benar kau ini sedang sakit?" cibir Sasuke. Pasalnya mangkuk ramen itu benar-benar bersih tak bersisa.

"Aku sangat lapar. Saat aku tidak sadarkan diri aku melakukan perjalanan yang sangat jauh di alam mimpi Sasuke." kilah Sakura. Sasuke hanya mendecih mendengar alasan yang tidak masuk akal dari Sakura.

"Dan kenapa kau harus minta ramen sih. Kau seperti Naruto saja." saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, mimik Sasuke berubah. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung menyadarinya.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Naruto? Saat itu dia terlihat sangat marah." tanya Sakura ingin tau. Karena seingatnya dia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang menyinggung perasaan pemuda rubah itu.

"Aku tidak tau. Sudah, tidak usah membicarakannya." Sasuke mengambil nampan makan Sakura kemudian meletakkannya di meja dekat ranjang. Setelah itu dia kembali duduk di hadapan Sakura untuk memberikan obat padanya.

"Setelah ini kau harus tidur. Aku akan ada di sini untuk menemanimu." terang Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kau harus pulang Sasuke. Kau juga butuh istirahat." tolak Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku akan menjagamu di sini."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Pulanglah."

"Aku tidak suka penolakan, pinky."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku akan tetap di sini." karena Sasuke yang bersikeras tidak mau pulang akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan mengiyakan kemauannya.

"Tapi setidaknya bersihkanlah dirimu. Kau tampak berantakan." pinta Sakura. "Lihat. Wajahmu kusam." Sakura mengusap pipi porselen Sasuke, "Rambutmu kusut." kini dia menjumput rambut _emo_-nya yang berantakan, "Dan lihat bajumu ini, penuh dengan noda darah." yang terakhir Sakura menyentuh kaos Sasuke yang terdapat noda darah mengering dimana-mana.

Sasuke menilik penampilannya. Memang dirinya bisa dikatakan seperti gembel sekarang ini. Benar-benar tidak mencerminkan dia yang biasanya selalu terlihat tampan dalam keadaan apapun.

"Baiklah. Aku akan meminta Juugo membawakan pakaian untukku."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel di saku celananya dan memencet tombol, menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang perawat tengah membebatkan perban pada lengan seorang gadis, setelah tadi selesai mengganti perban di kepala merah mudanya. Sakura sedikit meringis saat tanpa sengaja lukanya tersentuh oleh sang perawat.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sakura saat perawat itu selesai membalut lukanya. Sang perawat tersenyum kemudian permisi dari sana.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiri dekat jendela berjalan mendekat dan duduk di kursi dekat kasur pasien. Dia mengambil tangan Sakura dan mencium telapak tangannya kemudian menempelkannya di pipi. Sakura yang diperlakuan seperti itu hanya tertunduk dengan muka memerah. Sasuke memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi hangat dari telapak tangan Sakura. Tanpa memedulikan Sakura yang mati-matian menahan debaran jantungnya agar tak terdengar pemuda raven itu.

'Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan. Kalau sampai aku mati karna serangan jantung, kau adalah orang pertama yang aku hantui. SHANNAROOO!' teriak _inner_-nya.

**Tok tok tok**

Si pengetuk pintu segera membuka pintu saat penghuni kamar mempersilahkan masuk.

"Hai." kini pemuda berambut merah tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum di ambang pintu.

"Gaara-_kun_." seru Sakura. Tampak sekali kalau dia sangat senang melihat Gaara.

Gaara berjalan mendekat. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sangat sehat." Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Gaara ikut tersenyum, "Oh iya, Kakashi-_sensei_ titip salam untukmu. Saat tau kau kecelakaan dia sangat khawatir." imbuhnya.

"Benarkah? Sampaikan terima kasihku padanya. Sepertinya aku akan selalu merepotkannya ya, hehehe." Sakura menggaruk kepala berperbannya yang tak gatal.

"Hm. Dan ini bunga dari Ino. Dia tidak bisa datang karna harus menjaga toko jadi menitipkannya padaku." Gaara memberikan sebuket mawar pink pada Sakura.

"Wah cantik sekali." Sakura memandang takjup pada objek yang ia pegang. Dia melihat sebuah kartu terselip di antara bunga-bunga. Diambilnya kartu tersebut dan dibacanya.

.

_Cepatlah sembuh, jidat. Sekolah terasa sepi tanpamu._

_._

Hanya sebuah pesan singkat tapi sarat akan perhatian. Sakura tersenyum. Dia benar-benar bersyukur karena ternyata banyak sekali yang peduli padanya. Gaara dan Sasuke yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum tipis. Melihat gadis itu bahagia membuat hati mereka terasa hangat. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ekspresi Sakura berubah murung. Hal itupun tak luput dari pandangan Sasuke dan Gaara yang memang selalu memperhatikan setiap gerak gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat pada Naruto. Kira-kira dia sedang apa ya." utar Sakura.

"Kenapa kau harus memedulikannya? Gara-gara dia kau jadi seperti ini pinky." Sasuke jadi kesal karna Sakura yang tiba-tiba membicarakan Naruto. Gaara hanya diam.

"Naruto pasti memiliki alasan. Lagipula dia pasti tidak sengaja mendorongku saat itu." sanggah Sakura. Sasuke jadi kesal karna Sakura malah membela Naruto.

"Setidaknya, aku ingin tau apa alasannya." sambung Sakura. Dia tertunduk. Sasuke pun akhirnya hanya diam. Dia tau percuma saja berdebat dengan Sakura karna gadis itu pasti akan selalu membantah. Kesunyian menyerang mereka untuk beberapa saat, hingga terdengarlah suara ketukan.

**Tok tok tok**

"Masuk." seru Sakura. Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis indigo.

"Hai _minna_. Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian." gadis itu tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Kemarilah." pinta Sakura.

"Aku kemari untuk mengantar seseorang. Dia terlalu takut untuk bertemu denganmu, sampai-sampai memintaku untuk menemaninya." terang Hinata. Sakura mengernyit saat Hinata keluar dan kembali masuk dengan menggandeng seseorang yang tengah menundukkan kepala durennya. Sakura terbelalak. Sedangkan Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Tangannya terkepal menahan amarah.

"Dia ingin bicara denganmu Sakura-_chan_." kata Hinata.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Sakura menggenggam tangannya sebelum dia berhambur dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan pada Naruto. Sasuke menoleh.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya Sasuke." ucap Sakura masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tampak tidak rela, namun akhirnya menyerah juga dengan kemauan gadis pink itu. Dia kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar rawat Sakura, diikuti oleh Gaara yang mengekor di belakangnya. Hinata yang yang masih berada di sana menepuk bahu Naruto dan mengelusnya sebelum akhirnya ikut keluar dan menutup pintu.

Kini tinggallah Sakura dan Naruto dalam ruangan itu. Naruto masih tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Kemarilah Naruto." suruh Sakura. Naruto mendongak. Dia berjalan mendekat saat melihat Sakura turun dari ranjang. Dia berhenti tepat di hadapan gadis itu. Sakura menatap Naruto yang kembali tertunduk.

**Buaagh**

Tanpa aba-aba Sakura mendaratkan bogem mentah di wajah Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu tersungkur. Naruto mengelus pipinya, masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku rasa pukulanku itu masih belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Naruto." ujar Sakura kemudian kembali duduk di ranjangnya tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk membantu Naruto berdiri.

Naruto beridiri dan menyeka bibirnya yang terasa perih. Ada noda darah menempel di jempolnya. Wah tenagamu sungguh luar biasa ya Sakura.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Sakura. Hatinya sedikit terasa lega setelah memukul Naruto barusan.

"Aku...ingin minta maaf padamu Sakura-_chan_." jawab Naruto kembali menundukkan kepala blondenya.

"Memang seharusnya kau minta maaf padaku, Naruto. Kau tau, aku sangat marah. Kau membakar bonekaku dan membuat tubuhku ini penuh dengan luka." jelas Sakura.

"Maafkan aku." Naruto kembali meminta maaf. Tampak sekali wajahnya penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Aku sedih Naruto." Naruto mendongak. Kini Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku telah menyakiti hatimu? Atau aku melakukan hal yang membuatmu tersinggung? Sehingga kau sangat marah padaku." lanjut Sakura.

"Tidak Sakura-_chan_. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ini semua adalah salahku. Aku...aku cemburu padamu..." jelas Naruto.

Sakura _sweatdrop_ mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto. Menatap aneh pada Naruto.

"Ah..bukan, bukan. Bukan cemburu yang seperti itu maksudku." Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. Meralat perkataannya. Ekspresi Sakura berubah lega. Tak dapat dipungkiri memang, kalau sesaat lalu pikiran negatif menyergap otak pas-pasannya. Dia sempat berpikir kalau Naruto itu _yaoi_.

"Aku dan Sasuke selalu bersama sejak dulu. Dia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan seorang teman. Dia adalah teman pertamaku dan satu-satunya sahabat yang kumiliki. Saat semua orang membenci dan menjauhiku, dia tidak melakukannya. Dia menerimaku apa adanya tanpa peduli orang akan ikut membencinya atau tidak." cerita Naruto.

"Lalu semuanya berubah saat dia mengenalmu. Dia tidak pernah mau ikut saat kuajak pergi. Dia lebih memilih makan siang bersamamu. Dan dia juga lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya denganmu daripada denganku. Itu membuatku marah. Aku merasa Sasuke bukan lagi Sasuke yang kukenal. Aku merasa kaulah yang telah merubahnya. Aku jadi semakin marah padamu." jelas Naruto.

"Begitukah yang kau pikirkan tentangku? Sepertinya aku telah melakukan hal yang buruk ya." komentar Sakura. Dia tersenyum miris.

"Tidak Sakura-_chan_. Kau tidak melakukan hal yang buruk. Ini murni dari diriku. Kau tau, dengan timbulnya perasaan sayang maka akan timbul persaaan benci."

"Apa itu artinya kau membenciku?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak membencimu Sakura-_chan_. Aku hanya cemburu karena Sasuke yang lebih perhatian padamu." sangkal Naruto. "Maafkan aku. Gara-gara sikapku kau jadi terluka. Aku hanya terlalu menyayaginya. Itu membuatku jadi egois." terang Naruto.

Tanpa mereka ketahui tiga makhluk yang tadi meninggalkan kamar ternyata tidak pergi. Mereka berada di luar kamar dan mendengar semua percakapan antara Naruto dan Sakura. Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Hinata yang duduk di kursi tunggu dan Gaara yang berdiri di seberangnya. Mereka bertiga sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Dan terima kasih karna kau sudah mau menceritakannya padaku. Dengan begini aku jadi tau kalau kau tidak membenciku."

"Apa kau masih mau menjadi temanku?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Tentu saja Naruto-_kun_." jawab Sakura. "Emm, tidak keberatan kan kalau aku memanggilmu begitu."

"Tidak. Aku senang. Aku senang sekali Sakura-_chan_."

"Memang benar seperti yang aku kira." timpal Sakura. Naruto mengernyit. "Kalau Naruto adalah orang yang baik." Sakura tersenyum. Naruto yang merasa terharu tak lagi bisa membendung air matanya dan akhirnya menangis.

'Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_. Terima kasih.' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke membantu Sakura turun dari ranjang. Hari ini tepat 4 hari Sakura dirawat di rumah sakit dan dia dinyatakan bisa keluar dari rumah sakit karena lukanya yang sudah mulai mengering. Meski masih ada perban di kening lebarnya dan beberapa balutan di lengan dan lututnya, tapi Sakura sudah merasa sehat jadi tidak perlu dirawat di rumah sakit lagi.

"Sudah?" tanya seseorang saat Sakura yang dibantu Sasuke keluar dari kamar. Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke sini panda. Aku bisa menjaga Sakura." sela Sasuke. Rupanya rasa tidak sukanya pada Gaara masih ada ya.

"Aku tidak akan melewatkan moment apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sakura." timpal Gaara, sengaja membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. Dan itu rupanya berhasil. Lihat saja muka masamnya itu. Dasar Gaara.

"Hai _minna_." sapa seseorang. Sakura, Sasuke dan juga Gaara menoleh.

"Hinata. Naruto-_kun_." seru Sakura saat melihat Hinata dan Naruto yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hai Sakura-_chan_." sapa Naruto.

"Ah Naruto-_kun_. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Memang tidak bisa menggantikan Sasuke tapi kuharap kau menyukainya." ujar Sakura sambil memberikan sesuatu pada Naruto.

Sasuke dan Hinata saling lirik. Sedangkan Naruto _sweatdrop_ melihat hadiah Sakura.

"Ah, ahahaha...Sakura-_chan_, aku senang kau perhatian padaku. Tapi..." Naruto tertawa garing. "Aku masih tertarik pada wanita."

"Eh?"

Sakura melihat pada hadiahnya. Rupanya yang dijadikan hadiah oleh Sakura adalah Gaara yang entah bagaimana sudah ada tali pita besar yang melingkari tubuhnya serta pita berbentuk kupu-kupu yang bertengger manis di kepala merahnya.

"Kukira kau menyukai laki-laki tampan seperti Sasuke, jadi kupikir kau akan senang jika aku memberikan Gaara-_kun_ padamu. Mereka kan sama-sama tampan." jelas Sakura tanpa dosa.

'Dia benar-benar berbahaya.' batin Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata dan Gaara bersamaan.

Hinata membantu Gaara melepaskan tali pita yang melilit tubuhnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa Gaara-_kun_?" tanyanya.

"Hn." jawab Gaara. Sepertinya dia syok karna hampir dijadikan cinderamata oleh Sakura.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu Sakura-_chan_, tapi kau tidak perlu memberiku hadiah." utar Naruto. Mungkin mulai saat ini dia akan hati-hati pada Sakura.

"Begitu. Atau kau mau hadiah yang lain?" Sakura meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, mencoba memikirkan kira-kira hadiah apa yang cocok.

"Ah, ti-tidak perlu repot-repot Sakura-_chan_." tolak Naruto.

"Tapi.."

"Kita harus segera pulang, pinky." potong Sasuke.

"Ah iya. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih kalian mau datang kemari." pamit Sakura. Dia rentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Hinata. Hinata membalas pelukan Sakura. Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura sebelum melepaskannya. Sakura kembali merentangkan tangan untuk memeluk Naruto.

Naruto menyambut pelukan Sakura dengan merentangkan tangannya pula. Namun Sasuke buru-buru menarik tangan Sakura agar menyingkir, sehingga yang dipeluk Naruto adalah dirinya.

"Menyebalkan sekali kau, Teme." Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau mendekati Sakura dalam radius kurang dari 5 meter." Sasuke kemudian menarik lengan Sakura dan menyuruhnya masuk mobil.

"Sampai jumpa teman-teman." pamit Sakura. Dia lambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil dan dibalas lambaian tangan pula oleh Gaara, Hinata dan Naruto.

.

**Sakura POV**

Sasuke turun dari dalam mobil diikuti olehku di belakangnya.

"Sasuke." panggilku. Namun yang dipanggil seperti tuli tanpa mau repot-repot menanggapi.

"Sasuke." aku menarik lengan Sasuke, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku. Aku bingung karna sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi Sasuke hanya diam dan sama sekali tidak menanggapi celotahanku. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanyaku lagi karena Sasuke tidak bergeming, menoleh pun tidak.

"Jawab aku Sasuke." aku jadi kesal karna Sasuke yang tak kunjung bicara.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi dekat dengan Naruto?" alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Apa maksud..."

"Kau bahkan memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –_kun_." lanjut Sasuke memotong ucapanku.

"Jadi kau marah karna aku memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel –_kun_?" tanyaku, memastikan penyebab kediaman Sasuke.

"Kau tidak pernah memanggilku begitu." ucap Sasuke masih membuang muka.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke. Jangan seperti anak kecil begitu." ada apa sih dengannya?

"Aku mau kau memanggilku 'Sasuke-_kun_'." suruh Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu begitu?" aku berusaha menolak.

"Kenapa? Kau melakukannya pada panda dan Naruto. Kenapa padaku tidak mau?" Sasuke terlihat semakin kesal menerima penolakan dariku.

"Itu..." ucapanku menggantung. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel –_kun_. Baru memikirkannya saja sudah membuat jantungku berdetak sangat cepat.

"Pokoknya panggil aku 'Sasuke-_kun_'." titahnya. "Aku tidak mau kau memanggilku pantat ayam. Panggil aku 'Sasuke-_kun_'.

"Apa sih, kau saja selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan preman pinky." aku jadi kesal karna sikapnya yang semaunya itu. Kenapa sih hanya masalah memanggil nama saja bisa ribut begini?

"Kenapa? Kau mau aku memanggilmu 'Sakura-_chan_'?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku mau kau berhenti memanggilku pinky atau preman pinky. Aku mau kau memanggilku 'Sakura-_chan_'." tantangku.

"Sakura-_chan_." panggil Sasuke. Aku melongo. Dia benar-benar melakukannya.

"S-stop! Panggil aku pinky saja." suruhku. Kenapa terdengar begitu aneh saat Sasuke yang mengatakannya.

Kulihat Sasuke merengut. Masih kesal rupanya.

"Apa susahnya sih memanggilku dengan embel-embel –_kun_?" dia kembali membuang muka. Aku menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu 'Sasuke-_kun_'." aku memilih mengalah dan menuruti kemauannya.

"Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu Sasuke." Sasuke men-_deathglare_-ku. "-_kun_." sambungku.

"Terimakasih untuk apa?"

"Karna selama tiga hari ini kau sudah merawattku dengan baik." aku tersenyum. Memang, selama tiga hari di rumah sakit Sasuke dengan telaten merawatku. Tanpa mengeluh, dia menuruti semua kemauanku meski permintaanku aneh-aneh. Dan jangan lupakan juga dia yang harus sembunyi-sembunyi saat aku meminta hal yang bertentangan dengan larangan dokter.

"Hanya ucapan terimakasih?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" aku mengernyit.

"Setidaknya beri aku imbalan." aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Lagi-lagi.

"Memangnya kau mau imbalan apa?"

"Cium aku." emeraldku membulat mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"A-apa? Aku..." aku jadi gelagapan.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku melakukannya dengan senang hati." Sasuke tersenyum dan mengelus puncak merah mudaku kemudian berjalan hendak masuk ke dalam mansion.

Aku menarik lengannya dan mendaratkan satu kecupan di pipi putihnya. Tampak dia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja kulakukan.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_." ujarku. Aku menundukkan kepala menahan malu.

Kurasakan tangan kekar merangkum kedua pipiku dan memaksanya untuk mendongak. Dapat kulihat onyx Sasuke menatapku lembut. Dia dekatkan wajahnya dan menghapus jarak di antara kami. Hanya kecupan singkat, karena setelah itu dia melepaskan ciumannya. Dia tersenyum tipis. Dengan menggandeng tanganku dia mengajakku masuk ke dalam rumah.

Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku hanya bisa tertunduk malu, pipiku yang sejak tadi merona kini semakin memerah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu darinya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Drap drap drap**

Derap langkah kaki menggema di seluruh ruangan. Seorang pemuda raven dengan wajah sumringah berjalan terburu-buru. Wajahnya kian sumringah kala melihat seorang gadis musim semi yang tengah asik dengan kegiatannya di dapur. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat dan dengan satu gerakan, dia memutar tubuh gadis itu-..

"Kyaaaa..."

-dan mengangkatnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, pantat ayam." gerutu gadis itu.

"Pinky. Aku bahagia. Bahagia sekali." si pemuda _emo_ itu membawa gadis dipelukannya berputar-putar bersamanya. Gadis yang dipanggil pinky berpegangan pada bahu pemuda itu agar tidak jatuh. Pemuda itu berhenti berputar dan memandang sang gadis. Kentara sekali kalau wajahnya diliputi kebahagiaan.

"Ada denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya gadis itu bingung. Sasuke mendudukkan gadis itu di atas meja makan.

"Kau tau Sakura. Aku memenangkan kontes seni. Akhirnya. Akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkan si muka pucat. Ahahaha..." Sasuke merangkum wajah Sakura dan menggeleng-gelengkannya. Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Oh, kontes seni yang kau ikuti sebulan lalu?" Sakura meyakinkan. Sasuke mengangguk. "Selamat ya Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura turut bahagia melihat kebahagiaan Sasuke. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Sepertinya kau gembira sekali ya Uchiha.

Sakura turun dari meja dan menghampiri panci kare yang bertengger di atas kompor. Sambil mengaduk-aduk isinya ia bertanya, "Memang lukisan seperti apa yang kau ikut sertakan?"

"Kau akan tau besok." jawab Sasuke. Sakura mengernyit, memandang pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kenapa harus besok?"

"Karna lukisanku dipajang di aula sekolah. Dan besok semua orang akan menyaksikannya." jelasnya antusias. Sakura tersenyum, Sasuke yang seperti ini benar-benar mirip anak kecil, pikirnya.

"Pinky." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau tidak mau memberiku hadiah sebagai ucapan selamat?" dia menyeringai.

"Hadiah?"

"Hn."

"Memangnya kau mau hadiah apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke kembali menyeringai, bahkan semakin lebar.

.

.

.

.

"Haah..haah...haah...staminamu ternyata kuat juga ya pinky. Aku sudah kelelahan dan kau masih segar bugar begitu." Sasuke mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"Ini sih belum seberapa Sasuke. Untuk menjadi profesional kau harus berlatih lebih keras lagi. Ayo, jangan loyo begitu." seru Sakura sambil berusaha mengangkat tubuh kekar Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku lelah. Lihat, tubuhku sudah penuh luka begini." rajuk Sasuke sambil menunjuk bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang terluka. Sakura berkacak pinggang.

'Dasar pangeran manja.' batinnya. Dia berjongkok di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau bilang mau belajar sepatu roda. Masa begini saja sudah menyerah." ujarnya. Ya, Sasuke meminta Sakura mengajarinya bermain sepatu roda sebagai ucapan selamat atas kemenangannya, dan Sakura bersedia mengajarinya. Kini mereka sedang berada di Konoha's Park untuk berlatih sepatu roda. Memang bukan hal yang mudah. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke kesal karna sedari tadi dia jatuh melulu.

"Susah sekali pinky." dumel Sasuke. Sakura menghela napas dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Baru sekali belajar mana mungkin langsung bisa. Kau harus berlatih setiap hari." bujuk Sakura karena Sasuke yang mulai ngambek.

"Ini pasti gara-gara kualitas sepatu rodanya yang buruk. Juugo pasti salah pilih sepatu roda." Sasuke malah mengkambing hitamkan sepatu roda yang dikenakannya.

"Jangan menyalahkan sepatu rodanya Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "Kalau kau berlatih setiap hari pasti kau akan mahir menggunakan sepatu roda. Soalnya aku juga begitu." terang Sakura.

"Kau akan mengajariku?" rajuk Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengajari Sasuke-_kun_ setiap hari." Sakura tersenyum, "Kita belajar lagi ya." bujuknya. Dia mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum karna bujukannya berhasil. Dia sudah mulai hapal dan terbiasa dengan sifat manja Sasuke. Untuk menghadapinya tidak bisa dengan cara kasar. Jadi dia harus pandai-pandai merayu agar pemuda itu mau menurut.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura melipat tangan di dada. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu pinky." omel Sasuke. Dia tidak mengerti, sejak istirahat hingga pulang sekolah Sakura memasang wajah cemberut. "Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau objek lukisanmu itu aku." gerutu Sakura. Dia ingat kembali kejadian pagi tadi.

_Flashback on_

Seorang gadis pink berjalan santai melewati koridor. Dengan _style_-nya yang seperti biasa yaitu celana training panjang yang ia dobel di dalam roknya dan sepatu roda yang dikenakannya. Dan jangan lupakan juga Kakashi yang beberapa menit lalu berkejar-kejaran dengannya karena dia yang melanggar peraturan.

Sakura melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Dia merasa tak nyaman karna entah kenapa dia merasa semua orang melihat ke arahnya. Berbisik-bisik dan kerkasak-kusuk. Sakura menilik penampilannya. Tidak ada yang salah dengannya. Setiap harinya dia selalu mengenakan kostum seperti ini dan selama ini tidak pernah ada yang protes, kecuali Kakashi tentu saja. Buru-buru dia berjalan agar segera sampai di kelas.

"SAKURAAA!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang. Sakura menoleh.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang lari-lari menghampirinya. Dia seperti orang yang sedang sekarat.

"Apa kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Ino.

"Apa?" Sakura balik bertanya. Ino menepuk kening lebar Sakura.

"_Ittai_...sakit Ino." Sakura mengelus jidatnya.

"Sini ikut aku." tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, dia langsung menarik tangan gadis musim semi itu dan membawanya pergi.

Langkah Ino terhenti di sebuah ruangan besar. Sakura bingung menyaksikan begitu banyak orang berada di sana, dan orang-orang langsung berkasak-kusuk saat melihat kedatangannya.

"Ino ada apa ini?" Sakura celingukan dan emeraldnya membulat sempurna saat menyaksikan objek yang tergantung manis di tengah aula.

Sakura menganga saat melihat potret dirinya dalam sebuah lukisan berukuran besar. Dirinya yang memakai celana training dan sepatu roda sedang melompat indah di udara. Dengan tambahan dua sayap di punggungnya. Memberikan kesan kalau dia sedang terbang di angkasa. Ekspresinya di lukisan itu pun tampak begitu bahagia.

"Psstt. Dia kan yang ada di lukisan itu." bisik sebuah suara.

"Benar. Dia siapanya Sasuke ya?" bisik suara yang lain.

Dan suara-suara yang lain membisikkan hal yang tidak jauh berbeda. Terang saja hal itu membuat Sakura malu dan dia jadi _bad mood_ sepanjang hari.

_Flashback off_

"Harusnya kau senang, aku menjadikanmu model lukisanku pinky." utar Sasuke.

"Kau membuatku menjadi bahan pembicaran semua orang, Sasuke." balas Sakura kesal.

"Mereka hanya kagum padamu." timpal Sasuke.

"Aku heran, kenapa lukisan itu bisa menang kontes sih? Memangnya tidak ada lukisan yang lebih bagus?" dumel Sakura. Dia memang benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa lukisan Sasuke bisa menang kontes. Apanya yang bagus sih dari lukisan itu. Dengan dirinya sebagai objek. Meski harus dia akui kalau dia tampak cantik di lukisan itu. Entah bagaimana caranya Sasuke melukis.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau punya koneksi di sana, jadi kau bisa menang." selidik Sakura.

"Enak saja. Aku menang dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Mereka menyukai lukisanku. Katanya lukisanku mampu menggambarkan kecantikan yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata." kilah Sasuke.

"Itu karna kau yang melukis Sasuke-_kun_." sangkal Sakura.

"Tidak. Kau memang cantik Sakura. Sangat cantik." puji Sasuke. Diambilnya tangan mungil gadis itu dan diciumi satu per satu jari-jarinya. Kemudian dia tempelkan di pipi porselennya. Mendapat perlakukan seperti itu tentu saja Sakura merona. Wajahnya terasa panas dan jantungnya serasa mau copot.

"Sudah sampai Sasuke-_sama_." interupsi Juugo. Sasuke turun dari mobil diikuti oleh Sakura. Dengan menggandeng Sakura, pemuda itu mengajaknya memasuki mansion.

Sakura ikut menghentikan langkah saat kaki Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti. Dilihatnya pandangan Sasuke lurus ke depan dan ekspresinya menegang. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan bisa dia lihat seseorang tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan. Dia mengernyit. Pasalnya Sakura belum pernah melihat orang tersebut. Lalu mata klorofilnya membulat sempurna saat Sasuke menggumamkan sebuah kata.

"_Tou_-_san_..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

gimana? apa bisa menjawab rasa penasaran kalian? atau malah cerita ny gaje?

chapter ini aku terinspirasi dari komik ku yg berjudul **Milk Crown H by Aqua Mizuto**. aku suka bgt sm komik itu, maski udh aku baca berulang2 kali gk pernah bosen. selain itu tokoh cowok ny jg cakep2, hihihi

mgkn segitu aja ngebacot ny, makasih udh mw review fic ku dan untuk silent readers makasih udh mau baca fic abal ini :)

akhir kata..

sampai jumpa di chap depan, tp gk janji bakal kilat :)

RnR pliss :D


	7. Chapter 7

hai minna

maa beribu maaf kalo apdetnya molor bgt. Kemaren aku sibuk bgt ngerjain skripsi dan mesti mempersiap kn tetek bengek buat seminar hasil jd gk sempet buka2 FF apa lg apdet.

aku bersyukur bgt aku skrg aku bisa apdet, tapi maaf ya kali ini aku gk bisa membalas reviews dr kalian, aku bener2 harus nyuri2 waktu buat ngelanjutin fic ini jd maaf ya aku gk bisa bls reviews kalian.

tapi aku baca kok semua reviews dari kalian dan seperti biasa aku selalu ketawa sendiri tiap kali baca ny, hehehe

untuk lain kali aku usaha kn membalas semua review kalian kalo ada kesempatan. sekali lg gomen ne ber-_ojigi_

oke mari kita kembali ke cerita :)

* * *

**Spoiled Prince**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, alay, norak, typo(s) berhamburan dimana-mana**

**Rated : M**

**Don't Like Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

**.**

Sakura ikut menghentikan langkah saat kaki Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti. Dilihatnya pandangan Sasuke lurus ke depan dan ekspresinya menegang. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan bisa dia lihat seseorang tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan. Dia mengernyit. Pasalnya Sakura belum pernah melihat orang tersebut. Lalu mata klorofilnya membulat sempurna saat Sasuke menggumamkan sebuah kata.

"_Tou_-_san_..."

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Pria itu berbalik, mungkin karna mendengar derap langkahku dan Sasuke. Dapat terlihat seorang lelaki dewasa. Tidak tua tapi juga tidak bisa disebut masih muda. Mungkin seusia dengan ayahku. Garis wajahnya tegas dan tatapan matanya tajam. Sama seperti tatapan Sasuke. Aku menoleh pada Sasuke. Pandangannya terlihat waspada. Aku bingung, kenapa ekspresinya begitu tegang? Jika memang benar dia adalah ayahnya seharusnya dia senang kan. Tapi kenapa sikapnya begitu defensif.

"Sasuke. Kau baru pulang? Dari mana saja kau?" sapa pria itu.

"Apa yang _Tou_-_san_ lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Ini kan rumahnya, wajar saja kalau dia di sini. Pertanyaanmu tidak sopan untuk seorang ayah Sasuke.

"Apa aku tidak boleh pulang ke rumahku sendiri?" jawab pria tadi tak kalah sinis. Hey, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa suasananya sangat tidak mengenakkan? Aku memandang Sasuke dan ayahnya bergantian. Tidak berkomentar apa-apa karna aku sendiri tidak paham dengan situasi ini.

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku tidak tau _Tou_-_san_ masih ingat kalau punya rumah." dengan sinis pula Sasuke menimpali.

"Sepertinya kau tidak senang melihat ayahmu ini pulang." itu bukan pertanyaan.

"Tidak sama sekali." jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu pada ayahmu." tegurku karna merasa ucapan Sasuke sudah keterlaluan.

"Siapa perempuan ini?" perhatian ayah Sasuke beralih padaku. Mati kau Sakura, sekarang dia memandangmu dengan mata elangnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Apa dia kekasihmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu..."

"Sasuke." potongku sambil memegang lengan Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam. "Saya Haruno Sakura. Pelayan baru di rumah ini. _Yoroshiku ne_." aku ber-_ojigi_ memperkenalkan diri.

"Pelayan? Kau menjalin hubungan dengan pelayan?" selidik ayah Sasuke. Aku baru saja akan menyangkal jika tidak segera dipotong oleh omongan Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan _Tou_-_san_ peduli? Bukankah _Tou_-_san_ tidak pernah mau tau dengan apa yang kulakukan. Lalu kenapa sekarang peduli dengan siapa aku menjalin hubungan?" pertanyaan Sasuke lebih terdengar seperti sindiran bagiku. Aku merasa suasananya semakin tegang.

"Jaga bicaramu Sasuke!" nada suara ayah Sasuke meninggi.

"Kenapa? Apa _Tou_-_san_ juga akan mengusirku dari rumah ini jika aku tidak menuruti kemauan _Tou_-_san_? Seperti yang _Tou_-_san_ lakukan pada _Nii_-_san_." sindir Sasuke. Hey, adakah yang bisa mengeluarkanku dari situasi ini?

"Itachi pergi atas kemauannya sendiri." sanggah sang ayah.

"Tapi _Tou_-_san_ yang membuat _Nii_-_san_ pergi dari rumah ini." bentak Sasuke.

Ekspresi ayah Sasuke menegang. Sepertinya ucapan Sasuke berhasil membuatnya terkesiap.

"Kalau saja _Tou_-_san_ tidak memaksakan keegoisan _Tou-san_, _Nii-san_ tidak akan pergi dari rumah ini dan aku tetap akan bersama _Nii-san_ sekarang." Sasuke beranjak pergi setelah mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_." aku membungkuk pada ayah Sasuke kemudian berlari mengejar Sasuke yang telah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Aku berlari-lari kecil menyamakan langkahku dengan Sasuke yang lebar-lebar. Dia bahkan menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus saat melangkah.

**Bruaaak**

Aku terkejut saat Sasuke menendang kasar pintu kamar kemudian masuk ke dalamnya. Dia berjalan menuju ranjang _king size_-nya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Perlahan aku berjalan menghampirinya kemudian duduk di sisinya. Kuamati ekspresinya. Ada guratan kesedihan dan kemarahan menjadi satu diwajah porselennya. Alisnya berkerut dan pandangannya kosong ke dapan.

"Sasuke-_kun_." panggilku sambil menyentuh tangannya. Kugenggam erat tangan itu saat kusarakan tangan tersebut gemetar. Meskipun aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi aku tau kalau Sasuke pasti sedang kacau.

"Ada apa?" ragu-ragu aku bertanya. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan tetap menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosongnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa." lanjutku. Aku tidak mau memaksa Sasuke kalau dia tidak mau bercerita, karna aku tau Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang dengan mudah menceritakan hal-hal pribadi pada orang lain.

"Aku membencinya." gumam Sasuke. Aku tercengang. Apa maksud kata-katanya itu? Kenapa dia bicara begitu?

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu..."

"Dia yang membuat _Nii-san_ pergi dari rumah ini." potong Sasuke, "Kalau bukan karna keegoisannya, aku tidak akan berpisah dengan _Nii-san_." lanjutnya. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan, karna sampai saat ini pun aku masih belum mengerti dengan situasi ini.

"Kalau boleh aku tau, kenapa kakakmu pergi dari rumah Sasuke-_kun_?" kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Sasuke. Jujur saja aku sangat penasaran.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang sebelum bersuara.

"Saat itu aku masih kelas 2 SMP. _Nii-san_ sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk perguruan tinggi. _Nii-san_ akan sekolah kedokteran karena saat masih kecil dia bilang dia ingin membuat orang bahagia dengan menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Tapi mimpi itu harus dilupakannya karna _Tou-san_ menyuruhnya masuk sekolah bisnis supaya nantinya bisa memimpin perusahaan _Tou-san_." jeda sejenak. Sasuke menghela napas. Aku masih khusyuk mendengarkan.

"Sejak dulu _Nii-san_ selalu menuruti semua kemauan _Tou-san_, sehingga dia tidak menolak ketika disuruh sekolah bisnis. Saat itu _Nii-san_ memiliki seorang kekasih. Namanya Shion. Dia gadis yang sangat cantik. Kalau saja dia bukan pacar _Nii-san_ pasti aku sudah mengejarnya."

Aku terkekeh mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke. "Jangan tertawa, aku serius." kesal Sasuke.

"_Gomen_." aku menahan tawa, "Aku hanya heran kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya, mengingat kau selalu berusaha mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan." cibirku. Sasuke tampak kesal.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kalau dia bukan pacar _Nii-san_ aku pasti mengejarnya. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya karna aku tidak mau merusak hubunganku dengan _Nii-san_. Itachi-_nii_ dan Shion sudah berpacaran sejak mereka masih SMA. Bagaimana bisa aku merebutnya. Lagipula saat itu aku masih SMP." jelas Sasuke. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk menanggapi.

"Suatu hari _Nii-san_ mengajak Shion kerumah untuk diperkenalkan pada _Tou-san_. Tapi ternyata _Tou-san_ tidak merestui hubungan mereka karna Shion hanyalah anak dari seorang buruh pabrik." Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Apa mereka putus?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Setidaknya itu yang diketahui _Tou-san_."

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" aku tidak mengerti.

"_Nii-san_ memang mengatakan kalau dia putus dengan Shion. Tapi aku tau kalau diam-diam dia masih menjalin hubungan dengannya." terang Sasuke. Aku ber-oh.

"Lalu sebulan kemudian tersiar kabar kalau Shion ditemukan meninggal karna bunuh diri dikamarnya."

**Deg**

Jantungku mencelos mendengarnya. Bunuh diri? Bukankah tidak ada masalah dalam hubungan mereka. Lalu kenapa Shion harus bunuh diri?

"Tidak ada yang tau motif sebenarnya kenapa Shion bunuh diri. Semuanya begitu samar." Sasuke seperti tau pertanyaan dalam kepalaku. "Saat mendengar berita itu Nii-san sangat shock. Dia tidak mau makan, tidak mau bicara, dan tidak pernah pergi kuliah. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah mengurung diri dikamar." lanjut Sasuke.

"Malam itu aku pergi kekamar Nii-san. Berniat untuk membujuknya agar mau makan. Tapi dia tidak ada disana. Yang kutemukan hanyalah sebuah pesan darinya." Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Dia berikan kertas itu padaku. Kubaca isinya setelah menerimanya dari Sasuke.

.

_Baka-otouto, maaf. Aku sangat menyayangimu, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

_Itachi._

_._

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Itachi. Jadi Itachi memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah. Mungkin egonya mulai berontak dengan semua kekangan yang didapat. Pertama dia harus melupakan mimpinya menjadi dokter. Lalu dia harus kehilangan seseorang yang dia cintai. Kurasa itu tidak akan mudah bagi Itachi.

"Dari kecil kami selalu bersama. Tidak pernah terlintas di benakku kalau _Nii-san_ akan pergi dengan cara seperti itu. Ini semua karna kakek sihir itu. Dia yang menyebabkan _Nii-san_ pergi. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya." Sasuke berkata dengan gusar. Apa katanya? Kakek sihir?

"Sasuke kau tidak boleh bicara begitu. Bagaimanapun dia adalah ayahmu." tegurku. Aku sangat mengerti kalau Sasuke pasti marah pada ayahnya. Tapi aku tidak membenarkan sikapnya yang begitu kasar.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau selalu membelanya pinky? Kau berpihak padanya ya?" Sasuke tampak kesal.

"Buka begitu. Aku mengerti perasaanmu." ya..aku mengerti. Karna aku juga mengalami hal yang sama. Meski alasanku membenci berbeda dengannya. "Tapi sikapmu tidak benar Sasuke. Kau harus tetap menghormatinya sebagai ayahmu."

"Dia tidak pernah menghargai kami sebagai anaknya, jadi kenapa aku harus menghormatinya." suara Sasuke meninggi. "Sejak Nii-san pergi aku sangat kesepian. Tidak ada yang menemaniku makan, membantuku mengerjakan PR, atau mendengarkan ceritaku saat aku sedang sedih ataupun kesal. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa membosankannya tinggal di rumah sebesar ini sendiri? Aku hanya ditemani oleh pelayan dan para _bodyguard_. Dia memang memenuhi semua kebutuhan lahiriahku, tapi dia tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku. Dia hanya memikirkan uang, status sosial, kedudukan..."

"Sssstt...sudah sudah." aku memeluk Sasuke untuk menenangkannya yang mulai mengamuk. "Kau tidak sendirian. Aku ada di sini kan." kutepuk-tepuk dan kuelus punggungnya. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya merileks dan kurasakan dia melingkarkan lengannya dipinggangku.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Pinky." panggil Sasuke. Posisi mereka saat ini berbaring di atas ranjang dengan Sasuke yang memeluk Sakura.

"Hmm." respon Sakura. Dia membelai-belai rambut raven Sasuke.

"Parfum apa yang kau pakai?"

"Aku tidak pernah memakai parfum Sasuke-_kun_."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa menoleh.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tubuhmu sangat wangi Sakura. Aku suka." wajah Sakura merona mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Be-begitu.." dengan gugup Sakura menanggapi. Dirasakannya Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak pernah dipeluk oleh seorang ibu. Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana rasanya." gerakan tangan Sakura terhenti. Dia teringat ucapan Juugo yang mengatakan bahwa ibu Sasuke meninggal sehari setelah melahirkan Sasuke. Sakura jadi merasa iba saat mengingatnya.

"Tapi...aku suka setiap kali kau memelukku. Pelukanmu sangat hangat, dan aku merasa nyaman setiap kali kau memelukku seperti ini." imbuh Sasuke. Untuk sesaat Sakura tercenung, namun kemudian dia tersenyum. Ternyata Sasuke yang sangat manja ini disebabkan karna dia begitu merindukan kasih sayang. Terutama dari seorang ibu. "Dan satu hal lagi.." Sakura memasang telinga menanti kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke.

"Dadamu ini sangat empuk Sakura." lanjut Sasuke sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sakura.

"_HENTAI_!"

**Buuaaaghh**

Sasuke terkapar di lantai karena mendapat bogem mentah dari Sakura. Dia kemudian berdiri sambil mengelus pipinya. Sasuke memandang Sakura kesal.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali memukulku, preman pinky?" dumel Sasuke.

"Karna kau sangat mesum pantat ayam." tunjuk Sakura tak kalah kesalnya.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan mendekati seorang pria yang tengah duduk membelakanginya di sebuah kursi yang berada di pinggir kolam renang. Tadi saat Sakura hendak ke dapur untuk minum, dia melihat pria itu dan berinisiatif untuk membuatkan sesuatu yang hangat untuknya.

Dengan membawa segelas coklat panas, Sakura menghampiri pria paruh baya itu.

"Fukagu-_sama_." sapanya. Pria itu menoleh namun tidak menjawab sapaan Sakura.

"Saya bawakan coklat panas untuk anda. Silahkan diminum." Sakura kemudian meletakkan gelah coklat panas itu di meja yang berada di sisi kanan kursi yang diduduki oleh Fugaku. Fugaku memandang sekilas gelas itu, kemudian beralih pada Sakura yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Bukankah disaat seperti ini kau seharusnya memberiku segelas kopi."

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit takjub karna Fugaku mau berbicara dengannya. Terus terang saja dia agak takut pada pria yang kini berada di hadapannya itu.

"Kenapa coklat panas?" Fugaku bertanya.

"Malam-malam begini kopi tidak baik untuk pria berumur seperti anda Fugaku-_sama_." terang Sakura. "Ah..bukan berarti anda sudah tua." Sakura meralat ucapannya karna takut Fugaku salah paham.

"Kopi akan membuat anda insomnia Fugaku-_sama_. Jadi akan lebih baik jika anda meminum coklat panas. Setidaknya segelas coklat panas akan membuat perut anda hangat dan tidur anda akan nyenyak." Sakura menjelaskan. Meski dia tidak yakin apakah hasilnya akan sama, tapi itu selalu berhasil padanya.

Fugaku tidak menanggapi tapi dia mengambil gelas coklat itu dan meminumnya perlahan. Sakura tersenyum senang karna setidaknya tuannya itu tidak membuang minuman yang telah dibuatnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Lumayan." respon Fugaku singkat.

'Mirip Sasuke.' batin Sakura. Dia kembali tersenyum.

"Apa bocah sombong itu sudah tidur?" Fugaku buka suara.

"Oh, Sasuke. Ya, dia sudah tidur. Dan sebaiknya anda juga segera tidur Fugaku-_sama_. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan anda jika terlalu lama terkena angin malam."

"Hn."

'Benar-benar mirip Sasuke.' Sakura kembali membatin. "Kalau begitu saya permisi." Sakura ber-_ojigi_ kemudian meninggalkan Fugaku yang sepertinya masih belum mau pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda berjalan mendekat pada ranjang berukuran _king size_ setelah sebelumnya membuka gorden yang menutupi jendela kamar tersebut. Dia membungkuk dan mengecup bibir pemuda raven yang masih terpejam itu. Kegiatan rutin yang selalu dikalukannya setiap pagi. Tentu saja atas perintah sang tuan.

Sebuah tangan kekar menariknya dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Dalam sekejap Sakura sudah berada dalam pelukan pemuda raven itu dengan posisinya yang berada dibawah. Dengan ganas pemuda _emo_ itu mencium dan melumat bibir ranum Sakura. Sakura tidak berontak, karena percuma saja jika dia melakukannya. Sasuke tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum dia merasa puas mencium Sakura.

Sakura mulai membalas ciuman Sasuke saat dirasa lidah pemuda itu mulai bergerilya dalam mulutnya. Meski begitu, Sakura tetap tak bisa mengimbangi gerakan lidah Sasuke yang sangat brutal mengivansi rongga mulutnya. Sasuke terus mengisap dan melumat bibir Sakura. Dia baru melepaskan ciumannya saat Sakura mendorong halus tubuhnya karna merasa kehabisan pasokan udara.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya Sasu..."

Perkataan Sakura tidak selesai karna Sasuke kembali melumat bibirnya. Rupanya dia belum puas dengan ciuman selamat pagi yang baru saja didapatkannya. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah saat Sasuke kembali menginvansi isi mulutnya. Dia hanya bisa membalas dengan cara melumat dan menjilati bibir Sasuke yanag terasa lembut di bibirnya.

Sakura membuka emerald-nya saat Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Dengan napas yang masih terengah dia hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat pemuda berhelaian raven itu memandang intens padanya. Rona merah di wajahnya tak dapat menyembunyikan kegugupan dan rasa malu yang kini menimpanya. Meski setiap hari melakukannya dengan Sasuke, Sakura masih belum bisa mengendalikan dentuman jantungnya yang sangat keras saat berciuman dengan Sasuke.

"Aku suka saat kau malu-malu seperti itu, pinky." goda Sasuke. Dia kecup kembali bibir Sakura sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari posisinya. Sasuke turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sakura mulai membereskan kamar Sasuke setelah memastikan pemuda itu benar-benar sedang mandi.

Setelah selesai membereskan kamar Sasuke, Sakura turun untuk membuatkan sarapan. Tapi sebelumnya dia berniat membuatkan kopi untuk Fugaku terlebih dahulu. Entah bagaimana, tapi rasa takut yang sempat dirasakannya pada pria itu tiba-tiba lenyap. Sakura merasa bahwa Fugaku sebenarnya adalah orang yang lembut. Mungkin hanya sedikit kaku.

Sakura tengah menata makanan di atas meja ketika Sasuke mendekatinya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk di kursi yang sudah menjadi langganannya saat makan dan bersiap untuk menyantap sarapan yang telah disiapkan Sakura. Namun gerakannya terhenti demi melihat seseorang yang juga mendekati meja makan untuk kemudian duduk berseberangan dengannya. Wajah sumringah Sasuke tiba-tiba lenyap saat melihat Fugaku yang mulai mengambil piring.

**Greeek**

Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Sakura terkejut sekaligus heran dengan sikap Sasuke. Dia menoleh pada Fugaku. Pria itu menghentikan aksinya yang akan menyendok _yakimeshi_. Untuk beberapa saat dia tercenung. Pandangannya tampak kosong dan dia seperti tengah melamunkan sesuatu, namun kemudian dia kembali menyendok _yakimeshi_ dalam piringnya dan menyantapnya. Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas saat menyaksikan adegan itu.

.

.

.

.

Langkah-langkah kecil itu beradu dengan lantai di sepanjang koridor kelas yang lumayan ramai, menimbulkan ketukan kecil yang tak kentara karna teredam oleh berisiknya suara-suara para murid yang berada di sana. Maklum, sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Semua kegiatan belajar mengajar berhenti dan digantikan oleh kegiatan yang lain. Ada yang langsung ke kantin, ada yang pergi ke perpustakaan, ada yang pergi ke lapangan untuk sekedar menonton para anggota klub sepakbola latihan. Meski tak sedikit pula yang tetap berada di kelas karna malas kemana-mana atau karna mereka memang membawa bekal sendiri.

Berbeda halnya dengan gadis merah muda yang tengah berjalan ini. Dia tidak sedang menuju kantin, atau pun perpustakaan. Dia sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kelas 3A untuk menemui seseorang. Tuannya. Mungkin bisa disebut begitu karna sekarang dia bekerja sebagai pelayanannya.

**Greeek**

Si gadis membuka pintu kelas. Para penghuni kelas menoleh ke arahnya tapi hanya sekilas kemudian mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tidak banyak manusia yang berada di kelas itu, sehingga dengan mudah gadis pink itu menemukan objek yang dicarinya. Emerald-nya menangkap sosok yang tengah memandang keluar jendela sembil bertopang dagu. Terlihat tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Bahkan dia tidak menoleh sedikitpun ketika pemuda pirang di hadapannya terus berceloteh mengajaknya bicara.

"Oh, Sakura-_chan_. Tumben kau datang kemari?" sapa pemuda jabrik itu ketika melihat Sakura yang berjalan mendekat pada mereka. Sakura tersenyum.

"Hai Naruto-_kun_." sapanya.

Pemuda raven yang dari tadi melamun itu langsung menoleh karna mendengar nama seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya disebut oleh Naruto. Sepertinya radarnya sangat kuat jika menyangkut Sakura ya?

"Pinky. Ada apa?" tanya pemuda raven itu. Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kotak persegi dengan bungkus berwarna biru kotak-kotak.

"Aku membawakan bento untukmu. Tadi pagi kau tidak makan apapun. Apa kau tidak lapar?" jelas gadis itu. Tanpa menunggu respon dari yang diajak bicara Sakura segera duduk di bangku kosong sebelah pemuda _emo_ itu kemudian membuka kotak bento yang dibawanya.

"Wah sepertinya enak. Boleh aku minta?" Naruto bersiap-siap mencomot telur dadar yang bertengger manis dalam kotak bento, namun sebuah pukulan di tangannya menghentkan aksinya.

"Kau baru saja makan denganku Naruto-_kun_. Biarkan Sasuke-_kun_ makan dulu." omel Hinata. Naruto cemberut dan menarik kembali tangannya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin mencicipinya saja." gerutu Naruto.

Sakura hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran kecil itu. Mereka sering bertengkar seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa Sakura justru merasa kalau mereka sangat cocok. Sakura menoleh pada pemuda yang sedari tadi diam.

"Makanlah Sasuke-_kun_." didekatkannya kotak bento itu pada Sasuke, namun pemuda itu masih tak bergeming.

"Ada apa? Mau kusuapi?" tawar Sakura karena Sasuke masih diam. Sasuke menggeleng kemudian mengambil sumpit yang telah disediakan Sakura dan mulai memakan bentonya. Sakura memandang sendu padanya. 'Tumben dia menolek untuk kusuapi?' pikir Sakura.

Sakura menoleh karna sebuah tangan menarik lengannya. Naruto dan Hinata memberinya kode agar menjauh dari Sasuke. Mereka bertiga berjalan ke sudut kelas agar bisa leluasa berbicara.

"Sakura-chan, ada apa dengan Teme? Seharian dia jadi pendiam, meski tidak bisa dikatakan kalau dia itu periang sih. Tapi hari ini dia sedikit aneh. Apa kau tau sesuatu?" tanya Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Sakura diam. 'Apa mungkin karna ayahnya?' pikirnya. "Aku tidak tau." itulah jawaban yang dilontarkan Sakura.

"Uhuk..uhuk..." Sakura menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Wah dia tersedak. Apa karna kita membicarakannya ya?" komentar Naruto.

Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke dan memberikannya minum.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian mulai menyantap kembali bekalnya.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura kembali duduk di sisi Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakkan sumpit di atas kotak bento setelah menandaskan seluruh isinya. Sakura tersenyum senang karna setidaknya selera makan Sasuke masih bagus.

"Wah, kau menghabiskannya tanpa menyisakannya untukku Teme. Benar-benar kau ini." gerutu Naruto karna dia tidak mendapat jatah bento yang dibawa Sakura.

"Sakura membuatkannya untukku. Aku tidak akan sudi membaginya untukmu." celetuk Sasuke. Dan sepertinya suasana hatinya mulai membaik.

"Dasar pelit kau!" Naruto mendengus kesal. Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada, tidak memedulikan omelan Naruto.

"Lain kali aku akan membuatkannya untukmu." tawar Sakura mencoba menghibur Naruto. Wajah Naruto yang kesal berubah bahagia.

"Tidak perlu. Bekal buatanmu itu hanya boleh untukku saja. Kau tidak boleh membuatkannya untuk orang lain." larang Sasuke. Naruto kembali cemberut.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. 'Sepertinya suasana hatinya sudah membaik.' batinnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Sasuke." Naruto kembali mengamuk, namun segera ditenangkan oleh Hinata.

"Ya sudahlah." Naruto menyerah. "Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah nanti. Kita berempat. Pasti menyenangkan." usul Naruto antusias.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah.

"Kenapa tidak mau?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak mau ya tidak mau."

"Ya sudah kalau Teme tidak mau kita pergi bertiga saja. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata dan Sakura, namun lagi-lagi disela oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak akan kuijinkan Sakura pergi bersamamu."

"Kenapa begitu?" Naruto mulai kesal lagi.

"Apa kau lupa? Terakhir kali dia bersamamu, kau membuatnya celaka Naruto." sindir Sasuke. Naruto terkulai lemas.

"Teme, itu sudah lebih dari dua bulan berlalu dan kau masih mengungkitnya." kini nada suara Naruto terdengar merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya karna itu menyangkut keselamatan Sakura."

"Aku kan sudah bilang menyesal. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya."

"Tetap tidak kuijinkan Sakura pergi denganmu."

"Aaaahhhkkk!" Naruto mengacak rambut jabriknya frustasi, "Kenapa sih kau selalu memonopoli Sakura?"

"Pergi saja berdua dengan Hinata, tidak usah mengajak Sakura."

Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Maaf Naruto-_kun_, aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu. Aku ada keperluan lain sepulang sekolah nanti." tolak Sakura.

"Begitu...kalau begitu kita pergi berdua saja ya Hinata-_chan_." perhatian Naruto beralih pada Hinata.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak bisa. Akan ada makan malam keluarga di rumah jadi aku harus membantu menyiapkan segala keperluan." tolak Hinata. Dia tertunduk dan ekspresinya berubah sedih. Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata menyadari perubahan itu, namun dia tidak enak hati untuk bertanya.

Naruto mendecih. "Ya sudahlah aku akan pergi sendiri saja kalau begitu." Naruto berbalik hendak pergi.

"Daripada kau keluyuran tidak jelas lebih baik kau belajar Dobe. Asahlah otakmu yang tumpul itu. Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa masuk kelas A dengan kemampuan otakmu itu." cibir Sasuke.

"Berisik!" teriak Naruto tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke. Dengan perasaan yang semakin kesal dia meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Klinting**

Seorang gadis pirang menoleh lonceng yang tergantung di pintu tokonya berbunyi. Dia meleparkan senyum kala melihat gadis bersurai merah muda tersenyum padanya.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang, jidat." seru gadis itu.

"Aku sudah janji akan membantumu, tidak mungkin aku tidak datang." timpal gadis bernama Sakura. Dia memang telah berjanji akan membantu temannya itu membereskan toko bunganya karna beberapa hari yang lalu toko itu baru saja direnovasi jadi masih sangat berantakan.

"Mana tuanmu itu? kukira kau akan datang bersamanya." tanya si gadis pirang karna tidak melihat Sasuke bersama Sakura.

"Aku tidak harus selalu bersamanya kan." sergah Sakura. "Jadi aku harus mulai darimana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ah, kau tolong pindahkan kotak kardus itu ya. Hati-hati, itu barang pecah belah." Sakura mengangguk dan mulai mengangkat kardus yang dimaksud dengan hati-hati. Agak berat, mungkin isinya vas bunga.

"Tapi kau memang selalu bersamanya kan. Kalian seperti kembar siam yang sulit dipisahkan. Aku heran dia tidak memaksa ikut bersamamu, mengingat dia selalu memonopolimu." gadis bermata saphire itu melanjutkan.

"Kau tidak tau saja Ino. Butuh usaha ekstra untuk membujuknya. Aku harus mengatakan berulang-ulang kali kalau aku akan membantumu ditoko buku dan dia tetap tidak percaya. Dia selalu menyangkalnya dan mengatakan kalau aku mau menemui seorang laki-laki, makanya tidak mengijinkanny ikut." Sakura menghela napas, "Akhirnya dia baru mau percaya setelah aku mengatakan kalau dia boleh mengantar sampai depan tokomu dan memastikan aku masuk ke dalam toko." lanjut Sakura. Ino tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya saja?"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Dia pasti akan menggerutu sepanjang hari jika harus menungguiku beres-beres. Aku sedang malas mendengar omelannya itu." Ino kembali tertawa. "Jangan tertawa Ino, itu tidak lucu." Sakura jadi kesal karna ditertawakan.

"Itu memang lucu Sakura. Dia pasti sangat menyukaimu ya. Sampai-sampai dia begitu berat meninggalkanmu." masih terkekeh Ino berkomentar.

"Itu tidak mungkin." sangkal Sakura. Ino terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku Ino." terang Sakura.

"Tapi...kenapa tidak mungkin? Dia selalu bersikap protektif padamu dan dia juga selalu memonopolimu. Apapun yang kau lakukan harus dengan ijinnya dan atas sepengetahuannya. Kau masih bilang tidak mungkin dia menyukaimu?" sanggah Ino.

"Itu karna aku pelayannya Ino. Dia hanya tidak ingin aku melalaikan tugasku." Sakura masih menyangkal.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sikap manjanya? Dia sangat manja padamu kan." tukas Ino.

"Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu. Wajar saja jika dia manja." terang Sakura.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Ino. Sasuke tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Jadi jangan dibahas lagi, oke."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Eh?"

"Kau menyukai Sasuke kan." itu bukan pertanyaan.

**Deg**

Jantung Sakura mencelos demi mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Ino. Dia terdiam. Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia selalu berdebar setiap kali bersama dengan Sasuke, dan dia akan sangat merindukannya jika tidak bertemu Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Apa mungkin karna dia menyukainya?

"Aku tidak tau Ino." hanya itu jawaban yang diberika Sakura. Ino mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu tidak tau?" tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"Aku hanya takut. Aku takut perasaanku ini akan menimbulkan suatu harapan yang akan membuatku kembali merasakan sakit."

"Ayolah Sakura, itu sudah sangat lama. Kau tidak mungkin seperti ini terus."

"Aku tau. Karna itu aku tidak mau berharap. Dan tentang perasaanku, mungkin aku memang menyukainya. Tapi tidak pernah terlintas dipikiranku kalau Sasuke juga menyukaiku. Lagipula dia tidak pernah menyatakan cinta padaku kan." Sakura beranjak untuk membereskan barang-barang yang lainnya.

"Sakit hatimu itu telah menumpulkan kepekaanmu Sakura." komentar Ino. Sakura tidak menanggapi dan tetap membereskan barang-barang.

**Klinting**

Ino dan Sakura menoleh. Tampak seorang pemuda raven memasuki toko. Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah pada keduanya.

"Permisi. Aku mau membeli bunga." seru pemuda itu masih sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf tuan, hari ini kami tutup." koreksi Ino.

"Benarkah? Tapi tanda di depan bertuliskan buka makanya aku masuk." pemuda itu menunjuk tanda yang tergantung di pintu. Ino mengikuti arah tunjuk pemuda itu.

"Ah, pasti aku lupa menggantinya. Tapi hari ini kamu tutup tuan. Maaf." dengan sopan Ino menjelaskan.

"Tidak bisakah kau menjual bungamu untukku? Aku sangat membutuhkannya. Aku sedang terburu-buru dan tidak sempat mencari toko bunga yang lain." jelas pemuda itu.

Ino merasa iba juga melihatnya. Pasti bunga itu untuk kekasihnya, pikir Ino.

"Baiklah tuan. Khusus untukmu kami akan menjualnya meski kami sedang tutup." seru Ino. "Nah, bungan apa yang ingin kau beli?"

"Terimakasih nona. Aku ingin membeli sebuket mawar putih." jawab pemuda itu. Ino mengangguk kemudian meminta Sakura untuk membungkus buket mawar putih itu.

"Ini tuan." Sakura tersenyum sambil menyerahkan bunga itu pada si pembeli setelah pemuda itu membayar.

"Terimakasih nona. Emm...wajahmu tampak familiar. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya pemuda bermata obsidian itu saat melihat Sakura.

"Sepertinya belum. Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya." sanggah Sakura.

"Hentikan tuan. Gadis ini sudah punya pacar. Dan dia akan sangat marah jika tau kau merayu pacarnya." sela Ino. Dia agak kesal karna tiba-tiba orang asing ini merayu sahabatnya dengan cara yang sangat ketinggalan jaman.

"Maaf kalau kau berpikir begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud merayunya. Hanya saja aku seperti pernah melihat wajahnya di suatu tempat. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf nona." pemuda itu meminta maaf pada Ino dan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan. Aku sudah sering dibilang begitu. Mungkin wajahku memang pasaran." Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasana tidak nyaman di sana.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi. Terimakasih bunganya." pemuda raven itu kemudian pergi dan menghilang bersama mobil yang tadi dekendarainya.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu pada pembeli Ino." tegur Sakura.

"Habis aku kesal. Cara merayunya itu benar-benar tidak elit Sakura."

"Memang cara merayu yang elit itu bagaimana Ino?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, ahaha.." Ino malah tertawa. Kontan saja Sakura juga ikut tertawa melihat kelakuan Ino.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak kepulangan Fugaku di mansion Uchiha. Sakura sempat bertanya pada Kabuto apakah Fugaku akan lama di rumah atau tidak dan jawaban yang didapat adalah tidak tau. Karna memang jadwal Fugaku tidak menentu. Pria sibuk itu bisa tiba-tiba pergi ke luar negeri dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama dan juga tiba-tiba pulang ke rumah. Tapi dia bisa mengatakan kalau kepulangannya kali ini adalah yang terlama karena biasanya Fugaku hanya pulang ke rumah paling lama dua hari kemudian pergi lagi dan entah kapan akan kembali.

Akhir-akhir ini ada hal yang selalu menggelayut dipikiran Sakura. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah hubungan Sasuke dan ayahnya. Meski selama seminggu ini mereka kerap kali tidak sengaja bertemu, tapi tidak pernah ada interaksi di antara keduanya. Sasuke akan segera menghindar dan Fugaku sendiri memilih untuk diam.

Tapi satu hal yang disadari Sakura. Bahwa sebenarnya Fugaku tidaklah sedingin kelihatannya. Sakura kerap kali tidak sengaja memergokinya tengah melamun atau dengan khusyuk memandangi sesuatu seperti sebuah foto. Seperti saat ini. Sakura bermaksud memberikan coklat panas pada Fugaku namun langkahnya terpaksa berhenti demi mendengar Fugaku yang berbicara.

"Maafkan aku." gumamnya. Kedua alis Sakura bertaut.

'Dia bicara dengan siapa?' batinnya penasaran.

"Sepertinya aku gagal Mikoto. Aku tidak bisa merawat mereka dengan baik. Bahkan kini mereka membenciku." dia terdiam. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan Mikoto?"

Demi Kami-_sama_. Saura berani bersumpah bahwa saat ini dia sedang melihat Fugaku menitikan air mata sambil menatap sebuah foto. Melihat pemandangan itu membuat Sakura terenyuh. Dan Sakura bertekad dalam hatinya bahwa dia akan membuat Sasuke dan ayahnya berbaikan bagaimanapun caranya.

Perlahan Sakura berbalik dan pergi dari sana sebelum Fugaku menyadari kehadirannya. Niatnya untuk memberikan coklat panas ia urungkan dan dia kembali ke kamarnya setelah menghabiskan coklat itu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau sudah semakin pintar menggunakan sepatu roda ya Sasuke-_kun_." puji Sakura saat mereka sedang latihan di Konoha's Park. Seperti janjinya, Sakura memang mengajari Sasuke menggunakan sepatu roda dan sekarang dia sudah bisa menggunakannya.

"Tentu saja. Otakku yang jenius ini cepat menyerap pelajaran pinky. Bukan hal yang sulit bagiku untuk mengaplikasikan apa yang kau ajarkan." seru Sasuke dengan sombongnya. Sakura mendecih.

"Lalu siapa ya waktu itu yang merengek gara-gara tidak bisa menggunakan sepatu roda?" sindir Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingat aku pernah melakukan hal itu." Sakura hanya mencibir saat Sasuke berusaha mengelak. Sasuke kemudian duduk di samping Sakura kemudian mengambil botol air minum yang dibawanya dan menenggaknya.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling. Konoha's Park memang selalu ramai di kunjungi. Beragam orang ada di sini. Dari yang ingin berolah raga, sampai yang hanya ingin jalan-jalan pun ada di sini.

Pandangan Sakura tertumpu pada sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah makan. Mungkin mereka sedang berpiknik, pikir Sakura. Dilihatnya muda-mudi itu tengah bersuap-suapan, dan tiba-tiba saja lampu neon di kepala Sakura menyala. Dia tersenyum tipis saat sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sakura?

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

terima kasih aku ucapkan buat:

**white's, Hikaru Sora 14, matsuo, Mina Jasmine, Guest, Hanna Hoshiko, uchan, dewi sasusaku, ntika blossom, Hayashi Hana-chan, .524, , Eagle onyx, Sukakamu, Gilang363, Anka-chan, wedusgembel41, Cherryma, Aiko Asari, Shubarasii Shinju, Uchiha Ratih, hanazono yuri, Kumada Chiyu, afifah, .ii, piscesaurus, , Nimi, haruchan, azhuichan, xxx.**

makasih bgt udh mw review, yg mgkn gk kesebut maaf ya.

.

akhirnya chap 7 apdet dg selamat, meski mgkn gk memuaskan bagi para readers. sekali lagi aku minta maaf karna apdet ny yg molor bgt, aku bener2 sibuk ngerjain skripsi dan maaf jg gk bs bls review kalian. lain kali aku akan balas kalo ada waktu.

akhir kata sampai jumpa chap depan, tp mgkn bakal molor lg.

ripiu pliss :D


	8. Chapter 8

hai minna jumpa lagi di chap 8.

akhirnya chap ini bisa apdet jg meski dengan nyolong2 waktu, ehehe...

aku mw minta maaf lagi karna aku lagi-lagi gak bisa bls review dari kalian. _gomen...gomenasai... *_ber-_ojigi_

tapi aku selalu membaca review kalian kok, hanya gk sempat aja buat bls ny, karna aku emg lg sibuk dan jujur aku lg stress sm skripsi ku, dan mgkn berdampak pula pd fic ku, sekali lagi _gomenasai_ kalo feel ny kurang dapet... *ber-_ojigi_ lagi.

oke, mari kita langsung aja ke cerita :)

* * *

**Spoiled Prince**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Warning : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, alay, norak, typo(s) yang beterbangan di mana-mana**

**Rated : M**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

.

Pandangan Sakura tertumpu pada sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah makan. Mungkin mereka sedang berpiknik, pikir Sakura. Dilihatnya muda-mudi itu tengah bersuap-suapan, dan tiba-tiba saja lampu neon di kepala Sakura menyala. Dia tersenyum tipis saat sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sakura?

.

.

.

Seorang gadis _buble gum_ tengah sibuk berkutat di depan kompor, menyiapkan ini itu untuk makan malam. Saat di Konoha's Park tadi dia teringat ucapan mendiang ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa makan bersama dapat mendekatkan ikatan antar keluarga. Banyak keluarga yang tidak bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar makan bersama dan akibatnya hubungan dalam keluarga tersebut kurang bagus. Ya meski tidak bisa dibilang buruk juga sih.

Itulah yang ingin Sakura lakukan pada ayah dan anak yang ada di rumah ini. Ego mereka membuat hubungan di antara ayah dan anak tersebut begitu dingin dan hambar. Sasuke yang keras kepala dan Fugaku yang kaku. Kombinasi yang pas untuk memperburuk keadaan hubungan mereka.

Gadis itu ingat, selama Fugaku pulang ke rumah dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Fugaku dan Sasuke makan bersama. Hal itu dikarenakan Sasuke selalu pergi ketika Fugaku datang dan baru akan makan setelah ayahnya selesai. Fugaku sendiri memilih tidak ambil pusing dan akhirnya makan sendiri. Meski kadang tak ayal Sakura kerap mendapati mimik wajahnya yang merana entah karna apa.

**Tak tak tak tak**

Bunyi pisau yang beradu dengan talenan bergema di seluruh dapur. Sakura tersenyum menikmati pekerjaannya. Semoga rencananya ini berhasil. Meski dia tau pasti tidak akan memberi efek yang instan tapi paling tidak bisa menjadi permulaan yang baik.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang." sebuah suara _baritone_ menginterupsi. Sakura menoleh.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_. Sudah selesai mandi?" gadis tersenyum pada pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke-_kun_ tersebut. Pemuda tersebut hanya mengangguk kemudian duduk dikursi kesukaannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu senang?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya teringat ibuku." ujarnya. Perkataannya sejenak berhasil membuat Sasuke tertegun.

"Ibu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hu'um. Dulu ibuku selalu memasakkan makan malam yang enak untukku dan ayah. Dan dia akan marah ketika aku tidak menghabiskan makanku, ahaha..." gadis itu tertawa membayangkan sosok ibunya yang cerewet kalau menyangkut makanan.

"Kau juga begitu." sambung Sasuke. Sakura mengernyit. "Kau selalu marah setiap kali aku tidak menghabiskan makananku." lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja Sasuke-_kun_. Kau harus menghargai makanan. Banyak orang yang menderita kelaparan hanya gara-gara mereka tidak punya uang untuk membeli makan." tuding Sakura. Yang diceramahi hanya tersenyum lembut menyaksikan gadis itu terus mengoceh.

"Sakura." panggil pemuda itu saat Sakura mulai meletakkan piring-piring dan lauk-pauk diatas meja.

"Hmm." respon gadis itu tanpa menghentikan kerjanya. Dia merbalik untuk mematikan kompor yang masih menyala.

"Bagaimana rasanya masakan ibu?" Sakura mencelos mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ragu-ragu dia menoleh pada Sasuke yang tengah memandangnya. Tentu Sasuke tidak pernah makan masakan seorang ibu karna dia sudah menjadi piatu semenjak bayi.

"Masakan ibu adalah masakan yang paling enak didunia Sasuke." jawab Sakura sekenanya. Dia berusaha keras agar tak menangis di depan pemuda itu. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu sakit.

"Apa lebih enak dari masakanmu?" pemuda itu kembali bertanya. Nada polosnya itu justru membuat Sakura semakin sedih. Sakura berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan _tempura_ di meja.

"Tentu saja. Pokoknya masakan ibu adalah yang terbaik." jawab Sakura mantap sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Sebisa mungkin dia tersenyum riang di depan pemuda raven itu. Sasuke meraih tangan gadis musim semi itu dan menempelkannya di pipinya. Tentu hal itu sukses membuat Sakura bingung sekaligus merona.

"Tanganmu begitu lembut dan hangat Sakura. Apa tangan ibu juga seperti ini?" sambil memejamkan mata meresapi kehangatan telapak tangan Sakura, Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Hah? Y-ya. Be-begitulah." jawab Sakura gugup. Kini jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi jawaban Sakura. Dia mungkin malah tidak menyadari perbuatannya yang telah membuat wajah Sakura semerah tomat. Masih memejamkan mata, pemuda itu tersenyum sambil tetap memegangi tangan Sakura yang menempel di pipinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_." panggil gadis itu.

"Hm."

"Ka-kau sedang apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran karna Sasuke begitu menikmati belaian tangan Sakura dan sepertinya tidak berminat melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku sedang membayangkan _Kaa-san_ membelaiku dengan tangan halusnya." jawab Sasuke tanpa membuka mata. Sakura tertegun. Dia perhatikan pemuda yang tengah tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata tersebut. Dalam beberapa hal sepertinya dia lebih beruntung daripada Sasuke. Setidaknya dia pernah merasakan belaian seorang ibu. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang bahkan tidak pernah melihat wajah ibunya sendiri secara langsung.

"Ehem.." suara deheman itu berhasil membuat Sakura dengan reflek menarik tangannya dan membuat Sasuke membuka mata.

Seorang pria paruh baya berjalan mendekat.

"Ah, Fugaku-_sama_. Silahkan, anda pasti sudah lapar." sapa Sakura basa-basi. Dia takut Fugaku akan salah paham dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Fugaku duduk di seberang Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatap tajam padanya. Tampak sekali tidak senang dengan keberadaan pria itu. Dan Sakura menyadarinya.

Sasuke hendak berdiri-

**Bletak**

-sebuah sendok sayur mendarat di kepala pantat ayamnya.

Dia mendelik pada Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa ngilu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Pinky?" amuknya. Dia tidak melakukan hal yang melecehkan Sakura, kenapa dia dipukul?

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura juga mendelik.

"Aku mau kekamar." jawab pemuda itu kesal.

"Kau harus makan dulu Sasuke-_kun_."

"Aku tidak nafsu makan." jawabnya singkat kemudian beranjak dari kursinya. Tanpa memedulikan Sakura yang ngomel-ngomel dia berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

'Kenapa jadi begini sih?' batin Sakura frustasi. Rencananya gagal total. Sekilas dia menoleh pada Fugaku yang tengah menyantap makan malamnya, kemudian berlari menyusul Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_."panggil Sakura sembari berlari-lari kecil mengejar pemuda yang baru saja meninggalkan meja makan tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun_." panggilnya lagi. Namun yang disebut namanya seperti tuli dan terus saja berjalan. Sakura jadi kesal karena diabaikan. "Berhenti kau, Pantat Ayam menyebalkan!" teriaknya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Dia membalikkan badan dan memandang sebal pada gadis gulali itu.

"Berani sekali kau memanggilku seperti itu." protesnya kesal.

"Kau yang memancingku, Sasuke." balas Sakura. Dia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan meja makan?" tanya Sakura tanpa berniat merendahkan nada suaranya.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tidak nafsu makan." jawabnya sarkastik.

"Kau tidak mau makan karna ada ayahmu kan." cibir Sakura dan tentu saja tepat pada sasaran. Karena Sasuke tidak menyangkal ataupun menanggapi.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan Sasuke. Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" gadis itu melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak peduli." utar Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura hanya bengong ditempat. Benar-benar sulit menjinakkan Sasuke yang seperti ini. Sakura merasa kesal dan juga sedih disaat yang bersamaan. Tapi dia tidak boleh menyerah kan. Ini baru permulaan, jika dia menyerah maka semuanya akan sia-sia dan hubungan ayah dan anak itu akan semakin kacau.

'Bantulah aku, Mikoto-_sama_.' doanya.

.

.

.

.

**Tik tik tik**

Sasuke melirik jam digital yang duduk manis dimeja dekat ranjang raksasanya. Pukul sembilan malam.

_Kruuuuuuuk...kruuukk..._

Cacing diperutnya memanggil-manggil. Dia sangat lapar. Tentu saja lapar. Dia kan belum makan malam. Egonya yang setinggi langit itu membuatnya meninggalkan meja makan sebelum dia sempat makan barang sedikit.

Akhirnya karena tidak tahan, dia keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sesampainya disana dia membuka tudung saji di meja makan. Kosong. Tidak apapun di sana.

Dia membuka pintu kulkas. Dan dia harus kembali menelan kekecewaan karena tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa dimakan di sana. Dengan kesal dia membanting pintu kulkas tersebut.

_Kruuuuuukk..._

Dia memegang perutnya yang kembali berbunyi. Dia melihat sebuah memo di pintu kulkas dan mengambilnya.

.

_Karena kau sudah membuatku kesal,_

_kau tidak mendapat makan malam Pantat Ayam. Weeekk..._

.

Begitu isi pesannya. Sasuke meremas kertas memo itu penuh emosi.

"Dasar Preman Pinky menyebalkan." umpatnya. Dia ambil gagang telepon yang tergantung di sisi kulkas. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar dia tengah berbicara pada seseorang di seberang sana. Kemudian dia meletakkan gagang telepon itu dengan kasar ditempatnya setelah selesai dengan urusannya bersama si penerima telepon.

.

.

15 menit...

20 menit...

30 menit...

1 jam...

Makanan yang dia pesan belum juga datang.

Ya, dia memesan pizza via telepon tadi. Tapi sudah satu jam dia menunggu dan pesanannya tak kunjung datang. Dia jadi kesal. Sedari tadi dia hanya mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Perutnya yang sudah sangat lapar menambah tingkat emosinya.

Sasuke menghentakkan kakinya emosi keluar kamar. Dia berjalan menuruni tangga dan bermaksud menunggu pizza-nya di ruang tamu. Namun saat melewati beranda samping rumah langkahnya terhenti demi mendengar suara-suara yang berisik. Karena penasaran Sasuke mendekati sumber suara, dan dia harus terkejut saat melihat Sakura yang tengah bercanda ria bersama Juugo dan Kabuto. Dan yang membuatnya semakin emosi adalah dia melihat kotak pizza-nya yang telah kosong di sana.

Sasuke mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanyanya penuh emosi.

Sakura, Juugo dan Kabuto menoleh. Mereka sedikit terkejut mendapati Sasuke berdiri di sana sambil melipat tangan di dada dan menatap murka mereka.

"Oh, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau belum tidur?" alih-alih menjawab Sakura balik bertanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Dan kebetulan Juugo-_san_ dan Kabuto-_san_ juga belum tidur jadi aku meminta mereka menemaniku." Sakura menjelaskan.

"Lalu apa itu? Jadi kalian yang menghabiskan pizza-ku. Aku sudah menunggunya selama satu jam dan ternyata kalian menghabiskannya." Sasuke menunjuk kotak pizza yang telah kosong tersebut semakin murka.

"Oh, jadi pizza ini kau yang pesan Sasuke-_kun_. Kami tidak tau. Kami pikir ada orang baik hati yang mengirimi kami pizza malam-malam begini. Karna kebetulan kami lapar ya kami habiskan saja. Ternyata kau yang pesan ya." dengan wajah polos Sakura menjelaskan.

"Jelas kau tau Sakura!" tudingnya. Sakura bisa melihat kalau Sasuke sedang marah sekarang, tapi dia juga kesal dengan sikapnya. Biarlah itu menjadi hukuman untuknya.

"Kami benar-benar tidak tau Sasuke." Sakura berusaha mengelak. Tapi Sasuke jelas tau dia berbohong.

"Aku tau kau bohong, Pinky."

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak percaya." Sakura mengangkat bahu.

Sasuke yang kesal kemudian meinggalkan tiga makhluk tersebut. Dia marah bukan hanya karna pizza-nya yang dihabiskan, tetapi juga karna melihat Sakura yang begitu akrab dengan Juugo dan Kabuto. Dia kesal. Dia tidak suka jika Sakura-nya bersama pria lain meskipun itu adalah orang yang sangat dia kenal. Kau cemburu eh, Sasuke? kau bahkan menganggap Sakura sebagai Sakura-mu.

Sementara Sakura, dia hanya terkikik senang dengan reaksi Sasuke. Tentu saja dia tau kalau pizza itu yang memesan adalah Sasuke. Dia hanya ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran pada Sasuke agar mengurangi sifat keras kepalanya itu. Agar setidaknya dia bisa lebih menghargai orang lain.

Sakura menoleh pada Juugo dan Kabuto bergantian. Masih sambil mengulas senyum dia memberikan tos pada mereka berdua.

"Apa Sasuke-_sama_ akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika dia marah?" tanya Juugo khawatir.

"Dia sudah pasti sangat marah Juugo. Kau tidak lihat wajahnya tadi?" Kabuto menimpali.

"Tenang saja. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab jika dia marah." Sakura kembali mengulum senyum.

Juugo melirik pada Kabuto yang hanya mengangkat bahunya. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi mereka. Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah ayah dan anak itu bisa kembali rukun seperti dulu.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria paruh baya tengah duduk termenung di teras pinggir kolam. Tatapannya lurus memandang pada tengah kolam. Pada ikan-ikan yang berenang dengan sorotan sinar bulan. Jika dilihat memang begitu, tatapannya memang mengarah ke sana namun yang sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak melihat ikan-ikan itu. Pikirannya melayang jauh ke masa lalu. Saat dimana Mikoto, istrinya masih hidup dan mengandung seorang bocah. Saat dimana semuanya baik-baik saja.

_..._

"_Kondisinya sangat lemah. Mungkin dia tidak akan bertahan sampai melahirkan."_

_..._

"_Aku akan melahirkannya. Aku ingin melahirkannya."_

_..._

"_Anak kita laki-laki lagi. Aku akan memberinya nama Sasuke. Sama seperti nama artis idolaku itu, kau tau kan Fugaku. Ahaaha..."_

_..._

"_Berjanjiah padaku kau akan menjaganya dengan baik. Jangan sampai dia merasa iri pada Itachi karna kau tidak perhatian padanya."_

_..._

"_Aku mencintaimu nak, dengan seluruh hidupku."_

_..._

Pria itu menghela napas kemudian memejamkan mata. Di pulupuk matanya tampak bayangan Mikoto yang tengah tersenyum sambil mengelus perut buncitnya. Butiran bening tanpa izin mengalir dari obsidiannya yang terpejam.

'Aku merindukanmu, Mikoto.' ratapnya dalam hati.

"Fugaku-_sama_." sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi. Fugaku membuka mata. Dia menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya sebelum menoleh pada sumber suara.

Tampak seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tengah tersenyum sambil membawa gelas di tangannya.

Senyum itu lagi. Entah mengapa setiap kali Fugaku melihat senyum itu hatinya terasa nyaman. Terasa seperti semua bebannya terangkat begitu saja.

"Segelas coklat panas untuk anda. Silahkan diminum." gadis itu meletakkan gelas coklat panas di sisi Fugaku tanpa melepas senyumnya. Fugaku hanya memandang sekilas gelas itu kemudian kembali memandang ke arah kolam.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" ragu-ragu Sakura bertanya.

"Hn." hanya itu respon Fugaku. Gadis gulali itu kembali tersenyum kemudian duduk di sebelah Fugaku. Entah angin apa yang membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk duduk di sebelah Fugaku.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?"

"Eh, oh ya. Sepertinya begitu. Dia terlihat begitu kesal, mungkin itu menguras tenaganya, ehehe.." Sakura terkekeh.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan gadis nakal?"

"Eh?"

"Kau sedang merencanakan apa?" ulang Fugaku.

"Aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa. Kenapa anda bicara begitu?" Sakura mengelak.

"Gadis nakal. Kau pikir bisa membohongiku, hah?" sela Fugaku. Meski begitu nada suaranya tidak terdengar kasar di telinga Sakura. "Kau harus hidup selama 43 tahun untuk bisa melakukannya, gadis nakal. Katakan padaku, apa yang kau rencanakan?" sambungnya. Sakura tertawa.

"Wah..sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa membohongi anda ya Fugaku-_sama_. Anda bisa dengan mudah mengetahuinya." akhirnya Sakura mengaku.

Jeda sejenak. Fugaku menanti Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin anda dan Sasuke-kun berbaikan Fugaku-_sama_. Itu saja, tidak ada yang lain." jelas Sakura.

Fugaku diam. Bingung harus bicara apa.

"Jangan terlalu berharap, gadis nakal. Nanti kau akan kecewa jika tidak berjalan sesuai harapanmu." utar Fugaku. Sakura menatap pria di sebelahnya itu kemudian ikut memandang kolam di hadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Meski tidak sesuai dengan harapanku. Aku tetap merasa senang karna setidaknya aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Sakura tersenyum. Fugaku tertegun. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang begitu optimis memperjuangkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengannya. Untuk beberapa lama tidak ada suara di antara mereka.

"Ah, sudah larut malam." Sakura memecahkan keheningan. "Besok aku harus bangun pagi. Aku permisi dulu Fugaku-sama. Anda juga sebaiknya segera tidur. Anda bisa sakit jika terlalu sering terkena angin malam." gadis itu tersenyum kemudian ber-_ojigi_ dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Fugaku hanya memandang kepergian Sakura hingga gadis itu menghilang dikegelapan ruangan yang tak bercahaya. Dia kembali menatap kolam begitu Sakura benar-benar telah menghilang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Aku meletakkan piring di atas meja sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah pintu dapur. Ini sudah hampir sarapan tapi Sasuke belum juga kelihatan. Padahal biasanya dia akan duduk manis di kursi sambil memperhatikan aku membuat sarapan, meski kemudian dia akan pergi begitu Fugaku-_sama_ datang.

Apa dia benar-benar marah padaku gara-gara semalam?

Aku kan hanya ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran agar dia bisa mengurangi sifat egoisnya itu. Tapi jika seperti ini aku malah jadi merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga dia tetap majikanku. Meski aku masih tidak menghendakinya.

**Tok tok tok**

Kuketuk benda persegi panjang di hadapanku. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menjemputnya di kamar karna dia tak kunjung datang untuk sarapan. Aku memang sengaja tidak membangunkannya karena aku ingin dia menenangkan diri dulu sebelum bertemu denganku. Bagaimanapun akulah sumber kemarahannya semalam.

Kuketuk sekali lagi pintu coklat itu. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Apa dia belum bangun?

Perlahan kubuka pintu kamar itu dan melongokkan kepalaku ke dalam.

"Sasuke-_kun_." panggilku.

Kulihat dia tengah berdiri di depan cermin besar sambil memakai dasi seragamnya. Dia melirikku sekilas lalu kembali berkutat dengan dasinya. Dia bahkan tidak menjawab sapaanku. Kurasa dia benar-benar marah.

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki kamar super besar itu dan berjalan mendekatinya. Dia masih tidak mempedulikanku saat aku berusaha membantunya yang sedang kesulitan memakai dasi.

"Sasuke-_kun_." sapaku. Dia diam, bahkan memalingkan wajahnya. Sial. Dia mengacuhkanku.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa..."

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" potongnya masih tidak mau memandangku.

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak membangunkanku." Sasuke menoleh padaku. "Kau tidak memberiku ciuman selamat pagi, dan kau juga tidak menyiapkan seragam sekolahku. Dan sekarang kau datang kemari tanpa ada perasaan bersalah." gerutunya.

Dia ngambek?

Aku berjinjit dan mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Kukecup sekilas bibir itu kemudian mulai memakaikan dasi yang sedari tadi menggantung bebas di lehernya.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_. _Gomen ne_. Aku tidak membangunkanmu karna kupikir kau masih marah atas kejadian semalam. Aku bermaksud memberimu waktu untuk menenangkan diri." jelasku. Kupandang mata jelaganya yang memandang sebal padaku.

"Tentu saja aku marah. Kau membuatku kelaparan semalaman, Pinky."

Aku menundukkan kepala. Oke. Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Tapi ada hal lain yang membuatku marah daripada saat kau menghabiskan semua pizza-ku." sambungnya.

Aku mendongak. Berusaha mencari jawaban dari pernyataannya barusan. Dia balik menatapku.

"Kau tertawa-tawa bersama Juugo dan Kabuto tanpa sepengetahuanku. Itu membuatku marah."

"Aku hanya mengobrol dengan mereka Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Aku tidak suka." potongnya. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama lelaki lain selain aku. Meskipun itu Juugo, Kabuto, atau si Panda merah itu."

Aku diam. Dia juga diam. Untuk beberapa saat yang kami lakukan hanyalah saling pandang satu sama lain. Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Tapi yang ada dipikiranku hanya sebuah pertanyaan.

_Apa dia cemburu?_

Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di kepalaku. Sikapnya itu dan juga perkataannya tadi menunjukkan kalau dia sedang cemburu. Aku merasa senang entah karna apa. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan aku juga merasa takut. Aku takut kalau ini hanyalah perasaanku saja. Aku takut aku salah paham dengan sikapnya selama ini. Aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahanku untuk yang kedua kali dan kembali patah hati hanya karna aku salah mengartikan sikap seseorang padaku.

"Jangan diulangi." suara _baritone_ itu membawaku kembali ke alam nyata.

"Jangan bersama lelaki lain lagi." ulangnya.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah." aku memilih untuk mengalah. "Sekarang ayo turun dan sarapan, nanti terlambat ke sekolah." bujukku.

"Aku tidak mau makan kalau ada Kakek Sihir itu." celetuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, jangan mulai lagi." ayolah. Kita baru saja berbaikan kan.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau kalau ada dia." keukeuhnya. Aku menghela napas.

"Kau mau kelaparan lagi? Kalau kau tidak mau ikut makan aku tidak mau membawakanmu bekal dan akan kupastikan kalau kau juga tidak akan bisa makan di sekolah." jeda sejenak, "Dan aku juga tidak mau bicara dengan Sasuke-_kun_ selama tiga bulan." ancamku.

"A-apa? Kau...berani sekali kau mengancamku." dia terlihat tidak terima.

"Ini bukan ancaman Sasuke. Aku akan benar-benar melakukannya kalau kau tidak mau menurut padaku."

"Kau..."

"Lagipula apa susahnya sih, cuma makan bersama kan. Kau tidak akan mati hanya karna kau makan bersama ayahmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Kutangkup sebelah pipinya dengan tangan kananku.

"Mau ya?" suaraku melembut. Berusaha sekali lagi membujuknya. Dia diam, tampak berpikir.

"Hn." Jawabnya akhirnya. Aku tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_." masih tak menghilangkan senyuman diwajahku, aku berterima kasih padanya. Aku tau. Aku tau kalau kau tidak sedingin itu Sasuke. Meski hanya sebuah gumaman tak jelas, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

Kuraih tangan kirinya yang tergantung bebas di sisi tubuhnya. "Ayo." ajakku kemudian menggandengnya keluar kamar. Kulihat ekspresinya agak kesal tapi dia tidak menolak. Aku hanya tersenyum saat dia melempar _deathglare_ padaku.

Aku berjalan menuju meja makan sambil menyeret, maksudku membawa Sasuke. Di sana sudah ada Fugaku-_sama_ yang tengah duduk sambil menyantap sarapannya. Dia tampak terkejut saat melihatku bersama Sasuke.

"_Ohayou_, Fugaku-_sama_." sapaku dan tersenyum padanya. Dia tidak menyahut, tapi itu tidak masalah buatku karna aku sudah terbiasa.

Aku menyentuh bahu Sasuke dan menekannya ke bawah. Memaksanya agar mau duduk di kursi. Lagi. Dia tampak kesal tapi tidak menolak.

Aku senang. Akhirnya mereka bisa makan bersama. Meski keduanya saling diam, terutama sikap Sasuke yang sangat tidak bersahabat tapi tidak masalah. Tidak harus langsung akrab kan. Pelan-pelan saja. Yang penting sekarang Sasuke tidak lagi menolak untuk makan bersama ayahnya.

"Kau tidak makan, Pinky?" suara Sasuke menginterupsi. Tanpa sadar aku melamun. "Duduklah." suruhnya.

"Iya." kemudian aku menarik kursi di sebelah Sasuke dan mulai menyantap sarapanku.

.

.

.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Membuat mereka makan bersama, sudah berhasil kulakukan. Meskipun keduanya masih canggung sih. Tapi tidak apa-apa, nanti lama-lama juga biasa. Lalu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan ya?" seorang gadis musim semi tampak berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil berbicara sendiri. Sesekali dia meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu dengan ekspresi yang tengah berpikir.

"Apa aku harus mengunci mereka berdua di satu ruangan? Tidak tidak. Aku jadi merinding membayangkannya. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan..."

**Bruuuk**

Sakura mendongak. "Gaara-_kun_." panggilnya. "_Gomen_."

"Kebiasaanmu tidak berubah Sakura." cibir Gaara.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kali apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kau tidak tampak tertekan." tanya Gaara.

"Ceritanya sedikit rumit." utar Sakura.

"Aku rasa aku cukup pintar untuk bisa mengerti." jelas Gaara. Sakura terkekeh mendengar ucapan Gaara, dan Gaara juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu tidak keberatan kalau aku menjelaskan sambil kau membantuku?" tawar Sakura.

"Hmm?" Gaara mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ menghukumku membantu Sizune-_sensei_ di perpustakaan." jelas Sakura. Gaara menilik penampilan gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Dia sudah bisa menebak kenapa Sakura mendapat hukuman.

"Baiklah." mereka mulai berjalan beriringan menuju perpustakaan.

"Kenapa kau tidak rubah saja penampilanmu itu Sakura. Kau tidak bosan mendapat hukuman terus?" tunjuk Gaara pada celana training yang masih dikenakan Sakura.

"Ahaha, aku sudah terbiasa." gadis itu tertawa. "Sepertinya yang bosan justru Kakashi-_sensei_." lanjutnya kemudian kembali tertawa. Tak ayal hal itu juga membuat Gaara tertawa.

"Dasar kau ini." dia mengelus puncak kepala Sakura.

"Lagipula, aku merasa nyaman seperti ini." sambung Sakura.

"Ya. Itulah dirimu." pemuda merah itu tersenyum.

Langkah Sakura tiba-tiba terhenti. Gaara bingung, namun kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Sakura tengah memandang ke arah seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon. Rambut panjangnya melambai-lambai dipermainkan angin.

Sakura bertanya dalam hati. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu? Tumben sekali dia duduk sendirian di sana. Biasanya gadis itu selalu bersama dengan pemuda pirang bermata saphire. Kemanapun mereka pergi, mereka selalu bersama. Karna penasaran Sakura menghampiri gadis itu. Gaara hanya mengekor di belakang Sakura.

"Hinata." panggil Sakura sambil menyentuh pundaknya. Gadis itu menoleh.

"Eh, oh Sakura-_chan_." Sakura tersenyum.

"Sedang apa?" tanya gadis gulali itu. Hinata menggeleng, kemudian kembali menatap ke depan. Tampak seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Sakura menangkap adanya keanehan pada Hinata. Tidak biasanya gadis indigo itu melamun seperti itu. Meski tidak bisa dibilang cerewet juga, tapi gadis itu selalu tersenyum padanya. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu Hinata?" karna penasaran Sakura bertanya.

Hinata kembali menggeleng. "Tidak ada Sakura-_chan_." jeda sesaat. "Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu Sakura-_chan_, Gaara-_kun_." kemudian Hinata ber-_ojigi_ dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Gaara. Sakura makin bingung melihat tingkah Hinata yang aneh.

"Kita harus segera ke perpustakaan Sakura. Kau tidak lupa dengan hukumanmu kan." sela Gaara.

"Oh, iya." Sakura berbalik dan pergi menuju perpustakaan. Diikuti oleh Gaara yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sekali lagi gadis itu menoleh ke arah dimana Hinata tadi pergi. Gaara tentu menyadari kalau Sakura pasti sedang memikirkan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Klinting**

"Selamat datang." seorang gadis pirang–Ino beramah-tamah pada pengunjung yang datang. "Oh, kau adalah pembeli yang waktu." utar gadis itu saat menyadari siapa yang datang ke toko bunganya.

Pemuda raven itu tersenyum ramah padanya. "Kita bertemu lagi nona." sapanya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? Bunga apa yang ingin kau beli tuan?" si gadis pirang kembali beramah tamah.

"Aku ingin membeli sebuket mawar merah nona." jawab pemuda raven itu.

"Wah, kau ingin meyatakan cinta pada seseorang ya." tebak gadis bermata shapire itu. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi tebakan Ino. Tampak semburat tipis di kedua pipinya. Ino berjalan menuju rumpunan bunga mawar yang terletak di sudut ruangan dan mulai menata rapi mawar-mawar merah itu.

"Ini. Silahkan tuan." Ino menyerahkan buket mawar itu. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu tersenyum dan menerima buket itu kemudian membayarnya.

"Terimakasih nona." pemuda itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan toko.

"Senang sekali ya jadi gadis itu. Lelaki tadi pastilah sangat romantis." gumam Ino. Dia lalu kembali berkutat pada buku catatannya yang tadi sempat dia tinggalkan sementara dia melayani pembeli.

.

.

.

.

**Tok tok tok**

Sakura tengah mencuci piring ketika ada yang mengetuk pintu. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu.

Saat benda persegi panjang berwarna coklat itu telah terbuka, dia sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya kini di hadapannya telah berdiri Naruto dan Hinata dengan kondisi mereka yang terlihat panik.

"Naruto-_kun_. Hinata." seru Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_." Naruto membuka suara. "Aku ingin minta tolong." lanjutnya.

"Minta tolong? Apa yang terjadi? Sebenarnya kalian dari mana? Kenapa penampilan Hinata seperti ini?" tanya Sakura beruntun. Dia sedikit heran karna melihat Hinata yang mengenakan gaun pesta. Apa mereka habis berpesta?

"Kami..."

"Siapa yang datang, Pinky?" potong seseorang sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata menoleh.

"Teme.."

"Dobe. Ada apa kemari?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Aku ingin minta tolong. Bolehkah untuk malam ini kami menginap di sini?" utar Naruto.

"Tapi ada apa Naruto-_kun_? Dan kenapa Hinata berpakaian resmi begini? Apa kalian habis berpesta?" tanya Sakura. "Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang habis berpesta." tambahnya karna melihat penampilan Naruto yang hanya mengenakan kaos oblong dan celana jeans. Terlalu sederhana untuk orang yang habis berpesta.

Hinata yang sedari tadi diam hanya menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"Aku...sebenarnya..." ucapan Naruto terbata-bata. "Sebenarnya aku membawa kabur Hinata-_chan_." terang Naruto.

"**APAAA?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Thank's to :

**shintaiffah, Hikaru Sora 14, Anka-Chan, Nimi, o.O rambu no baka, Gilang363, Tsuki Yuzuriha, Cherryma, wedusgembel41, ntika blossom, Sahwachan, Lilids Lilac, Little pinky mouse, white's, hanazono yuri, syal, Eagle onyx, Aiko Asari, hanahimechan, Hanna Hoshiko, Jilan, imahkakoeni, harakim98, haruchan, Atieka, Nariakira Ayzharu, Guest, Nyawn-chan, desyparamitha26, kazuran, p.w sasusaku.**

super duper big thank's untuk kalian yang udh mau review fic ku dan udh setia menanti kelanjutannya. Untuk silent readers aku senang bgt kalian udh mau baca karya ku yg menurut ku masih jauh bgt dr sempurna. Maaf ya kalo ada yg selip gk ketulis nama ny di sini.

akhir kata sampai jumpa chap depan, tp entah kpn bakal apdet lg :(

RnR :)


End file.
